Patience Thy Name Is Sesshoumaru
by X-Keva-X
Summary: Kagome’s first trip through the well doesn’t bring her to Inuyasha but to his elder brother Sesshoumaru. Oh what could possibly go wrong? Aside from everything.... Part II coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Little drops of sweat dotted the woman's forehead, as she breathed heavily. Who knew that cleaning an old well house could be such laboring work. Then again it was the middle of summer and the well house didn't exactly have any ventilation other than the door. Halting the broom as a thought struck her. "Who the heck builds a house for a well, not only that but why build a house for a well? And would it be to much to ask for them to put windows in the stupid building?" She hissed as she began sweeping the floor once again.

Her mind was so busy questioning the sanity of the person that would build a house for a well that she failed to notice her brother standing behind her. "Hey Kagome!" The boy yelled out. His older sister let out a screech dropping the broom, as she spun around with her hand on her chest to see who it was that gave her such a start. When her widened eyes landed on her little brother, they narrowed to dangerous little slits. "Little brother, you are going to die!" She hissed as she reached out a hand to grab him.

The boy dodged the threat of the hand and ran out of the well house yelling that his sister was stupid, and annoying, and any other names a teen with an older sibling could conjure up. Kagome glared at retreating form of her brother from the well house doorway and had to wonder whatever happened to her sweet, innocent little brother. Now he was rude and just down right irritating. Puberty was to blame she was sure of it, but had she known that it was going to change her sweet little brother into satan in disguise she would have murdered him the upon the arrival of his first zit.

Going back into the well house she sat down on the lip of the well to ponder the true origins of the little fiend known as Sota. She was sure that at some point during her mothers stay at the hospital there was a mix up and her real brother was out there somewhere completely unaware that he was living with the wrong family. Then there was the possibility that her mother was never pregnant, and when she went into the hospital, she went to have a tummy tuck and on her way home she found a bundle laying in a gutter somewhere, picked it up and called it Sota. If the cretin was abandoned in the gutter there was a reason and her mother should have just left it there, and if there was a mix up upon his birth then her mother should go back to the hospital and demand that they give her, her real son. Along with all the money she spent giving birth to her missing son.

She once put the question of the true origins of the thing called Sota to her mother, and was received with a trip to her room to think on her disrespect of her family. That day made her wonder that if it was indeed Sota that was the mix up and not her. It was completely possible that she was swapped at birth and her real, loving, sweet family was struggling with an out of control 19 year old, while she their real daughter was trapped in hell questioning her bloodline.

If she was honest with herself, and nobody wants to be that, but if she were going to be, she would admit that she was just as lippy and brash as her demon of a brother. Yet she didn't want to be honest with herself, she liked living the lie that she was sweet and innocent and that the family she lived with had the personality trait problems.

She was so lost in her thoughts she failed to notice the entrance of her cat Buyo, who walked past her leg letting the tip of his tail brush against her calf. Her mind being monopolized by thoughts of her real family instantly took the tickling sensation as a spider crawling up her leg, causing her to jerk. Her little body spasm against the sensation caused her to fall backwards into the well. The girl screamed knowing that either she was going to die or be in for some very serious pain for a very long time. She began to apologize for her negative thoughts on her family in hopes that it would be death that would take her with very minimal pain. It really was too bad that she was going to die. There were so many things that she didn't get to experience, such as a man.

Kagome laid there wondering if she was dead, for she didn't feel any pain upon her landing at the bottom of the well with the exception of a few rocks digging into her back, but for the most part she felt relatively fine. She decided that she would attempt to open her eyes just to make sure she was really alive, but when she was greeted with blue that looked suspiciously like a sky, she quickly slammed her eyes shut and surmised that she was indeed dead.

How was it possible for there to be blue sky at the opening of the well and not the familiar darkness of the well house? The only conclusion to such an enigma was that she was irrevocably, completely, and totally D-E-A-D dead! This brought forth a strange line of thinking. She wondered why people were so afraid of death, if when you die you felt completely fine? No pain, with the exception of rocks digging into your back, and nothing but the beauty of a blue sky looking down upon you. She then wondered where her ancestors, that should have greeted her upon her death were. Was it normal to die and not have someone there to help you adjust to your afterlife? Show you the ropes of floating through the heavens so that you could enjoy those things that you weren't able to during your life on earth. And just where the hell was her father, who of all people should have been there to greet her upon her death?

Then a sinister thought hit her, maybe she didn't make it to heaven. Perhaps she was in some level of hell where you're convinced that you're completely fine and you have to suffer through horrifying realities that really aren't real. Things that make you wish you went to a different level of hell where pain and torment are the norm. Cracking her eyes open once again and still seeing blue sky, she decided that she couldn't lay at the bottom of the well all day or for all eternity if she was dead; besides the rocks digging into her back where really beginning to annoy her, so she slowly stood up.

Now she was faced with a new problem, apparently with death you weren't automatically given the ability to float or fly or whatever modes of movement were granted with those who died were given, so that meant she had to find her own way out of the well. Looking around and seeing nothing but vines creeping down the inside of the well, she began grabbing a hold of them testing them to see if they could support her weight so she could use them to climb out. Finding a group of three that seemed to be rooted deep enough into the ground to support her she began her ascent to the top of the well. Half way up she was sure she was in hell, and was sure that it had been hours since she started her climb up based on how loudly her muscles were screaming at her that they didn't approve of this kind of activity.

After what seemed to be days later she finally made it to the top of the well, almost to fall back in when her eyes landed on the man standing there as if he'd been waiting all day for her. Letting out a scream her hands released the sides of the well. Just as she began her decent back into the well, a strange black tentacle thingy wrapped around her waist and pulled her out of the well, and held her up before the black haired, red eyed, very muscled man. Then she noticed that the tentacle thing was attached to his body, yes her first hours in hell were going to be spent with Amatsu Mikaboshi the god of evil. Although… he was a rather good looking god and if you were going to be tortured by a god, you might as well be tortured by one that was easy on the eyes.

Her little mental drool was interrupted by his questioning of her about who she was and where was the jewel. She stared at the hotty of a god with a blank expression, and a question of her own. "What?" The god gave her a death glare, and she wondered if you could die again once you were already dead. "Girl you will give me the jewel." He hissed at her.

So not only will you suffer pain in hell as she was now, since his tentacle thing was squeezing the breath right out of her, but you must suffer being questioned about things you don't know about as well. "Jewel?" Her mind screamed that answering a question with a question wasn't helping her in the least. The evil ones eyes narrowed at her, as he raised his claws to strike her down and take the jewel from her. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain that was to come when he struck her and wondered what it was that she did in her mortal life that caused her to be sent to hell and tortured. She mentally began apologizing to every person she could remember, whether she did anything to them or not, in hopes that being sorry for what she may or may not have done would set her free from the pain she was about to suffer.

She must have apologized to the right person, for just as the devils claws were about to make contact, a voice, one she could only describe as heavenly, entered her ears. "Hanyou you will release the girl." Kagome looked over to where the masculine voice came from and was awe struck. If she thought satan was hot, then there were no words to describe the being standing off to the side.

He was dressed in an all white battle kimono, which of course meant purity, with red boarders on his haori, which meant that he also had a slight bad side to him, as most gods do. His long silvery hair touched the back of his calves and somewhere inside her she wished she was the back of his calves just to feel the shiny silky stuff glide against her. She then noticed the strange markings on his face, the four magenta stripes, two on each cheek, and the moon on his forehead. She wondered what they meant, being she never heard of any god with markings on their faces, but then again no one had actually ever seen a god in real life to describe them perfectly. But what caught her attention the most was his eyes. The deep golden color, and the coldness in them that only seemed to enhance the strange color. She was glad for the moment that his icy glare wasn't directed at her.

Her little drooling session over the new comer to the party was cut unceremoniously short as she was suddenly dropped to the ground into a heap of arms and legs. When the pain of hitting the hard ground hit her, she momentarily forgot where she was and who she was with. "You didn't have to drop me like that you know!" She yelled at the evil god before her as she scrambled to her feet. Once she realized what she had done, she slapped her hand over her mouth. Neither man gave her a glance, as they were both too busy staring the other down.

Kagome didn't know if she should be put off or not. On one hand, she wasn't the center of attention to the evil one, on the other her sense of womanly vanity thought that both men should be paying complete attention to her. It was about then her hentai mind reminded her that in all her years of life she never once felt the hands of a man upon her skin in a very NC17 way, and began producing images of her and her two god figures in some very compromising ways.

Getting lost in her own hentai mind, her body began to produce a scent that she wasn't aware that the two gods before her could easily scent out. Finally her womanly vanity was sated, for now both men had their eyes locked onto her.

The beautiful god off to her side was the first to come to his senses and with a silence that only millennia of practice could do, unsheathed his sword and lunged at the devil before her. Her hentai mind was quickly shut down in favor of self-preservation as she jumped behind the well crouching down and covering her head with her arms. Her movement caused the evil one to notice that the other was coming at him, and instead of fighting back as a brave warrior, he disappeared in a black cloud of miasma.

Kagome coughed and choked as the black putrid stuff entered her lungs. Between her wheezing gasps she managed to voice her question to the other being there with her, who was currently glaring at the empty space before him that once contained his enemy. "What… cough… choke… the hell…. wheeze…was that…. hack… that stuff?… snort. The god creature took his steely gaze off the empty spot before him and turned it upon her.

In a movement far too quick for her to see he was standing in front of her with the tip his sword pressed against her neck. "Girl" Kagome could tell that he meant more by that one term to describe her as a female, than it did anything thing else. The problem was that she wasn't exactly sure what he meant by the use of the description of what she was. As she looked into his eyes, she noticed that the death glare he had given the god that mysteriously disappeared, was now directed at her.

Two sides of her were in a war. One was telling her that she was already dead and a dead person can't get any deader… can they? The other was telling her that as dead as she may be, it was quite apparent, based on the pain the tip of his sword was causing her, that he could inflict a pain on her like one she could never imagine. So in her circling thoughts on death and pain she spit out the only thing in her head that made sense. "Yes, I am that. A girl." She was really shocked at how calm her voice sounded.

She watched as his perfect lips, lifted up to reveal perfect fangs, just to give her a prefect snarl. Now she was just down right confused. Not only was she having a hard time understanding why she was in hell, what she did to wind up here, and which was worse being dead or being deader and in pain, she was confused as to the mannerisms and the gorgeous looks of the gods. Which lead her to only one conclusion, which she whispered out unconsciously. "These people are insane." 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad you all like this so much and thanks for all the awesome reviews. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

She realized that she had spoken her thoughts out loud as the pressure of the sword against her neck increased. In reaction to her life being on the line and forgetting that she was already dead, she pushed the sword away from her neck and stood up craning her neck so that she could lock deadly glares with the god before her. Following his line of questioning or stating the obvious or whatever she threw a question or a statement at him. It all really depended on how you looked at it. "Yes"

Ok so not the wisest thing to say to someone twice your size, with claws, fangs, swords, an aura that screamed die, and a glare that says people have dropped dead where they stood upon the receipt of said glare. But she was at a loss as to what exactly he wanted, which just reinforced the idea that all the kami were just down right insane, with a capital INNNSAANNE!

She was shocked at how narrow his eyes could be and not be completely shut. Which brought her ADD'ed mind to ponder on something else. How could he possibly see out of such narrow slits? She tilted her head to the side and got up onto her tiptoes in order to get a closer look at his eyes to see if he could actually see her through those narrow openings. Which based on the position he quickly put her in told her that he could see her very clearly, for now she was being held up by the throat getting a up close and personal glimpse of those eyes.

"You dare invade this Sesshoumaru's space with your ningen filth." In her fight against choking to death, her mind somehow managed to ponder on how his questions weren't questions at all. Somehow he managed to make them into a statement, an order, and an insult all wrapped up nice and neat, and delivered with an accuracy a sharp shootist would envy. So through her choked filled haze she spit out the most intelligent thing her mouth could produce. "Huh?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the creature in his hand and wondered at her sanity. Did she not know who she was dealing with? Apparently not for if she did she wouldn't be hanging from his hand struggling for breath and escape. He couldn't kill her since his nemesis seemed to have an interest in her, for she held possession of the scared jewel, but he couldn't let her know that. No he would keep her alive in order to draw out the hanyou fiend Naraku, then kill them both.

Dropping the girl to the ground he watched uninterested as she gasped for breath. Turning to walk away he gave her a command and figured that if she knew what was good for her she would follow it as a worthless ningen should. "Come" He wasn't the least surprised when she failed to follow through with his order.

Kagome sat on the ground wheezing for breath truly unconcerned with the crazy god before her and cursed all the kami mentally to the deepest level of hell and back several times. During her vulgar thoughts on what the kami could do with themselves, especially one kami in particular, his deep voice interrupted her thoughts, with another one of his one word commands, statements, or whatever it was.

Come? What was she, a dog? She now realized why humanity feared death. It wasn't so much the dying, or how you died, it was the insanity you had to suffer in the afterlife that was too much to bear. She always thought those who were put in institutions for mental disorders were off their rockers, well whatever was wrong with them was nothing compared to how utterly nuts the kami were.

With what he said to her next sent her into a rage. Dead or not, kami or not, and pain or not she had sailed headlong into Rage City, and in her little trip to the city she should have made a pit stop. Common Senseville, had sailed by her widow and she didn't give it a single glance. She was a woman on a mission and nothing was going to stop her, and in Common Senseville that's exactly what would have happened. She would have stopped and thought about cause and effect. Cause: Her big mouth. Effect: Excruciating pain. See cause and effect, but she was too close to Rage City to care.

His words shattered her rational thought. "Wench you dare disobey me." Clamoring to her feet and moving to stand in front of him and getting into her most defiant stance of hands on her hips, she let loose her tongue. "Wench? How dare you call me a wench! I don't care if you are a kami or not, you WILL NOT speak to me like that!"

If Sesshoumaru questioned her sanity before, he was sure now that the girl was definitely mad. She took him to be a kami? If he were one to wish for power it would be the power of the kami he would desire, but he was no kami. Although, if she thought him to be one he wasn't going to deny it, being if it took her to think him as one as the only way to get her to obey, then so be it. "As your master I will call you what I wish. Now come."

Kagome's blood red rage was swirling around in her head so furiously that she could in no way form a coherent sentence. So what should have come out as "Go to hell you sorry bastard!" came out instead as "Um you… ugh… jeez…. I… uh… hey… you… you…. AGHHHH!" At sounding so stupid in front of the sexy god and seeing his raised eyebrow at her blabbering, she threw her arms into the air and began stomping off in the direction he was previously headed.

He watched in mild amusement as she went through her little display and listened to her mumble something about arrogant kami, and what he specifically, could do with his self as she began walking off. Walking off after her, catching up to then passing her, he could have sworn he heard her growl at him as he breezed by her. She may be human, she may think him to be a kami, and she may be insolent and mouthy, but she was rather entertaining.

Kagome stared at the silvery hair of the man walking in front of her and was battling fiercely against the urge to reach out and grab a handful of it, just to see if it was actually as silky soft as it looked. Then again she was after all dead and yes she could feel pain since she was as she concluded in hell, so how much harm could it cause if she were to actually reach out and touch it? Its not like he was paying her any attention anyway. She had posed a many questions to him about being dead, and what she had done in her life to be sent to hell, and just how far down in hell was she? Every question was met with silence, not even a glance was threw her way, so that meant he didn't care whether she was there or what she did… right?

Finally loosing the battle against the urge to grab his beautiful hair, she reached a hand out and slowly extended it until it was within grasping range. Just as her fingers were about to make contact with the silky stuff a growl reached her ears. Looking around for the source of the growl and wondering if woodland creatures were sent to hell, she realized that the growl came from her companion in front of her. Which made her ponder if he was a god of animals, since he sounded just like one.

A few hours later she realized that in hell not only do you suffer from pain, and insanity, but you also suffer from hunger and the need to go. It was turning out that being in hell wasn't so different from being alive with the exception of a lot more pain and crazy kami giving you orders and asking strange questions. She let go of the thoughts of the similarities and differences between earth, hell, alive and dead for more pressing, or pressuring matters. Namely the pressure of her bladder informing her that it was about to explode and soon if she didn't release its contents. Then there was her stomach informing her of her impending upheaval if she didn't put something in it soon. One was empty the other was full and she wondered if the body was so great why couldn't her organs get together and solve their problems on their own. Deciding that her organs weren't near smart enough to solve the problems at hand, she decided that it was time to inform the god creature in front of her of her impending and immediate problems. She was sure that he wouldn't refuse her, why would he?

"Um, excuse me?" She said as politely as she could. She hoped that being polite and nice would get his attention and she could voice her problems to him. Well being polite and nice didn't quite work out being he just kept walking as if he didn't know she was even there. 'Ignore me will he?' She thought angrily. So instead of asking or demanding that he acknowledges her, she just stopped walking. She was sure that by her stopping it would bring the god in front of her to a halt. Boy was she wrong. Without missing a step he informed her that she was to come. "I ain't a freakin dog! So stop commanding me like that!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to the infuriating god. Now if she understood that she wasn't dead and that her companion was in fact a dog she would have never turned her back on him. As it were, she thought she was dead and that he was a god and more importantly she was in hell. She understood that being in hell meant suffering, and torment, and that by being in hell you had to pay the price for whatever it was you did wrong while alive. However making someone walk for miles with a full bladder and empty stomach was well beyond punishment, it was just down right cruel.

Her companion halted his steps and turned towards her, narrowing his eyes in irritation. When he saw that her back was turned towards him, his beast growled in irritation at being ignored. 'Who does she think she is?' His beast growled, and he had to agree with it. Indeed who did she think she was? He took a step towards her in order to teach her a lesson in proper behavior, and halted when he saw what she began doing. Now he was sure the girl was utterly mad, for now she was dancing around while holding her middle.

Before he could demand an explanation of her behavior, she turned to him with her bottom lip between her teeth and eyes watering. "Oh my god I have to go!" Without another word she took off into the trees. His first instinct was to chase after her, but his common sense told him that the girl had to relieve herself and it would be best to let her go, lest she start demanding things of him with her incessant talking.

He was going to be very disappointed in his thinking that once she relieved herself all her problems would be solved and they could continue on their way.

Kagome, making her way back to where she left the strange kami was more than relieved now that her bladder was empty, but that made her all to aware of another problem… her now rumbling stomach. Stepping through a bush she made it back to the spot where her traveling companion was waiting for her, and as soon as he saw her he turned and began walking. "Hey!" She yelled from the spot he left her standing in. He didn't respond to her, he just kept walking.

Kagome had about all she could take, with the not answering her questions, making her walk for miles without telling her where they were going, and the just down right ignoring her and her needs. She surmised that as a god he should know what her problems were, yet he chose to just let her suffer and keep going to wherever it was they were going. Well kami or not she had had enough, so making an executive decision she turned and headed back the way they came. Her line of thinking was that even though she was dead, she could feel pain, and she was certain she was in hell, she still deserved some iota of respect.

She also decided that she would much rather explore hell and see if she could find a kami that would tell her what she had to do in order to get out of hell and move on to heaven. In other words get her punishment done and over with. The kami she was traveling with, as beautiful as he may be, wasn't much in the area of personality. He didn't talk, barely moved with the exception of his walking, and had an air of superiority about him that made her want to gag. Just because he was a high and mighty kami, in her mind, didn't mean he could behave the way he was or rather wasn't towards her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when somewhere from behind her she heard a growl. It was something like an angry dog, and it set her fear emotion into motion, actually it was a really fast forward motion more commonly known as running, being her mind kept telling her, 'angry dog… getawaygetawaygetaway!'

She didn't get very far before she was slammed into by a bus with arms and legs, and pinned up against a tree by said bus. That wasn't what set her fear addled mind into panic, no what did it was the feel of fangs digging into the side of her neck. Had she known that he was of the canine persuasion, and were she not a cat person she would not have began struggling and screaming in order to get away.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was angry, and was in no mood for such actions. He pulled away from her remembering that she was a simple ningen without the brain capacity to understand the meaning behind his actions. "Cease this behavior." Kagome stilled instantly upon hearing his voice, and realized that it wasn't some kind of beast that was attacking her, but the kami she had been following for the better part of the day.

Realizing just who was attacking her, she went from panic to angry in the blink of an eye. "What is your problem? You don't just go around biting people on the neck! I don't care if you are a kami and I don't care if I am in hell, but I will not let you bite me like that!"  
Sesshoumaru dug his claws into her arms. "Wench you will hold your tongue, lest you wish to suffer." He then spun her around and pushed her in the direction they were headed. Kagome stumbled a few steps and when she regained her balance she spun on the kami behind her. "I am not a WENCH! I am Kagome! KA GO ME!" Kagome walked up to him and craned her neck to glare at him.

Sesshoumaru looked down his nose at the disgusting human thing and had to suppress a growl at how her voice was making his ears ring. "You are as I say you are. Now come." This time instead of turning to leave and expecting the female to follow him properly, he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her along with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome stumbled along trying to maintain her footing while being pulled by the kami that had a hold of her shirt. "Hey let me go!" She yelled knowing full well that he wouldn't, but it was worth a try to yell her request at him.

Finally as the sun was touching the horizon Sesshoumaru stopped in a small clearing and relinquished his hold upon the girl. He made his way over to a tree and sat down so gracefully that the girl who was with him began making gagging noises at him. He raised an eyebrow at her in question.

Kagome saw the raised eyebrow and knew he wanted an explanation of her actions. "Your perfectness makes me sick." She bit out to him. "No one and I mean no one can be as perfect as that." She pointed at him. "You probably have some habit that makes you not so perfect, and absolutely refuse to let anyone see you in your moment of unperfectness."

"The words you speak do not exist. As for me having habits that degrade myself you are incorrect." He said in a disgustingly silky voice.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the demon. "Quit being so perfect! There is no way a kami can be as perfect as you!" She marched up to him and plopped herself down in front of him, and began staring hard at his face.

"What is it that you are doing." He stated while looking at her.

"If your going to ask someone a question ask it don't state it! And for your information I am waiting for your moment of unperfectness to appear…. Wait! Stating a question is not perfect! Ha! So you aren't so perfect after all!" She smiled a big stupid grin at him.

Sesshoumaru was very tempted to roll his eyes at her but settled for leaning his head back against the tree and closing his eyes.

Kagome sat there staring at the being before her, when she was reminded of a problem that she had earlier in the day. Hunger pains began to pull her stomach inwardly and the familiar feel of nausea hit her once again. "Um hey? Where can I get some food"

Sesshoumaru lifted his head and stared at her. "There is a stream just on the other side of the trees, you may find some fish there." He leaned his head back once again and closed his eyes.

Kagome sat there with a confused look on her face. "Now how the hell am I suppose to get these fish that may or may not be in a stream that is supposedly on the other side of the trees. Plus, considering we are surrounded by trees would you in all your perfectness at the very least use a perfect finger to make a perfect point in a direction in which this stream is in."

Sesshoumaru snapped his head up and glared at the girl and her condescending attitude. "How and if you find fish there is no concern of mine. As for where the stream is located I suggest you go and find it."

Kagome huffed as she stood up. "Fine! Even your haughtiness is perfect!" She turned on her heel and headed off into the forest to find the stream.

Sesshoumaru was enjoying the reprieve of the annoying girl when a scream entered his ears. "OW! MOMMYMOMMYMOMMY!" He gave an uncharacteristic sigh and slowly brought himself to his feet and went in the direction of the screaming girl.

When he arrived at the stream he found the girl sitting on the ground, ankle grasped in her hands, eyes closed tightly and watering, and taking hissing breaths through her tightly clenched teeth. He walked up to her and looked down at her ankle and felt the urge to just turn and leave her to her own devices, but instead stayed his feet. "Girl"

Kagome slowly opened her tear filled eyes and looked up at the kami. "I hurt my ankle."

Sesshoumaru didn't really need her to point out the obvious, with his superior senses he could determine what was wrong with the girl. He kneeled down next to her and attempted to grab her ankle from her grasp, but was thwarted when she pulled it closer to her in an attempt to hide it from him.

"Don't touch it." She snapped at him.

He looked up at her with eyes slightly widened. Was she so simple to think that he was going to do her more harm? "Girl"

Kagome stared at him with her most pathetic 'I'm a weak girl and am far to sensitive to be caused any pain what-so-ever' look. "It hurts and it will hurt worse if you touch it." She whined at him.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands from the swollen purple appendage. He then gently grabbed her ankle with one hand and her foot with the other, and lifted it up, slightly turning it from side to side examining it closely. He raised it up to his nose and gave it a good sniff causing Kagome to fall backwards.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled as she propped herself up on her elbows.

Sesshoumaru raised his lip slightly in irritation. Not only was her ankle bruised and swollen, but the bone was slightly cracked. He turned a hard piercing stare upon her. "Explain"

Kagome looked at him like he was stupid, which apparently he was. "Clearly I have twisted my ankle. It should be pretty obvious." She hissed in pain as he gripped her ankle a little tighter.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. Did her need to be so impertinent know no bounds? "I am well aware that you have twisted your ankle. Explain to this Sesshoumaru how you acquired such an injury."

Kagome looked wide eyed at him. "Your name is Sesshoumaru?" She placed a fist to her chin. "Killing perfection? That's what your name means right? So are you the kami of death? I had always assumed that the god of death wore all black and walked around with his huge sickle ready to lop someone in two and take them to the nether world. I mean here being we are in the nether world after all and…. OW!!!" She screamed out as the man holding her ankle gave it a good squeeze in order to silence her.

"My name and where we are, are of no importance. Now do not make me question you again as to the cause of this injury."

Tears filled Kagome's eyes and her bottom lip began to quiver. "You don't have to be so cruel you know." She whispered out in a tight voice. "I can't help it that the rocks here are slippery, and the fish move to fast for me to catch." She dropped her head placing her chin on her chest trying to hide the tears from him.

Sesshoumaru was sorely tempted to sigh in disgust, but using his superior ability to contain himself, he bit back the urge. Setting down her foot with a gentleness that belied his stature, he adjusted himself and picked the girl up bridal style, and carried her back to the clearing.

He set her down against a tree and looked down at her with irritation in his eyes. Now not only would he have a simple ningen following him around, but an injured one at that. They were so weak and fragile, it was a wonder so many of them survived as long as they did. He moved to sit down across from her, but was halted by her words.

"I'm still hungry." She whined at him. "And my foot hurts."

Sesshoumaru clenched his fists at his side in order to contain the irritation she was causing to build up within him. Without turning towards her he swept out of the clearing not saying a single word to her about where he was going.

About an hour later he returned with the remainder of the deer he had killed and eaten most of, only to let off a slight growl at the sight that met him. Curled up into a ball at the base of the tree was the annoying girl, sleeping. He stepped up to another tree and hung the rest of his kill in the branches in order to keep other animals from getting it, not that he would let them, he needed the meat in order to keep the girl silent about her hunger problems. He moved to sit down at the base of his own tree, when he was once again stopped by the ningen female.

He turned at the sound of a soul gripping whimper and the scent of tears. Now the girl was crying in her sleep. He stepped up to her and looked down at her shivering form and wondered for the briefest of seconds if she was shivering from her dream or because she was cold. Her shivering was noted to be because she was cold when she tried to curl herself up into a tighter ball.

He raised his lip in disgust with himself and his instincts, he was going to do the one thing he never wanted to do with a human…. cuddle. Yet, the girl was under his care and as something under his care, his instincts told him to make sure that she is well taken care of and safe. Well, he hasn't exactly been following through with his instincts. For starters the girl was hungry, then there was her injury, and now she was cold and suffering internally. This was exactly why he didn't have any companions with him, they always needed something, and humans were by far the most needy of all creatures.

Taking a slightly deep breath he resigned himself to doing what needed to be done in order to take proper care of the female that was his to care for. He removed his armor, sat down next to her and being careful of her ankle, he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his Mokomoko-sama around her. She shivered for a short time longer until the warmth removed the coldness from her skin, but her tears still continued to fall.

"Home… I want to be home." She whimpered in her sleep.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl's face at her words. He had wondered where she came from since he first saw her. Her scandalous clothing, her way of talking without a scant trace of respect for those better than her, and her oddly clean scent that had an unknown underlying source to it. Something told him that she wasn't of this land, but yet at the same time was.

She let off another heartbroken whimper and he instinctually nuzzled her neck in order to calm her while sending soothing vibrations through his chest. She tuned closer to him and buried her fist into his haori, and instantly her tears stopped. This pleased him and disgusted him at the same time. It pleased him that he had such an effect over her, but his disgust with the mere fact that he was coddling a human outweighed all of that.

Sesshoumaru held the girl to him though the night, and as soon as her heartbeat changed and her breathing accelerated, he moved her back to the ground, so that she wouldn't wake up to him holding her. It would do no good, for the female to wake and find herself cuddled up to his person, for she would probably accuse him of caring for her or some such nonsense. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the great reviews. I am really glad that you all like this so much and I hope you continue to find enjoyment out of this. It is you guys that give me the inspiration to continue writing and it is for you that I do it. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and was very quickly reminded of just where she was… in hell. Golden eyes bored into her and she had to turn her head for fear that she might spontaneously combust at the intensity of the stare coming from the kami sitting across from her.

Slowly she put herself into an upright position and grimaced when she slightly turned her foot inwardly causing a sharp pain to shoot up her leg. She looked down at the swollen purple appendage and wanted to cry. Not because it hurt that bad, but her womanly vanity decided that having a swollen purple ankle in front of something that looked like the man across from her was as bad as waking up in the morning with bed head and makeup smeared all over her face.

She berated herself mentally for such frivolous thoughts, and turned back to the kami named Sesshoumaru. "I guess we won't be going anywhere anytime soon huh." She stated sheepishly.

Sesshoumaru just stared at her not bothering to comment on such an obvious statement, instead he stood and walked to the tree where the carcass of his dinner from the night before hung and pulled it down and tossed it at the girls feet. "Eat" Was all he said as he resumed sitting in his spot against the tree.

Kagome looked at the bloody thing at her feet and was sorely tempted to gag. The protruding broken bones poking out of various areas of the body, dried blood on the edges of the tore pieces of flesh, oh and let us not forget the dead black eyes staring blankly at her. She shimmied backwards away from the dead thing and turned her wide 'as if' eyes upon him. "You can't be serious." She stated disgustedly. "It's not cooked and… and.. . it's staring at me." She said as she pointed at it.

Sesshoumaru just stared at her blankly not exactly clear as to what the problem was. Sure the thing was raw, but that was the best way to eat it and granted it had been sitting through the night, but it was still fresh enough to consume. "You will eat it." He stated in a manner telling her that there was no room for argument… or so he thought.

"I can't eat that!" She bit out at him. "If I eat that I will be sick, it has to be cooked, not to mention its staring at me." She said the last part in a barely audible disgusted whisper.

Sesshoumaru was finding that the more time he spent with the girl the more he was tempted to indulge in things he never had the urge to do before, such as groaning, rolling his eyes, or sighing heavily. The girl should be happy that she was getting any substance at all, yet instead of being grateful that he had shared his dinner with her, she complained that it wasn't good enough.

"Well?!" She asked in an exasperated whine.

Again there was that whiney tone of hers telling him that either she gets her way or he would have to suffer her incessant whining about being hungry and him not caring about her well being, which he didn't. She only remained with him so that he could lure out the hanyou filth Naraku, once he killed the hanyou he would rid himself of the girl as well. Yet until that time came to be he was stuck with the mouthy, whiny, and far too insolent female. He could feel the desire to sigh heavily rise up in his chest once again and suppressed it with an inaudible growl.

Kagome watched as Mr. Perfect rose and left the little clearing again, and once again without saying a word about where he was going. "What the heck is his problem anyway?" She asked herself and really hoped that an answer would appear in front of her.

She tried with all her might to avoid looking at the dead deer staring at her, but the more she tried to ignore it the more she was tempted to look at it. It wasn't as if she had never seen a dead animal before, but it was more like a train wreck, you just had to look no matter how much you didn't want to.

Not to mention that there was something about the carcass that didn't sit right with her, aside from its dead stare, and just being dead. No it was the strange marks on its neck that bothered her, they were like teeth marks. She wondered if the kami named Sesshoumaru stole the deer from another animal or were they his teeth marks? It didn't escape her attention that the man did have teeth somewhat like a vampire and that the two biggest puncture marks on the deer's neck were eerily similar to the fangs within the mouth of her companion, if you could call him that.

She scrunched up her nose and shook her head. She didn't want to know how he came to have possession of the dead deer nor did she wish to see him in action of taking down a deer if it was indeed him who had killed the animal. Just as she turned away to keep from staring at the dead black eyes of the animal her 'companion' returned with several pieces of wood in his arms.

Kagome watched as he dropped the wood in front of her and pulled out two stones from the sleeve of his haori and tossed them to her, then turned to claim his spot against the tree once again.

Before Sesshoumaru could even make the move to sit, her voice grated up his spine.

"What am I suppose to do with these?"

Again that whiney tone of hers tempted him to sigh or groan, but he used his superior will to suppress the urge. "You will make a fire."

He was again halted in his progress to resume his position under the tree by the oh so hated voice.

"How?"

Sesshoumaru was incredulous. The human girl didn't know how to make fire?! How did she survive so many years without such basic knowledge? Maybe she was simple. It would explain a lot if she were, but he knew that to be incorrect, for if she was indeed simple she wouldn't speak in a manner telling him that at some point in her life she had been educated. Yet… she was ignorant enough to go and injure her ankle preventing her from being able to walk properly.

The urge to sigh once again reared its ugly head as he stepped up to the girl, kneeled down and began going through the process of creating a fire for her. He hoped that she was at the very least smart enough to watch what he was doing so that she could do this herself when the occasion called for it. Yet, somehow knew that although she was watching what he was doing, she was in no way paying attention to how to do it.

Once he was satisfied that the fire he had started would stay ablaze, he rose and once again made an attempt at resuming his sitting position under the tree, but just knew that he wasn't going to make it. So he stopped in his progress and turned towards the girl waiting for her next bout of neediness and wasn't disappointed in the least when she again with her whiney voice, made her next complaint.

"How am I suppose to cook this thing? I mean look at it. It still has its head on it. Can't you cut it up or something? Or at the very least remove its head so it doesn't stare at me while I eat it." She looked up at him with an expression that said he was the dumbest being in existence.

Sesshoumaru's patience was being pushed to the limits. He was actually surprised that he had lasted this long without shoving his poison claws into her middle and finding enjoyment in watching her die a slow painful death. He moved over to the deer and used his claws to rip the head off the remainder of the body then threw it deep into the forest. He followed that by slicing the meat into smaller pieces, then looked at her with a glare that said one more word from you and you will die, then stood and made for his spot under the tree.

Kagome almost lost what wasn't in her stomach at the sound of the deer's head being torn from its body, then being chucked deep into the forest as if it were no more than a rock. "That's disgusting." She said as she cringed at the kami with the blood on his claws. She was only received with a look that said 'one more word from you and you will suffer the same fate at the deer.'

She watched as he rose and once again made for his spot that he could never seem to get to, and she tried, oh how she tried not to voice her next concern but it couldn't be helped. "Um" She started with a nervous giggle. She avoided making eye contact with him when he turned to face her. "Would it be to much trouble um…" She fiddled with the hem of her skirt and decided to just spit it out. "Could you please get me some water?" She still refused to look up at him knowing full well that he was giving her that glare of death he seemed to favor.

Sesshoumaru raised his hand and let his fingertips glow green, she had to die, just had to, only so he could keep his sanity. He was all set to do her in when she once again halted him in his tracks.

"Never mind I will do it myself. I have bothered you enough already. Sorry." She whispered to him.

Sesshoumaru retracted his poison and watched as the girl lifted herself up to stand wobbly upon her one good foot and attempted to hop in the direction of the stream. She got maybe two hops before her balance left her and she put her injured foot down to keep herself from falling only to fall anyway crying out in pain as she put her weight upon her swollen ankle.

Sesshoumaru caught her before she fully hit the ground only because he didn't need her to injure herself worse than she already was. She was driving him insane as it was, he couldn't imagine what it would be like if she was totally incapacitated. He moved her back over to the spot she once occupied and after setting her down he turned and went off in the direction of the stream.

Kagome sat there feeling terrible that she needed so much from him, and decided that once she was capable of movement on her own once again she would refrain from bothering him unless it was absolutely necessary. There was one thing that bothered her however, and that was as a kami shouldn't he be able to fix her ankle so he wouldn't have to wait on her? Then again this could be part of her punishment of being in hell, although it was a rather strange punishment.

She reached over and grabbed a stick and a piece of meat, then skewered it and held it over the fire for it to cook while she waited for Sesshoumaru to return with her water, if he was getting her water which she assumed he was.

Sesshoumaru returned several minutes later with a bowl made of leaves containing the water the girl had said she needed. He held the bowl out to her and as soon as she took it he made for his spot under the tree, and truly expected to be halted. He was thoroughly surprised that she hadn't said a word to him and figured that she was just waiting for him to finally sit down before she voiced her next complaint.

Once he was situated comfortably under the tree, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He was completely exhausted, actually it felt as if he should be exhausted, with all the catering he was doing for the ningen female. Not even his mother was catered to as much as this lowly female, and yet he indulged her every little whim. Granted she did have a few valid points when it came to the things she needed such as the water, but that didn't give her the right to complain about every little detail around her. Before he knew it she would be complaining that his haori was too bright and that he should change it.

Again he had to overcome the need to groan due to the female that was with him. He just knew that this girl was sent to him by his bastard of a father to teach him a lesson and to give the old dog a good laugh at the sight of his ningen hating son being stuck with a ningen, and a needy, whiney one at that. It was just like his father to punish him in such a manner as this, and he truly wished that the old dog was alive so that he could stick the old man with the girl and see just how long he lasted with her.

The girl had a way of pushing a being to the edge of insanity only to bring you back from the brink with her disgusting innocence. How many times since she had awaken had she nearly pushed him over the edge only to give him her 'I'm really sorry for this' look with those big innocent eyes of hers, staying his hand from removing her life from her body.

Then a truly wicked thought came to him. If he couldn't dump the girl onto his human loving father, there was always his half-human, annoying, ignorant and all around useless half-brother he could dump the female upon. That would serve the half-breed right for daring to breathe and to exist. He could imagine the lowly hanyou attempting to put the female in her rightful place only to be whined at to death. He could easily see the hanyou's silver ears bleeding as the girls voice ate away at his brain. Yes that would be an enjoyable site to see indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

He became so lost in his thoughts that when he opened his eyes he was no longer in a clearing with the girl but completely alone. He looked around the clearing and found the direction in which the girl had managed to crawl away in and assumed that she had left in order to attend to some personal matters, so he relaxed himself back against the tree and waited for her to return.

When several long minutes had passed he realized that the girl wasn't coming back and was half tempted to let her go and hope that some wild creature would find her and rid his lands of her. Yet when he thought about something else taking the pleasure of killing her from him he rose and followed her scent, fully intending on bringing the girl back to the clearing.

It didn't take long for him to catch up to her being her progress was beyond what one would call slow. She was crawling through the woods on her hands and knees, going to he didn't know where, but had every intention of finding out. Considering she was small frail human, with no weapons to speak of, and injured as well. Add to that that her crawling was causing her more injuries to her bared knees, he knew there was no way she would survive were he to let her continue on with her mission to get away from him. Yet by letting her go he would be rid of her once and for all, but there was a risk that his enemy would capture her and then gain control of the sacred jewel that somehow ended up within this girl.

Then something else caught his attention. The mere fact that her clothing was already beyond what one could consider indecent, but add to that that with her upon her hands and knees she was giving him a view of the thin white garment covering her womanhood and her nicely rounded cheeks. Making him again wonder just where the hell was she from and did all females dress in such scandalous clothing, and if so where was this village of hers? Not that he would indulge in the flesh of ningen females, but that didn't mean he couldn't look and appreciate the appeal of a females body. And this female before him in proper receiving position was giving him something quite nice to look at.

He shook his head slightly ridding himself of his impure thoughts, especially of ningen females and one in particular, and stated out his question to halt her and bring her attention to him. "Girl, where is it that you are going."

Kagome halted her progress, if you could call it that and looked over her shoulder at the kami standing behind her. With a deep sigh she responded. "Well, I have bothered you to the point of insanity with my needs and I can feel your agitation towards me, so I figured that I would rid you of my insignificant presence." She said the last part with a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice.

He just stared at her and had to agree with her about the fact that she has been quite bothersome, and she was certainly insignificant in comparison to him, but to put her life at risk just to appease him was ALMOST worthy of respect… almost.

Kagome figured that her answer to his statement was acceptable and since he was doing nothing to stop her, she figured that he didn't care one way or the other whether she left or not, so she continued crawling through the woods. She really had no idea as to where she was going but so long as she was away from the being in white that was all that mattered.

Kagome got maybe another two feet away from him, when she was swiftly hauled up by an arm around her waist and carried back to the clearing from whence she came. It was slightly frustrating that she had made it so far only to be taken back in the blink of an eye. Yes, she had only made it about forty feet or so, but the thought that she had tore up the flesh on her knees was for nothing tempted her to want to cry in frustration.

Sesshoumaru placed the female back beneath her tree and gave her a scolding look, or Sesshoumaru's version of a scolding look which consisted of a hard stare. Just as he was about to further interrogate her as to her behavior, his lip curled as the stench of his worthless brother entered his nostrils. He gave it no more than a few seconds before the hanyou would break the tree line entering the clearing and wasn't disappointed when a figure clad in red appeared to the right of him.

"Leave hanyou." He stated coldly.

Kagome looked wide eyed at the figure and then heard the kami in front of her refer to him as a hanyou, and remembered that he had used that term once before on the dark being he had rescued her from. "Hanyou?" She questioned in a whisper. Her eyes shot up to the being still kneeling before her. "Half-demon?" She asked in awe. "So if half of him is demon what is the other half?" Her curiosity of this new information was overwhelming her mind, being that if this new comer was a hanyou and the dark one was a hanyou then they were either only half kami or not kami's at all.

Sesshoumaru in favor if ignoring the girl in order to tend to more important matters such as his uninvited and most definitely unwanted sibling.

"Keh, I ain't goin nowhere." The figure in red retorted. "Not until you tell me where I can find Naraku."

Sesshoumaru rose from his position from in front of the girl and tuned his hard golden eyes upon the cretin. "Your presence is not wanted here. As for information regarding the hanyou filth Naraku that is no concern of yours." Sesshoumaru assumed that that was enough of a dismissal to give the whelp a clue that it was time for him to leave. However considering how impudent creatures seemed to insist on seeing how far they could push him, he knew that the half-breed would stay his ground.

Inuyasha eyed the girl at his brothers feet and took in the revealing clothing she was wearing and smiled wickedly to himself. "Well, big brother" He stated condescendingly. "I never thought that you would sink so low as to rut with a whore and a ningen whore at that."

Again Kagome felt her eyes pop wide when the figure in red called the other big brother. Her mouth fell open and she stared at the being standing in front of her, then once again put her big foot in her mouth. "So if you are brothers then are you only half to?"

Sesshoumaru whipped his head over to the girl at the insult she had unknowingly just given him, and then whipped it back over to the laughing hanyou. He had to wonder if there was something in the air causing those around him to loose their sanity and treat him as if he wasn't something to be feared. While he was trying to kill his simpleton of a brother with his icy cold glare, he felt something grab his pants leg and begin to pull. Looking down he saw the girl with her hands fisted into his hakama using him as a means to pull herself upright.

He could feel the strain of his pants beginning to give as she pulled herself up and once she finally made it up the side of his body his control over his irritation had finally snapped with the words that fell out of the girls mouth.

"You two look just alike, with the exception of your markings and height."

Since there was no way that the girl could pose much of a challenge to him in his effort to release the stress he had to suffer because of her, he turned his rage upon the hanyou standing there smirking like he was the superior being. He wretched his self free from the girls grasp and in the blink of an eye had the hanyou pinned to a tree by the throat. Sesshoumaru stared coldly at the hanyou and was unsatisfied with how easy it was to pin the hanyou down. He needed more than this, so he flung the hanyou to the side and waited for him to get back to his feet before he attacked again.

Kagome stood there and watched as the two brothers fought unsure of what to do. She couldn't exactly get in between the two, besides with her ankle as it was she couldn't imagine being able to do much anyway. She also really hoped that Sesshoumaru beat his brother to the brink of death for calling her a whore.

She managed to hop herself back over to her tree and slid down it slowly and watched as the two brothers fought each other. She shook her head, these two gave a new meaning to the term 'sibling rivalry'. She always thought that her and her brother had intense fights, but these two tearing up the surrounding forest proved just how pathetic her fights with Sota really were.

It was well past midday when Sesshoumaru returned to the clearing where his fight with the half-breed had begun earlier in the morning only to find that the clearing was minus one ningen female… again. With most of his irritation spent by beating the hanyou into a pulp he wasn't nearly as upset that she wasn't there as he would have been if the hanyou didn't show up and serve to give him release of his tension.

Yet that fact that she made to leave once again did serve to nick at his annoyance, but not enough to cause him to growl. He quickly picked up her scent and followed it towards the stream and as soon as he stepped out of the trees his eyes were given a treat while his ears were assaulted with a very loud, very high shriek.

Sitting in a shallow pool of the stream where the water only came up to just under her breasts was the girl, red as a setting sun covering herself from his view. Now knowing she was a simple ningen should have been enough to make him take his leave of her, but seeing her sitting there in all her naked glory, with droplets of water trailing down her pale skin, froze him in place.

Kagome stared wide-eyed at the man standing on the bank of the stream as her mind screamed at her 'why isn't he leaving?!' She knew that the water wasn't hiding much of anything from his stare and the fact that he was just standing there staring only enforced that thought. Finally she got her shock and embarrassment under enough control to voice her command at him. "Go away!"

Confusion was the first thing to go through his mind. 'Go away? Now why would I go away? I am the lord of the west and I will do as I please.' He was almost tempted to nod in agreement with his thoughts but since that was a completely stupid thing to do, he didn't.

Kagome seeing that he wasn't moving nor did he even make the slightest acknowledgment that she had said anything told her that he was far to absorbed in staring at her naked form and that she had to take action to get him to leave. So raising her hand she slapped it in the water and was pleased with the result for only the shortest of moments, for as soon as the water hit the man in the face pulling him out of his stare fest he pounced on her.

Kagome cursed her injured ankle again for the millionth time that day, being she couldn't run from Sesshoumaru after she splashed him. Not that she could have gotten away with a perfectly healthy ankle, being he has the ability to move faster than one can blink, but that didn't mean she couldn't try. Although, she assumed that even with a healthy ankle she would be in the position she was currently in, which was her laying on the grass with Sesshoumaru standing over her with his booted foot placed directly between her exposed breasts holding her down.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the naked girl being held down by his foot and for the first time in his many long years was unsure of what to do. Of course being who he was, he could do anything he wanted. He was angry that she had dared to wet his person. Yet she was laying naked for him to take, on the other side of this she was a simple ningen. However, it had been a good long while since he had had a good rut, and although she was indeed a ningen she was a female.

The question came down to would he be able to live with himself if he rutted the ningen? He supposed he could so long as no one ever found out that Sesshoumaru, the daiyōkai of the West, lord of all those beneath him, had rutted with a human.

That damn need to sigh heavily due to the ningen at his feet reared its ugly head, and his irritation was returning ten fold. How could something so small and insignificant as this girl cause him, of all beings in existence, to feel the need to do things he had never once in his life had the urge to do before, such as sigh. He curled his lip in irritation and glared down at the girl.

Kagome laid there staring up at the overwhelming being holding her down and she didn't know if she should be afraid, angry, or confused. Yet, when she saw him curl his lip at her, her fear took control of the situation. She wanted so badly to struggle against the foot that was holding her down, but considering what happened the last few times he was angry with her, she didn't want a repeat performance. She didn't know what to do to appease him in order to make him remove himself from standing over her or to remove the anger from his face. So she did what any embarrassed afraid female would do… she cried. 


	6. Chapter 6

  
Sesshoumaru caught the scent of her tears and looked down at her, and as much as he despised the thought he ever so slightly felt bad for her. It wasn't her fault completely that he was having such issues with her. How many times did he have the perfect opportunity to be rid of her, but instead of letting her go or killing her he kept her and even sank so low as to cater to her whims and wishes. No this was his own fault and taking it out on her was unfair to her, yet who ever said that the lord of the west was fair about anything?

He bit down the groan that threatened to surface and removed his foot from his chest. "Dress yourself." He stated coolly. "Then we shall take our leave of this area."

Kagome looked up at him, tears still flooded her eyes, and her fear held her in place.

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw in irritation, not at the girl but at himself. Again he was going to do something because of this girl that he never would even let cross his mind, let alone actually do. Yet here he was having feelings about his behavior that should NOT matter, yet they did.

He released the growl that he couldn't hold down and removed his armor, then his haori, and dropped it over the girl. He then turned away from her so that she could cover herself and then they could be on their way. Simple… right? He was going to be one disappointed demon lord if he thought that it would be that easy.

Kagome quickly adorned the over sized haori, then crawled her way over to the kami's leg and once again used him as a means to bring herself to her feet. Once she made it up his side, she maneuvered herself so that she was facing him. "What the hell is your problem?! What, now I can't take a simple bath without your permission?!"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl and wanted to flinch at how shrill her voice was. Yet he didn't. "Girl silence your tongue." He stated in a voice that promised death if she disobeyed. Which of course she did.

"No you will listen to me! I don't know what your problem with me is exactly, but whatever it is GET OVER IT!" She fisted her hands in his undershirt and gave it a jerk after each word was said. Forgetting about her injured ankle she had every intention of turning and storming away from him. Well that didn't exactly go over as planned.

Sesshoumaru's ears were assaulted with another one of her shrill screams as the stupid girl placed her weight upon her swollen foot and began to fall to the ground. Using his demon reflexes he caught her before she hit the ground. Maybe he should have let her fall so that maybe just maybe she would stop trying to use the injured appendage. It was highly doubtful that she would learn her lesson that easy, or at all for that matter. He wondered how many more times she would attempt to use her foot knowing full well that she couldn't, prolonging the healing process. This was just another flaw in her that was added to his ever growing list of faults with ningens.

At the rate they were going it would take a full moon cycle just for them to leave the clearing they had been occupying. So making the decision to bring himself into continuous physical contact with the female, he slung her over his shoulder, then gathered his armor and her clothing, then took off into the woods. He had to get home so that he could get some peace and quiet. Maybe he would lock her up in the dungeon for the rest of her days. Now that was an idea he really liked.

"Hey! Put me down!" Kagome yelled as she pounded his back with her fists.

"Silence" He stated then bounced her on his shoulder causing her to grunt in slight pain. He then gathered his energy and began running for home.

Kagome yelped then wrapped her arms around his chest, pressing her face into his back. Moving this fast while hanging upside down was not her idea of a good time. Better yet it was causing her to feel a little nauseous. She took slow, deep, cleansing breaths trying to calm her protesting stomach and was finding that that wasn't working. "Oh kami" She groaned against the muscled back of the man carrying her.

Sesshoumaru curled his lip. He could sense the girls impending upheaval and came to a halt removing her from his shoulder just in time to avoid a major catastrophe, namely her breakfast down his back.

Kagome turned to the kami behind her in embarrassment and smiled a weak apologetic smile to him. "Sorry" She whispered.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the pale girl with a bored expression, then picked her up and carried her to a small stream so that she could cleanse herself.

Kagome kneeled by the water grateful for how cool it was. She splashed her face, rinsed her mouth, then cupped her hands to take several large drinks. Once satisfied she looked over her shoulder at the male behind her and again smiled her thanks to him.

Sesshoumaru curled his lip in response to her smile, then picked her up, and instead of throwing her over his shoulder he held her pressed up against his chest, then took off, heading for home.

He was only about an hour from home when the stench of his enemy hit his nose. Coming to a halt he set the girl down and turned to face north waiting for his enemy to make his appearance.

"What's going on?" Kagome whispered to her companion. She felt that if she spoke to loudly something terribly bad would happen.

Sesshoumaru glared at the forest not bothering to answer the girl. Naraku was nearby, but unmoving. "Show yourself worthless half-breed." He stated in his cold lordly voice, a voice that none dared disobey… well none used to disobey that is until he met the girl standing at his side. She was the paragon of disobedience and since her arrival into his life, he found that all beings around her were slowly following her example of insolence.

"My, my, Lord Sesshoumaru. It seems you have followed in your fathers footsteps." An evil voice chuckled from the darkness of the forest. "Carrying around a pathetic ningen female and caring for her no less. My how the mighty have fallen."

Sesshoumaru not one to mince words, especially when they weren't needed, raised his hand and released his green whip destroying the tree that the hanyou was hiding in.

Kagome watched in shock as the tree crumbled to the ground, then her mouth fell open when a being covered in a white baboon's pelt appeared before them. She reached over and wrapped her fingers around his bare arm. "Was that thing alive once?"

Sesshoumaru didn't bother looking over at the girl. He was a warrior and as a great warrior he knew that you never take your eyes off your enemy for any reason. That included stupid questions from impudent females. "Hanyou remove yourself from my presence or I shall remove your life from your body."

Naraku chuckled at the demon lord's threat and decided to attack the being in white where it would hurt the most, and hopefully cause him to rid his self of the miko wench at his side. Then he would be able to gain control of the jewel with in the girl's body without any interference from the bastard of the west. "So tell me lord Sesshoumaru. Have you taken your pleasures of this girl yet? Its only fitting that you should do so since your father mated with a ningen causing your hanyou sibling to be created. Oh and isn't your idiot half-brother in love with a ningen wench? Kikyo isn't it?"

Naraku pushed the baboon mask back revealing his smirking face. "That same human loving blood runs in your veins, so there should be no shame for you in taking this female. Besides she looks to be a pansuke and a good one at that. By my summation you have taken this girl being she is wearing nothing but your haori."

Before Sesshoumaru could respond, the female next to him let loose her tongue. "I AM NOT A WHORE!! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Kagome hopped to the front of the being next to her and pointed a finger at the dark hanyou.

Before another word could leave her lips a clawed hand grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved her back to the side causing her to cry out in pain as she landed on her rear, not to mention her ankle turning in an unnatural way forcing tears to her eyes.

Sesshoumaru dug his foot into the ground and leapt off to attack the hanyou before him. With a quick swipe of his claws the puppet fell into two pieces. Sesshoumaru glared down at the empty baboon pelt, disgusted with the hanyou. A coward that couldn't even face his foes in person. Oh how he would love to feel the blood of the half-breed upon his perfect claws.

A whimper brought his attention to the girl on the ground holding her foot weeping almost silently. He quietly stepped over to her and kneeled down grabbing her foot to check and make sure it wasn't damaged worse than it already was. He knew that when he pushed her away that the force of her fall caused her foot to twist inwardly at an odd angle. He just hoped that it didn't do more damage to the girls foot. She was already annoying enough with the minor injury to her ankle, he couldn't imagine what she would be like if she was to be in worse shape than she already was.

As he raised her foot to his face he waited for the onslaught of her accusing voice to yell at him for pushing her down, but to his shock she kept silent, except for the occasional whimper. He raised his head and looked into her red puffy blue eyes, and with what he saw in her eyes he felt slightly bad for causing her more pain. Yet had she held her tongue and not interfered he wouldn't have had to remove her from in front of his person and she wouldn't be in pain as she now was.

He gathered her up into his arms and using his jaki he rose to the air and flew off heading for home. He figured that he should arrive at his estate just after sundown, and hoped that there would be no more hindrances between now and then.

The sun had just set and Sesshoumaru could see the mountain that his home sat at the base of in the distance. He looked down at the girl in his arms, she was lightly sleeping curled up against his chest. He was thoroughly disgusted with himself for the simple fact that he wasn't as bothered by her cuddling up against him as he should be. He should be sickened with the feel of her pressed up against him, but found that her body against his was almost tolerable.

Yep his fathers blood did run through his veins and it liked the feel of human females. He curled his lip in rage at his father and his liking of ningen females. A gasp caused him to look back down at the girl in his arms and he saw the fear in her eyes at seeing his angered face. Dropping his face back to its preferable emotionless state, he adjusted the girl unconsciously pulling her closer to him and vibrating his chest in order to calm her.

A giggle brought his attention back to her. "You're purring." She said as she smiled up at him.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Girl I do not purr."

Kagome lightly poked him in the chest. "Then what do you call the vibrations coming from your chest?"

"It is called a heartbeat or are you to simple to understand the simple workings of a living body."

Kagome sighed in exasperation. "Sure, a heart beat, if you say so."

Sesshoumaru dug his claws into her thigh causing her to grunt in slight pain. "Cease your prattling. We shall arrive at our destination soon."

Kagome turned her head to look in the direction they were headed in and far in the distance all she could see was a mountain. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Home" Was all he said.

"Home? Whose home? Yours?" She questioned as she looked up at him and was only received with a slight nod. "Well, this should be exciting." She stated as she pressed her head against his chest.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her and watched as her eyelids slowly fell closed. 'Exciting is not the word I would choose girl.' He thought to himself. Somehow he knew that what he had endured with her so far was nothing compared to what he was about to suffer having her contained within the wall of his home. Life would never be the same again. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning and you had better heed it for I don't want to hear about this later. Kagome is going to come across as rather childish in this chapter but it will only last for this chapter only. The next chapter starts her growth out of her child like teen years into her adultish teen years. So please just bare with me.**

And this comes up a lot and to answer the question of why Sesshoumaru keeps Kagome with him even though she irritates him... I will tell you this much. The answer to that question was answered in the first chapter and will be touched upon in later chapters. Not to mention if he just killed her then there would be no story and I would have just ended it that way after the first chapter.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

Sesshoumaru woke with a start and a growl lingering on his lips. His body was taught and tense, and a sheen of sweat covered his hypersensitive skin. He sat up and felt his hair cling to his sweat covered body and for the briefest of moments it bothered him that his perfect hair would stick to him in such a manner.

He ever so gracefully brought himself to his feet and in all his naked glory walked over to the changing table where a basin sat with some cool water in it. Taking a cloth he dipped it in the water and began to wipe his heated skin down.

As he worked the cloth down his body, he came to the partial source of his heated waking. He curled his lip at his semi standing tall manhood, in thorough disgust. Not because he hated his manliness, but because it was craving attention from a female, not just any female but a certain female that wore indecent clothing, and one he had seen covered in nothing but droplets of water. One who he had seen on her hands and knees crawling across the ground giving him a good glimpse of what was hidden behind a thin piece of white cloth.

He could feel his traitorous manhood coming to attention at the thought of the strange girl and growled in disdain at such a desirous feeling. It had been a week since he had arrived home and put the girl into the care of his personal naikai. Why he would grant the girl such a liberty as giving her over to his personal physician was beyond him, any healer would have sufficed. Yet he handed her over to the best healer in the known land.

Once she was no longer in his care he figured that that would be the end of her until he rid the land of the dark hanyou, and then be rid of her. However, she still occupied his mind, especially when he slept or was meditating. Why was she such a dominant force in his mind? She was just a lowly human and a painfully annoying one at that. The dreams of her skin rubbing against his, while her small hands worked their magic while wrapped around his hardened length, was getting to be more than he could bear.

Maybe just maybe she had placed some kind of a spell on him making him fantasize about her. He almost chuckled at such an absurd thought, if the girl couldn't keep from injuring herself then there was no way in all the seven levels of hell she could accomplish such a feat. Although that would mean that the thoughts and dreams about her were all his own making. Therefore telling him that he lusted for the girl, for which he severely didn't.

So why then was he having such thoughts about her? There was only one answer he could come up with for that question and that was he needed a good rut. How long had it been since he indulged in the flesh of a female? Perhaps his body was demanding satisfaction that he had too long denied it and therefore it was just craving the only female he has spent an extended amount of time with. Well if that's the case a good rut with any female should solve all his problems and the girl will cease to cross his mind for any reason what-so-ever!

With that thought in his mind, he dressed and swept out of his room heading for the nearby demon village in order to sate his body's need and to rid his mind of the girl. The girl with the pale skin and small hands that could… He growled in agitation at the path his thoughts were taking and used his demon speed to take him to the village as quickly as possible.

Kagome sat on the floor with arms crossed and bottom lip stuck out in defiance. Every morning since Sesshoumaru had dropped her off with some male, whose name she still didn't know being he wouldn't give it to her, they had fought about the same thing. He wanted her to wear a traditional kimono as a proper female should, and she wasn't having any part of it.

She offered to wear a simple haori and hakama, but the male sitting across from her wouldn't hear of a female doing such a thing. "I. Am. Not. Wearing THAT!" She snapped at the elderly male who was glaring at her with disgrace in his eyes.

"My lady it's only proper for one such as yourself to dress accordingly." He retorted with absolute exasperation.

Kagome glared at the man who was the only being she had seen in the entire week since their arrival at what she could only call a palace. It didn't take long for her to realize that she wasn't dead nor was she in hell, and by no means was the man named Sesshoumaru a kami. The doctor across from her had pointed out to her the flaws in her thoughts, followed by informing her of what year she was actually in.

Once she awoke from collapsing from shock, she was bound and determined to confront Sesshoumaru and make him pay for letting her think that all this time she was dead. So forgetting her injured ankle AGAIN, she tried to storm out of her room to confront him. She didn't even make it one step before she fell to the ground crying out in pain. The doctor hovered over her and said something that made her quickly forget about the pain in her foot.

"My lord said you were simple and prone to injury, but I really had no idea as to how correct he was in that sentiment."

Her pain gave way to righteous fury at the words of the doctor, and before the doctor could react she had sat up and wrapped her hands around the old doctors neck.

Lucky for him he was a youkai and was in no shape to be harmed by the little ningen female, unlucky for her. He pried her hands from around his neck and stared at her in disbelief. His lord was correct in that she was indeed a very strange creature and one to watch carefully for you just never knew what she would do next or more importantly get you to do for her.

So here he was again locked into the same battle with her that seemed was never going to end. He was a traditionalist and felt all females should dress properly. Upon laying his eyes upon her for the first time, wrapped in nothing but his lord's haori he was horrified. However, if he thought that that was bad, nothing could prepare him for what she put on just after her arrival.

Her clothes were beyond what one would call scandalous and he had insisted immediately that she remove the indecent clothing and to put on a proper kimono to cover up the parts of her body no man should lay eyes upon unless they were mated to her. He was even more shocked when she resolutely denied him, telling him that her clothes were just fine and that she 'preferred' them to a kimono. Then she offered that she would wear hakama and haori, which was better then what she was currently wearing, but only vagrant women wore the clothes of men and from the looks of her she wasn't anywhere near a vagrant. So he had to deny her that clothing choice as well.

He had finally had enough of her defiance and decided that it was time to take action against her. Granted what he was about to do went against everything he ever believed in, when it came to dealing with contemptible females, but it had to be done in order to force her to comply. In one swift movement he had her on her back, sitting upon her chest.

"GET OFF ME!" Kagome screeched hoping that his sensitive ears would explode from the sheer volume of her yell.

"Do not yell." He snapped back. "Since you will not willing comply with my wishes, it seems that I must force you to obey."

Kagome was shocked and angered. He was actually going to force her to wear a stupid kimono. "Fine! I'll put the stupid thing on!" She yelled back at him.

Now had the doctor known her, he would have seen through her compliance, but as it were he didn't so he was thoroughly unprepared for her next course of action. He rose from kneeling over her and as soon as he did, he felt a sharp pain shoot through his gut as he fell to his knees then over to his side.

Sesshoumaru opened the door to the room where the sense of overwhelming hostility drew him, and wasn't the least bit shocked at what greeted his eyes. His doctor was curled up in a ball on the floor and the girl was sitting a foot or so away from him kicking him with her good foot while using language that he had never heard come from a female in all his years of life. That contemptible need to sigh due to the little female reared it ugly head once again, and for the first in his life he indulged in the meaningless act and found that he did not like it in the least. "Girl"

Kagome halted her assault upon the crumpled physician and turned her angry eyes upon the only one who would call her that.

"Explain to this Sesshoumaru exactly what you are doing to my naikai."

"He…" She pointed an accusing finger at the doctor at her feet. "tried to FORCE me to wear a kimono… LITERALLY." For good measure she gave the doctor one more good kick to his thigh.

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to the grounded doctor then back to the girl. "And for that you felt it necessary to attack him."

"He.. he attacked me FIRST!" She bit out angrily. "Besides its not like you've been here to see what I have had to suffer because of him over the last week." She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He didn't know why he needed to know, but something in him just had to understand. "Explain."

"Everyday since you dropped me with him…" She sneered as she glared at the slowly recovering doctor. "he has tried to force me to wear a kimono. I don't like kimono's!" She yelled as her foot connected with the doctors midsection. She then turned her 'I'm just an innocent victim here' eyes upon the lord of the castle. "I offered to wear hakama and a haori and he…" Again her foot mysteriously acted upon its own and hit the doctor in the shin. "called me a vagrant!" She turned back to Sesshoumaru. "I just don't see what the problem is with my own clothes." Her eyes became deadly as she turned them back to the doctor. "If I like them then that's all that matters." She hissed at the man on the floor.

Sesshoumaru just stared on unsure if she was ever really speaking directly to him. She acted as if he had never entered the room and she continued to assault the doctor even knowing he was standing there. "Girl cease you attack upon him."

Kagome looked over at him and he could have sworn that the look in her eyes said that she had never once in her life assaulted anybody and the mere fact that he was accusing her of such an action now was utterly uncalled for.

"My lord." The doctor grunted then continued to speak as he brought himself to a sitting position. "I would suggest that the girl be taken to the dungeons and punished for her actions against me. Then she should be educated in how to be a proper lady and not behave as a pansuke." Just as the last word left his lips his ability to breath suddenly became extremely hindered as his back thumped against the wooden floor.

"I'll show you pansuke!" Kagome yelled as she wrapped the obi to the kimono she refused to wear around the elder man's neck.

Sesshoumaru was sorely tempted to grin at the sight of the small girl taking down the elder youkai. He had never seen anything so strange in all his years. The girl Kagome continued to shock him and to see such a small thing bring down a youkai while she was injured was highly amusing. Granted the doctor was well past his prime in life, but that didn't excuse the fact that a mere slip of a girl had taken him, a youkai no less, down.

Gracefully he walked up to the girl and grabbing her around the waist yanked her free of her hold upon the obi around the doctors neck. He had to hold her straight out in front of him to avoid her kicking feet and flailing fists.

"Put me down!" She yelled still feeling the overwhelming need to remove the doctors life from his body.

Sesshoumaru gave the girl a good shake. "Cease this behavior." And was pleased that she complied so quickly. He then looked down at the doctor who was pulling the obi from his neck while gasping for breath. "Zinan, meet me in my study when the sun touches the mountain and we shall discuss your actions." With the girl still in his hands he left the room not waiting for an answer from the elderly youkai. He knew that Zinan would comply with his orders therefore he needn't wait for an answer. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshoumaru moved swiftly through the halls of his home until he came to the door that led to the gardens. Once outside he placed the girl down upon the grass and stood there just staring down blank faced at her.

Kagome looked up into the golden eyes of the large being and could feel her ire begin to rise again. Here he was looking at her like she was nothing but a mere child that needed a good spanking for her actions. Sure if she were honest with herself, which she absolutely hated to be, she would admit that her actions with the doctor were rather childish. Yet she was never one to be honest with herself during moments of emotional passion and especially when she was in the wrong. So crossing her arms over her chest, she set her face into a picture of perfect defiant determination and waited for him to make the first move.

Sesshoumaru knew her game and has had centuries to perfect the game of patience and if he really wanted to he could out last her without so much as a blink of an eye. Yet, the recent events prompted him to give into her this one time and force the issue first. "Explain" He watched as her defiance left her and her shoulders slumped in exhaustion.

"It's just that I don't understand what's going on. One minute I'm at home cleaning out a well house and the next thing I know I'm falling into the well to what I thought was my death. Then I meet you and you act as if you hate me, for what reason I don't know, then you bring me here and just dump me off onto some old doctor thing… guy… or whatever he is and I don't see you for a week. I don't know where I am, I just know that when I am is completely wrong."

He could scent her tears long before they ever left her eyes. When he asked her to explain he didn't mean everything up to this point, just an explanation of her actions with his naikai. Yet this was even better than just a explanation of her behavior, for he didn't understand how a girl who talked, dressed, and acted as she did came to be upon his lands. Then when she said that 'when' she was, was completely wrong his attention was focused on her with pinpoint concentration. "When you are."

Kagome nodded her head at him. "Your doctor told me that the year we are currently in is 1505, but when I was at home before I fell into the well, the year was 2005. It just doesn't make sense."

Sesshoumaru just couldn't stop the eyebrow from shooting up. What the girl was saying was just too unbelievable to be true. Then again that would explain all her strange actions, dress, and manner of speaking towards him. He was never one to be dumbstruck nor one to be dumbstruck into speechlessness, but here he was in shock and unable to think of a single thing to say. Damn that girl and her ability to make him suffer actions he had never once in his long years of being, suffered from or indulged in.

Kagome looked up at him, eyes wet with tears. "I just want to go home… back to my family… back to where I belong." She gripped his hakama and pulled herself up the front of him, then fisted her hands into his haori. "Please help me find a way home." She then buried her face into his chest and silently sobbed.

Sesshoumaru just stood there still shocked into speechlessness. Oh how he loathed this feeling of not knowing what to do or to say, but as the lord of the west he could say or do anything he wanted, and if silence was all he could come up with then so be it. However having a ningen attached to his person crying into his chest was unacceptable. He wanted to shove her from his body and give her the die look, but found he was unable to act upon that need. Something was holding him back and he knew exactly what it was and despised himself for it.

It was his instincts that kept him from throwing her from his person. Why did his instincts take such control of him when around this female? She was nothing more than a simple ningen and shouldn't be worth his time, or better yet she shouldn't still be alive. Yet here she was still living, breathing, and just being an all around nuisance. Then there was this new bit of information pertaining to her… she wasn't of this time. She held the secrets to the future, if she was indeed born some five hundred years from now, that could help him achieve ultimate power. Although using any information from her was gaining assistance in his pursuit of power, and he desired no help in that area. Now he was really stuck.

Should he gain power with the assistance of this girl or should he stay on his own path for power? Damnation it was always the girl! The simple girl that should play no part in his life what so ever, and at every turn everything he did was because of her. It was too much.

A loud growl brought Kagome out of her tears of sorrow and she looked up to see red eyes blazing back at her. Naturally her first instinct was to step back from the threat and she had every intention of doing just that. But, just as she made to move away two clawed hands grabbed her by the shoulders and raised her up so that she was face to face with the irate demon. She couldn't stop her body from trembling in fear nor could she stop the tears of fear, that now trailed down the paths that her tears of sorrow created, from running down her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru snarled at her and raised his lip bearing his fangs to the girl as he slowly brought her closer to his face. This was it, he was no longer in control of his instincts they had taken complete control of him, dictating his actions. He did not like where this was going and was certain he was going to be one sorry inuyoukai once this was all over.

Kagome's eyes widened beyond what would be considered wide eyed, as the demon drew her ever closer while baring his fangs at her. 'What is his problem with you now?' Her mind questioned and Kagome's mouth opened and answered. "How the hell do I know?!" This snapped her out of her shock, and she pulled her GOOD leg back and let it fly as hard as she could right into the demon lord's stomach.

Sesshoumaru grunted against the force of the kick being unprepared for her to react in such a manner and this gave him the moment he needed to suppress his instincts. Holding her up in front of him, his face almost showed his confusion, but that quickly changed to one of pure annoyance. "Bitch you have pushed me too far once again." He growled at her.

Kagome glared hard at the male. "First off…" She snapped at him. "You attacked me! Secondly DO NOT CALL ME A BITCH!!!!" She screeched into his face. "Are you on some kind of medication that makes you act like a baka every other second or something???" Oh how she wanted to give him a thorough ass kicking, but knew that there was no way she could, especially with a sprained ankle.

Sesshoumaru still holding the girl in front of him, had several questions cross his mind based on her actions and words, from: How dare she assault me, to what is medication? Yet the one thing that popped to the forefront of his mind was; why does she cause his instincts to flare up as they do? The answer to that question was going to have to be analyzed then sorted out and solved in such a manner that the girl would be no more than just another ningen that he could be rid of, once he used her to draw out the dark hanyou so that he could rid his lands of the vile filth.

Without realizing the consequences of his actions he released the girl's arms letting her fall to the ground. Now, if he were your common everyday demon he would have sighed in disgust with himself at what he had just done. He knew very well that the girl had an injured ankle, and knew without a doubt that she had an affinity of using said ankle prolonging the healing process, she really didn't need his help in keeping it swollen and completely unusable.

Kagome buried her face into the grass and sobbed. Falling from that far off the ground onto her sprained ankle was worse than when she sprained it in the first place, and just when it was beginning to heal no less.

Sesshoumaru bent down and with a gentleness that disgusted him to no end, he picked her up bridal style cuddling her to his chest. Kagome fisted her hand into his haori and pressed her face into his chest, wetting his haori with her tears. "Why do you hate me so much?" Came the muffled tear filled question.

He looked down at the crown of her head and stared hard at it. It wasn't her, he knew this, it was him and his inability to control something he thought he had iron clad control over. Granted he should apologize to her for his actions, but for him to apologize meant he was beneath this ningen female and he was definitely not a submissive to anyone, and especially to the likes of her.

He responded to her question with a throaty irritated growl and left the garden.

Sesshoumaru sat on the end of the bed with her foot in his claws looking over it making sure that the injury wasn't worsened with her fall. Satisfied that her ankle wasn't worse but wasn't any better he gently placed her foot down onto the silk pillow and looked up at her downtrodden face. She was looking away from him staring at the wall as small tears trailed down her cheek. "The injury has not worsened." He stated and only received a small nod from the girl, followed by her sliding down into the bed and curling herself up into a small ball.

He continued to sit there and watch her; why he didn't know, but for some unknown reason he just had to stay there and make sure she was truly alright. Several moments later her even breathing told him that she was asleep; he rose from the bed and silently left the room.

A loud growl echoed through the courtyard as Sesshoumaru's patience was being tested beyond what he would consider tolerable. Was there some kind of magic floating through the air causing those associated with him to be so insolent? Suddenly his guards were arguing with him regarding hunting down Naraku and what would be the best mode of operation of killing the bastard; and that was only the beginning of his problems.

First his guards, then his idiot brother suddenly needed to make an appearance making demands the hanyou had no right in making... well as far as he was concerned he had no right in making. Granted as an Inu no Taishou the hanyou had some claim to the resources of the Western palace but as far as he was concerned the hanyou's tainted blood destroyed any claim the hanyou had on anything.

That was followed by his naikai's issue of dealing with the girl. The doctor was bound and determined that the girl be placed into the dungeons until she learned how to behave as a proper lady should. This demand irritated him the most, the girl was far from being a lady, and especially a lady of the Western Lands. Yet the doctor didn't see it that way, and continued to impose his will upon him and make demands that went well beyond his authority.

Then finally there was the girl herself. Granted she wasn't causing him any problems as far as making demands upon him, in fact she was behaving exactly the way he desired her to, silent and out of his way. Yet somehow this was more irritating to him than if she was constantly yelling and demanding him to care for her. Actually he hadn't seen or heard a peep out of her in three days and he knew without a doubt it was due to the events in the garden.

"Enough" He growled out to the guard standing in front of him. "You will do as you are ordered to; and do not attempt to go against my will lest you wish to see your insides on the ground at your feet." He narrowed his eyes just daring his general to argue with him, and when the Kei gave him a nod he turned and swept into the castle. He had other issues to deal with and had every intention of doing so. He had to get his castle and all its inhabitance back under his control lest he kill them all.

"Zinan you will hold your tongue, I grow tired of your words and your need to feel that you are lord of this castle." He narrowed his eyes as the doctor opened his mouth to protest and then snapped it shut upon the look on his face. "I will deal with the girl and you will resume your duties prior to her stay within these walls." He was received with a curt nod from the doctor before he turned and walked down the hall headed for the healing room.

He watched the doctor go then turned towards the door to the room holding the seemingly source to all his problems... the girl. He slid the door open and stepped in locking his eyes onto the girl sitting on the bed. He walked up to the edge of the bed and looked at her ankle and was pleased that the swelling had finally started to go down. He looked up at her face and saw that she was staring blankly across the room not even acknowledging that he was even there. "Girl" She didn't even look up at him just continued her vigil on the blank wall across the room.

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to her he softly grabbed her chin forcing her head to turn towards him. When he looked into her eyes he found nothing, not even the slightest hint of any emotion what so ever. This was a far cry from the girl who showed every emotion that flowed through her body on her face. "The naikai tells me that you refuse to eat or leave this bed and that you only sleep for short periods at a time." Still she made no acknowledgement that he had said a word to her.

He removed his hand from her chin and watched as she returned her blank stare to the wall across the room. "He tells me that you have been in this state for three days now and I find this behavior of yours unacceptable." He rose from the bed and made for the door. "Should you still find yourself in this state by nightfall I shall be forced to take actions to remedy your behavior." He gave her his 'do not doubt my words' glare and exited the room. 


	9. Chapter 9

Night covered the land in darkness and Sesshoumaru was heading towards the girl's room ready to impose his will upon her when he was halted by his general. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru" Kei said as he came running up to him.

"Kei I have no time for your impertinent tongue."

"As you never do, but it's Naraku he's been spotted heading towards the castle."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his general and issued his order. "You will take up guard in the girl's room." He then began walking down the hall and threw over his shoulder. "I do not need to inform you of your fate should something happen to her." Then he was gone using his youkai speed to head out of the castle.

Kei glared at the spot where his lord was standing. He was a general who suddenly found his self babysitter to a worthless ningen female. He knew that Sesshoumaru kept the girl around for the simple fact that Naraku seemed to have an interest in her, but was she really so important that he had to guard her? Obviously his lord thought so, and now was his chance to find out what exactly was so special about the girl.

Entering the room Kei took one look at the female on the bed and immediately knew she wasn't well. Her skin was pale, dark circles were under her eyes, and her eyes were as blank as the wall she was staring at. Not to mention the untouched food sitting on the table next to the bed, causing him to wonder as to when the last time she had eaten. As he looked at her looking so small and frail, he had an overwhelming urge to want to protect her with his life.

He walked up to the bed and looked her over and his copper cat eyes locked onto her ankle which was bruised yellow, indicating that her injury wasn't too long ago and was only recently healing. "So what happened to your foot?" He asked as he drew his eyes back up to her face. Silence was her response. He took a seat on the side of the bed and stared at her. "I know that you are not mute for when you first arrived here I could hear you yelling at Sesshoumaru from clear across the court yard." He eyed her critically then continued. "Unless he cut your tongue out."

He dragged his claws across his chin in thought. "No, I do not think that he cut your tongue out. That kind of behavior is beneath him." He gently grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger bringing her face to look at him. "You know ever since your arrival here, Sesshoumaru hasn't quite been his self. It seems that you bring out a side of him none knew existed, and most of us would prefer to have never known it existed. I have never seen our Lord so on edge until your arrival. Even Zinan who was the calmest being within these walls has been on edge due to you; yelling for no apparent reason and even cursing. How can such a small thing like you cause so much stir up within a being?" He searched her eyes trying to find an ounce of emotion within them and found nothing. Releasing her chin he watched as she slowly turned her head back towards the wall.

Turning he sat next to her leaning up against the headboard and stared at the wall across the room. "Perhaps what is causing you to be so withdrawn is the plainness of that wall." He stated with wave of his hand towards the snow white wall. "If I had nothing but that to stare at everyday I think I too would retreat into my own mind as well." He looked at her from the corner of his eye, and still didn't see any emotion on her face. "No it's not the wall is it? I believe what is causing you to hide away is something more annoying than a plain white wall. Something with silver hair and gold eyes maybe?" He gave a grunt. "Do not think yourself to be the only being in existence to want to kill the Lord of the West just because of his infuriating way of dealing with those around him." He leaned over and whispered to her like someone was listening and he didn't want them to hear. "I will tell you how I deal with the ice prince's 'everything and everyone is beneath me' attitude.

He leaned in a little closer to her and dropped his voice into a very low whisper. "I picture him lying on the floor chewing on his father's boot. He did that when he was a young pup you know." He grinned at the image. "You see Sesshoumaru and I have known each other since our births, being I was brought into being in the morning and that same evening Sesshoumaru made his grand appearance." He straightened back up, placed his arms behind his head and continued.

"You know youkai and humans age differently; a year in your life is only a blink of an eye to ours. Sesshoumaru would have looked about the age of eight or nine in human years when he had three of his teeth knocked out during a training session. Several weeks later they began to grow back in, paining him tremendously." He looked over at her. "Did you know that no matter how many times a youkai has its teeth knocked out they grow back?" Looking at her he nodded his head vigorously as if she was disputing what he had said, and pointed to his right fang. "I have had this knocked out twenty seven times and look its grown back every time." He finished with a tap to the fang.

Seeing no response from the girl, he waved his hand in the air dismissing the side tour of the conversation and continued on where he left off. "One day one of the servants returned from market with Sesshoumaru's father's new boots, boots he had custom made and cost two pouches of gold. When his father returned from training he found his son on the floor with one boot chewed beyond recognition and the other being worked over like a deer bone. I have never laughed so hard as I did that day." He wiggled his toes in his own boots to make sure they were still intact. "Inu no Taishou was furious, but also understood his son's pain, being he too was suffering from new teeth growing in. So he grabbed Sesshoumaru by the neck, dragged him out to the surrounding forest and told him the next time he needs to gnaw on something that there was a forest full of trees that won't cost a single piece of copper to replace and he could chew the forest bare if he needed to; but if he were to ever sink a single fang into one of his boots again he would make a pair of boots out of his hide."

An evil smirk crossed his lips at the memory. "So you see, the perfect Sesshoumaru isn't so perfect after all; and if you ever need to be reminded of that just come find me, I have tons of stories like that one that will make the great Sesshoumaru not seem so great." He looked at her and could almost swear she was attempting to smile, but couldn't quite tell.

After several minutes of silence he looked over at her. "So how about you? Any interesting stories to tell?" He was received with silence but saw her slightly move her eyes towards him. "Well perhaps another time." He sat up and turned towards her. "How about we start with something simple like your name. Unless you would prefer me to call you ningen or girl?"

"Kagome"

He leaned into her for she whispered it so quietly he wasn't exactly sure if she had said anything or not. "I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear you."

"Kagome"

"Kagome hmm? Well that's a nice name, mine is Kei. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand to her and wasn't surprised when she made no move to grab it. "Perhaps some other time. So Kagome what shall we do until the ice prince returns?" He looked over at the food on the table then back at the girl and decided he'd try to get her to eat, seeing as how she looked like she hadn't eaten in days. "Now that we're friends might I ask a favor of you?" He watched her closely to see if she would make a move any move at all and not seeing one he continued. "Do you think you could find it in your heart to eat something... anything? As your friend it would make me happy if you did."

He reached over grabbing the tray with the food on it, set it on her lap and grabbed a rice ball holding it up in front of her face. "If you're worried about it being poisoned I can assure you that it isn't see..." He took a big bite out of it then held the rest out to her. "See? Now you." He held the remainder of the ball in front of her mouth. "I know you're hungry and I'm not asking you to eat the entire tray of food; all I'm asking is that you at the very least take a bite. Please?"

He smiled lightly as her eyes slowly looked up at his face and her lips parted slightly so that she could take a bite. "You don't know how happy that makes me." He stated as he watched her slowly chew.

"Why do you care?"

His eyes widened ever so slightly when her whispered voice hit his ears; and instead of being shocked that she spoke he acted like they had been talking all day. "Well we're friends, no? And as such it is my duty to care about you and your well being." He gave her another bite of the rice ball and continued. "Besides it's either you eat freely of your own will or the brat of the west comes in here and forces it down your throat." He smirked at her when she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Do not doubt that he would attempt to force you to eat whether you wanted to or not. You are under his care and as such it is in his nature to make sure that you are well taken care of."

Kagome looked up at him with an expression that said he was full of it. "If that were true I wouldn't be injured." She stated just above a whisper as she pointed to her ankle.

Kei looked down at the unsightly appendage and was tempted to question her as to the cause of the sprain, but seeing as she looked as if she hadn't slept in days he opted for trying get her to relax enough to let sleep claim her. With a deep sigh he looked into her eyes. "The hour grows late, how about you get some sleep and when you're good and rested you can tell me everything that has happened and what has caused you to end up in such a state." He finished with a wave of his hand over her body. "It would give me an excuse to come and visit you again. Deal?" He smiled a large grin baring his fangs at her; it was a smile she couldn't refuse.

She gave him a small smile with a nod then slid down into the bed; he then covered her with the thin sheet. Once he was sure she was comfortable he watched as her heavy eyelids fell closed and not long after her breathing evened out informing him that she was walking the land of dreams.

Kei rose from the bed and went to stand in front of the open window. It was late in the summer, fall was less than two moon cycles away, and he could already smell the change in the air. His curiosity was eating away at him in regards to the relationship between the girl and Sesshoumaru, and how she ended up in the state she was currently in. It wasn't like Sesshoumaru to let a being, even if they were a ningen, to end up in this terrible of a state for any reason.

He turned towards the shoji door when he heard footsteps heading towards the room and from the lightness of the steps he knew the being to be Sesshoumaru. "Hmm... that was fast. The bastard must've escaped." He whispered to his self and just as he finished the door silently slid open revealing a slightly angered Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked from his general to the girl and back to the neko youkai then narrowed his eyes at the cat.

"Do not even think it." Kei hissed out in a whisper.

He kept his eyes narrowed on the cat, for it didn't escape his attention that the food on the table had been eaten, and the girl was sleeping comfortably. Not to mention the scent of the cat coming from the bed the girl was sleeping in. "You have overstepped your bounds." He quietly growled out.

Kei curled his lip baring a single fang and walked towards the demon lord; then when they were face to face he smirked and responded. "Jealous are we?" He then pushed passed the youkai and walked down the hall towards his own quarters. He really didn't expect to get far, and wasn't surprised in the least when Sesshoumaru issued his order.

"Kei you will come to the study so that we may discuss your actions and the consequences of such." Sesshoumaru watched as his general stopped, took three overly large steps backwards, and entered the door to his left. A small growl passed his lips at the action of the neko, and for what seemed the umpteenth time since his birth he wondered why he tolerated Kei's behavior and continued to allow the cat to live.

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk staring at the cat waiting for him to tell him what had occurred in the girl's room, but realized rather quickly that the cat was going to keep his tongue behind his teeth.

Kei sat there holding his claws up in front of his eyes, eyeing them like they were the most interesting thing in the world. He knew that Sesshoumaru was on the edge of madness with wanting to know what had transpired between him and the girl during his absence, but would never show it. He knew the demon lord as well as he knew his self and knew without a doubt the exact moment Sesshoumaru would loose his patience. When he felt Sesshoumaru's aura change to one of pure annoyance he opened his mouth and began at the same moment Sesshoumaru opened his to issue his command.

Sesshoumaru was tempted to growl at the neko, always the cat waited until the second he was going to speak before he began telling him what he wanted to know.

"I know what you think Sesshoumaru." Kei started as he eyed his lord carefully. "I have known you for far too long and what you think is not what happened." He finished with a long stroke of his claws through his reddish black hair.

Just as Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to respond a loud female scream sounded throughout the castle, and in an instant both youkai were out of the study and in the girl's room.


	10. Chapter 10

Just as Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to respond a loud female scream sounded throughout the castle, and in an instant both youkai were out of the study and in the girl's room. Upon entering the room they saw a snake youkai hovering over the girl on the bed, holding her arms above her head and clearly aroused.

Before either could make a move towards the youkai it grabbed the girl and moved towards the window. "Thissss girl isss mine." He hissed as he raised his tail up, sticking the sharp tip against Kagome's neck. "One move and I will kill her."

Sesshoumaru and Kei stared hard at the youkai, silently communicating, unbeknownst to the snake.

The youkai smirked in victory as he took a single step backwards closer to the window; then just as he blinked the two more powerful youkai vanished, and a split second later reappeared, with Sesshoumaru standing in front of him, and the cat behind him.

Kagome let off a yelp of pain as the snake's tail began to press into her neck breaking the skin, trickling blood down the side of her neck.

Kei grabbed the snake's tail that was pressed up to Kagome's neck and used it to liberate the snake of the use of its head, at the same moment Sesshoumaru rid the snake of its arms freeing the girl. He grabbed her before she could hit the floor fully, and possibly injuring her ankle further.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist, afraid that the snake was still going attack her.

"How did that thing make it past my guards?" Kei hissed. He looked over at his lord with the girl wrapped around him, and was tempted to smirk. The two of them holding on to each other just looked so right. With a curt nod towards Sesshoumaru he leapt out the window in order to pull the guard and find out how the snake managed to break their defenses and enter the castle unnoticed.

Sesshoumaru released the girl, but she didn't release him, instead she squeezed tighter around his waist. "Girl you are safe, you can let go now." He stated plainly.

Kagome shook her head against his chest. "They're still out there, waiting."

"Nonsense." He grabbed her arms in an attempt to pull them from around his person, but as he did so her arms tightened their hold upon him, almost like she was trying to squeeze him in two. "Girl" He growled.

"But they really are out there, waiting." She pulled her head from his chest and looked hard into his eyes. "I can feel them. Like something tickling on the edge of my senses. Just beyond the trees that border this place; and besides I am not staying in her with that." She bit the last part out and jerked her head towards the dead creature on the floor behind her.

Sesshoumaru looked down into her face, and released his aura; sure enough he could feel them out there shifting and waiting. He narrowed his eyes at the window, not liking for one second that the girl was able to sense something he couldn't, until he tried. Instead of growling like he desired to do, he issued his commands to Kei telepathically. 'Kei, send the scouts to the forest to mark the exact location of the enemy. Upon their return we shall sweep the trees.'

'Hai, master.'

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl still holing onto him with all her strength. "You will release your hold upon me."

"No" Was her one word response, and with such an edge to it he thought for sure she was going to maintain her attachment to him for the rest of eternity. Perhaps if he were to take her to another room, then perhaps she would release him so that he could sweep the forest with his army.

He picked her up, made for his own room and slid the door open; once inside he set her down and again tried to pull the girl from his being, and found that she still held her iron tight grip around his waist. "Girl" He attempted to not sound so irritated, but his voice belied his intent.

Kagome let off an annoyed sigh and released him, then hopped back from him. "Can I ask you a question?" She started far too calmly.

Sesshoumaru just stared at her waiting for another one of her demands that usually accompanied the request to ask a question.

"Why do you hate me so much? I mean what did I ever do to you that was so bad, that you growl at me, threaten me, and just all around dislike me?" She poked him hard in the chest with her finger. "You..." She began with her teeth ground together. "were angry with me because I was hungry now your angry because I won't eat. You..." The finger again jabbed him in the chest. "were angry when I sprained my ankle no thanks to you!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand when she attempted to jab him in the chest again, and she quickly jerked her hand from his grasp and continued on. "You got angry because I couldn't walk, you were angry for some reason I don't know, then dropped me to the ground injuring my ankle worse. Now you're angry because I am silent and completely out of your way; which I assumed was what you wanted..." She threw her hands up into the air in exasperation and stared hard at him. "But apparently no matter what I do it angers you. So why don't you just take me back to where you found me and let me be then we could both be happy. You don't want me here anymore than I want to be here."

Gold eyes narrowed at the girl; again she was pushing him to the point of killing her. "You will hold your tongue girl." He growled threateningly.

Kagome looked up at him and purposely widened her eyes. "Oh let me guess. You're angry with me again and for only a reason you know. Right?!" Her eyes suddenly narrowed to a deadly point. "I hate you." She hissed and made for the bed. Her head was beginning to feel light, from the sudden activity and the not eating or sleeping much. She crawled up on the bed and tossed over her shoulder as she laid down on her side, pulling her knees up to her stomach, with her back to him. "Just go do what ever it is that you need to do so that I can leave here and find my way back home and finally be free from you." She let her eyes drop closed and almost instantly fell asleep; that is until she was unceremoniously hauled out of the bed.

"Your insolence wears on my patience girl." Sesshoumaru growled into her face.

Kagome stared back at him and a single tear fell from her eye. "Just let me go." She whispered dejectedly.

Sesshoumaru couldn't explain why he did it and was pretty certain he only did it because his instincts dictated that he should, that was the only explanation he could wrap his mind around and the only one that made any amount of sense. He pulled her against him, crushing her to him, lightly growling in a low calm fashion.

Kagome dropped her head to his shoulder and silently began to cry, letting her tears stain his haori. "Please just..." She trailed off for it was becoming too much for her; her fatigue was wearing on her and soon took her mind into darkness.

Sesshoumaru continued to hold her to him until Kei's voice entered his head. 'The scouts have returned.' He laid the girl on the bed and covered her with the fur bed covering. 'You will send Raidon and Taro to my chambers to guard the girl.'

'Hai'

He gave the girl one last glance, and then left the room through the window; he had enemies to destroy and was going to find much pleasure in doing so.

It was late in the day when Sesshoumaru finally returned, landing silently in his room. Upon looking at the bed he quickly noted that it was empty. He opened the door and found that his guards were missing as well leaving him to figure either the girl crawled her way out of his room and his guards followed, or someone or something absconded with his guards and girl. He was sure it was the former for there was only one being who was a threat to his home and those who dwell in it... Naraku. However there was no scent of the half-breed and he had been battling Naraku all through the night and chasing him down when he once again fled like a coward.

No, the girl was still within his castle walls he could easily scent her out. Walking down the hall he followed her trail, exiting out through the doors that led to the gardens, across the pond, up the small hill... and he knew where she was. The girl had made her way to the hot springs hidden within the base of the mountain and he wondered if she had hopped, crawled, or did one of his guards carry her all this way.

She probably coerced one of his guards to carry her to the hot springs; most likely Taro the boy was simple enough in his view and always more than willing to assist a female in need, no matter what it was they needed. As he approached the entrance he spotted Raidon and Taro standing at the sides of the entrance, confirming what he already knew; the girl was inside. "You will return to your previous duties." Both men gave him a deep bow. "Hai master." Then began walking away well Raidon knew how to obey his orders anyway.

"My Lord" Taro turned and again bowed to him.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the guard but waited to hear what he had to say, for the guard couldn't be around a female and keep his tongue behind his teeth causing female to speak freely to him.

Taro seeing Sesshoumaru not moving and knowing his lord knew he was waiting for him to speak opened his mouth and began. "My Lord, I know that speaking with the girl is stepping beyond my bounds, however I think you should know that upon her recovery she plans on escaping you." He tapped his fingers on the hilt of his sword nervously with what else he knew but was unsure if he should say it or not.

His gold eyes caught the action of the guard. "Continue" He stated in a manner that left no room for disobedience.

"Well it seems as if the girl has discovered something about herself and could be a threat to all of us." He held up his arm and showed him the burned material along with the small burn marks upon his arm. "It occurred during her angered out burst when I denied her her request to be escorted back to where you found her."

Sesshoumaru looked his guard up and down and was pleased with his loyalty. "You have done well Taro; I will deal with the girl." He knew what the girl had discovered and was none too pleased about it. "You will return to your post and when I finish with the girl I shall fetch you and you will tell me everything that has occurred here since my departure."

"Hai master." Taro bowed, then turned and left.

As soon as he lifted the leather covering the entrance, the scent of the girl surrounded him. Yes she was in there and had been in there for some time. Looking at the two entrances to the two hot springs he quickly determined that the girl was in his personal spring. The one to the left was for his guards and servants; the one to the right was his and his alone, none were allowed to use it.

He narrowed his eyes as he moved to confront the girl and upon stepping through the entrance to his hot spring his eyes widened slightly. There she was sitting in his spring, her entire body covered with a light pink light. He was hoping she would never discover her powers, but there was not he could do about it now. "Girl"

Kagome snapped her eyes open and turned to face the demon lord. If her skin wasn't flushed with the heat of the hot spring it certainly would be with him staring at her naked body. The pink surrounding her skin flared then disappeared and she wrapped her arms around her chest in order to hide herself from his gaze. "Hey, get out of here!" She yelled as she pointed towards the entrance with her finger.

"Girl this is my hot spring; you will explain why you are using what is forbidden to all within the castle walls." He stepped closer to her so that when her mouth spoke against him he could easily snatch her out of the hot spring and punish her properly.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows; his hot spring and forbidden? "First off I didn't know it was YOUR" She sneered at him. "Hot spring and secondly get out of here!"

"You will not speak to me in such a fashion as this nor will you order me about." He growled in a deadly manner. The girl seemed to have found herself and he did not like it.

"Pompous ass!" She bit out, then reached for a cloth to wrap around her body while still in the water. "You don't like me but you won't leave me alone; are you always this insane or am I just that special?!"

Sesshoumaru walked up to the edge of the hot spring and just as he reached down to grab the girl by the neck and yank her out, she quickly grabbed his wrist and yanked him in. 


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome shot through the castle in a panic, wrapped in nothing but her drying cloth; not minding the stares of shock from the castle inhabitants. Her eyes darted around her like a cornered animal that was about to be caught by a predator, when she slammed into a hard chest. A cry of panic escaped her throat, thinking that she had just run into the being she threw into the hot spring.

"What goes on here?" Kei asked as he looked down at the wet, wrapped in nothing but a drying cloth, panicked girl.

Kagome locked her eyes with his copper and sighed lightly in relief. "Oh it's you." She stated breathlessly then grabbed his haori in one of her hands. "You have to get me out of here! He's going to kill me."

Kei arched his eyebrows in wonder. "What happened now?"

She hurriedly stepped around him, pressing herself against his back trying to hide from the being she could feel coming towards her fast and angry. "Oh Kami here he comes." She cried as she attempted to take off running again, but was halted by a large, angry, dripping wet, red eyed demon standing in front of her. She pressed herself harder against Kei's back, trying to sink herself into his skin.

Kei turned to see a wet Sesshoumaru staring down deadly at the girl. He tried to keep the grin off his face but couldn't. "She didn't." He said with a small chuckle.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother looking at his guard; just kept his deadly gaze upon the girl. "Leave us." He growled.

Kagome kept her wide blue eyes locked onto the angry demon as she locked her hand into Kei's haori. "Don't you dare leave me alone with him." She ordered as she tightened her grip upon his haori.

"Girl you will be punished." Sesshoumaru growled out as he reached out to grab her.

Kagome cried out in fear as she shot around Kei to hide behind him before the deadly hand could grab her. "Leave me alone!" She yelled as she peeked around Kei's arm.

"Kei remove yourself." Sesshoumaru ordered with a deadly glance at his guard.

The cat demon made no move to obey his lord. "Iie Sesshoumaru." He started as he locked his copper with the demon lord's crimson. "Your beast is raging and you have no sense about yourself." He held his hand up before the demon lord could make another order. "She can not withstand your retribution. She will die."

Sesshoumaru eyed his guard with contempt but could see the truth in his words. With an inward evil smirk he decided that he would punish them both with one simple order. "Kei since you seem so concerned with the girl; she is now your responsibility. You will keep her silent and out of trouble; and once the hanyou is brought down perhaps I shall mate her off to you." Then in a swirl of dripping wet silk, he walked away from the two shocked beings behind him.

Kei laughed nervously as he ran his claws through his hair. "Well that was unexpected." He sighed as he turned to face a pale, wide eyed girl.

"What?" Kagome whispered as she stared at the wet spot on the floor where Sesshoumaru was just standing; trying desperately to wrap her mind around what just happened.

A small laugh escaped Kei's lips as he grabbed the girl by the shoulder and led her to the new room that was just prepared for her. "Let's get you dressed before some of the males start getting ideas about you." He led her down the hall to her room silently.

--

Kagome sat on her bed eyebrows furrowed, hands clenching and unclenching in her lap as she tried to sort out this sudden change in her life. She was practically chained to the cat demon, only allowed to leave her room with him and if she needed to bathe he had to escort her to the hot springs, stand out side the entrance until she was done then take her back to her room, or to eat, or to do whatever it was Sesshoumaru ordered them to do.

It wasn't so much that she didn't like Kei, but she felt bad that he had to baby sit her every waking moment of her day. Sure this was her own fault in a sense; putting Sesshoumaru into a hot spring wasn't exactly her greatest idea; but damn why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Come it is time for us to go." Kei stated as he stepped into her room.

Kagome looked up at the demon and sighed miserably. "Where to this time?"

Kei stared down at her for a moment. "Does it displease you to have my company?"

She shook her head. "No, it's just that…" She sighed again. "I mean having to have me with you all the time. Doesn't it bother you? Don't you have other things you would rather be doing than constantly watching over me?"

Kei smirked at her. "Iie. I enjoy your company and besides…" He started with a wicked glint in his eyes. "So long as I am with you I don't have to run the guard." His lips pulled into an unnerving smirk. "Leaving only one other to take up the responsibility."

Kagome looked up at him and smiled hugely. "The jerk." She whispered.

Copper eyes glinted in amusement. "Hai and it's only a matter of time until either he goes mad or the guards begin to abandon him and his working them from dawn to dusk." He held his hand out to her. "Come. Let us go, sit in the gardens, and watch the jerk, while we relax in the shade."

She placed her hand in his and smirked just as evilly. "Yes. Lets." She stated with a nod then walked out of her room with the cat.

--

"So tell me how is it you ankle is completely healed?" Kei asked as he relaxed against the trunk of the large tree.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "Well I'm not entirely sure. I was sitting in the hot spring, eyes closed and completely relaxed and the next thing I knew, Sesshoumaru was there and…" She waved her hand in the air. "You know what happened after that." She looked down at the appendage in question. "Some time between the bath and the escape from the hot spring it healed."

"Hmm…" Kei stated as he stared at her thoughtfully for a moment. "So he hasn't told you of what you really are then?"

Her eyebrows drew together in question. "What do you mean; what I am? As far as I know I'm just Kagome."

"Hai, you are Kagome by name; but what I speak of is something deeper than that." He cut his eyes over to the figure clad in white on the training grounds; locking eyes with him and smirking at the death glare he was receiving. "Have you heard of a jewel called the Shikon no Tama?"

Her blue eyes widened slightly. "My ojiisan told me of it, but I never believed it to be true." She moved to sit against the tree next to the cat demon. "From what he says is that it's a gem that was created by a powerful miko who trapped her soul along with the evil demons she was at war with; and whoever holds the jewel will be granted their ultimate wish. I don't believe it though." She said with a nod of agreement with herself.

Kei looked at her. "You should believe it, for it is very true. You…" He was cut off when a large shadow cast over him.

"You will hold your tongue neko." Sesshoumaru growled. He heard them speaking and did not like where the conversation was going. He did not want the girl to know who and what she was just yet; not to mention it was grating on his nerves to see them just sitting there relaxing while he was running the guard. "Kei you will return to your duties immediately." He ordered with narrowed eyes, just daring the cat to dispute him.

Kei stretched his spine against the tree. "My lord, I am only doing what you have ordered me to do." He then cocked an eyebrow at the demon lord. "Unless you wish to sit and converse with this beautiful young lady here?" Kei questioned as he grabbed Kagome by the hand then pressed his lips to her inner wrist.

Sesshoumaru curled his lip at the sight before him. He did not like the neko behaving in such a manner with the girl; then a small growl caught in his throat when he heard the female gasp, blush and giggle shyly. Why it angered him to see the neko behave in such a fashion with the female, he didn't know but it did. "You try my patience." He gave the girl a pointed look. "You will return to your duties while I deal with the girl."

Kei smirked at the demon lord. "Very well." He languidly rose to his feet and began to walk away then stopped when he was just past his master. "However should you need me to continue to entertain this lovely creature…" He gave Kagome a wink. "I will be close by." Then which a chuckle at the small growl that passed the demon's lips he walked away. Kei wasn't stupid, and did not miss the death glare his lord gave him when he kissed the girl's wrist. "I believe it's time for a little matchmaking." He chuckled to himself.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the girl at his feet and narrowed his eyes at the death glare she was giving him.

"Now what?" Kagome hissed as she stared up at him. "I'm not allowed to sit and have a conversation; unless you approve of them first?" She sneered.

He didn't bother acknowledging her manner of speaking to him. "You will return to your room, where you will stay until I fetch for you." He ordered in the voice none dared to dispute.

Kagome scrambled to her feet. "You know what?!" She growled as she stepped closer to him. "Why don't you go fling yourself off a cliff." She hissed then stepped around him and began walking back towards the palace. Suddenly she stopped, turned, and glared as hard as she possibly could at him. "Better yet, why don't you just drop dead where you stand! The world would be a hell of a lot better place without the likes of you in it!" She snapped then turned and stormed away from the demon.

Sesshoumaru knew what rage was and was a master of keeping his rage well under control; but the girl was pushing him into a whole new area of rage; an area uncharted and one he would rather not know existed. With and irritated angry growl he went off after the girl; he was going to teach her a lesson in how to behave towards him and she was going to begin behaving that way today.

Kagome slammed the shoji door to the gardens closed so hard that the trim around the door cracked slightly; however she paid no mind to it. "Pompous bastard!" She hissed as she stormed around the garden, until she found something to take her rage out upon. The poor rose bush didn't stand a chance as it was quickly stomped to death. "Think you can control everyone just because you're some haughty lord!" She growled with an extra hard stomp to the poor defenseless plant.

She placed her hands on her hips and glared at her handy work. "That's it!" She bit out with a curt nod of her head. Turning on her heel she walked to the gate leading to the outer wall and glared at the guard standing next to it. "I dare you to stop me." She hissed as she placed her hand on the gate to open it.

"Girl what do you think you are doing?" The guard questioned with an arched eyebrow.

Her eyes narrowed to dangerous little slits. "What does it look like I am doing?" She questioned with a hiss. "And if you dare try to stop me you will be one sorry…" She looked him up and down trying to decide what exactly he was. "Whatever you are."

The guard looked down at the tiny female and cocked a smile. "Tell you what. If you can bring me to my knees I will let you pass."

Kagome pulled her lips into an unnerving smile and cocked her eyebrow at him. "Really? Let's play then." 


	12. Chapter 12

Kei looked out through Sesshoumaru's bedroom window and chuckled at the vision of the girl stomping the life out of the poor defenseless rose bush. 'She has a fire about her that someone in this castle needs in his life, perhaps to melt the frost that sits on the tip of his nose.' Kei thought with an evil glint in his eyes.

Dismissing the girl, he turned and looked around the demon lord's room and smirked. "Alright Ice Prince lets see how much control you have over yourself." He reached into his haori and pulled out the small strange silk thing he had stolen from the girl's room. Holding the white silky thing up in front of his face he just stared at it for a moment. "Quite a strange loin cloth." He stated as he moved to his lord's bed and picked up his head rest. Slicing the pillow open he stuffed the unclean loin cloth into the pillow then removed the ivory needle and thread from his haori and went about the task of stitching the pillow closed.

Knowing how to stitch was his deepest darkest secret but sometimes it did come in handy to know how to wield a needle and thread. He placed the pillow back upon the bed and smirked. "Sweet dreams you cold bastard." He said with a chuckle as he moved to the window to check on the girl. His eyes brows easily shot up to his hair line at the sight that greeted him in the garden.

The girl and the guard were standing apart from each other both looking like they were going to take much pleasure in bringing the other to their knees. "Uh Oh…." He stated when the girl began to glow pink. The seemingly silent sound of the garden door sliding open caught his attention as a being of silver and white stepped into the garden. 'This is going to be good.' He thought with a smirk as he saw his lord's shoulders tighten up at the sight that he came upon.

xx

Sesshoumaru's easily spotted the rose bush that seemed to meet a brutal end and he could feel his ire with the girl beginning to rise even higher than he thought possible… until he spotted the female facing down his guard. He moved to stand before the two staring the other down and narrowed his eyes at them. "That will be enough." He growled menacingly; causing both to cut their eyes over to him.

Kagome looked over at the demon lord and her rage increased ten fold. "I'm going to kill you." She hissed through gritted teeth.

Gold eyes stared hard at the girl. "Girl you try my patience." He growled.

Kagome stormed up to the large male. "As you do mine." She hissed. "You do not want me here. I do not want to be here; so let us solve both our problems by you taking me back to where you found me and leaving me be!" She waved her hands exasperatedly. "I just don't understand why you are so determined to keep me when you clearly don't like me." She curled her lip at him. "Just so you know…" She said with a deep sneer to her voice. "I ain't a flippin pet!" She continued to stare hard at him for a moment then let her face drop sadly as the tension in her shoulders gave way causing them to slump in defeat. "I'm a human who doesn't understand why I'm here, why you insist on keeping me here, and who just wants to find a way home." A small tear escaped her eye and slowly trailed down her cheek. "Please just let me go." She whispered brokenly.

Sesshoumaru stared down at her then turned and began walking back towards the castle. "Come." He ordered. He didn't hear her immediately fall in line behind him; she sighed sadly then slowly began following him.

He led her to her room and had her sit on the bed; perhaps it was time to inform her of who she really was and why it was so important to keep her here. He really didn't want to tell her being he didn't want her going around purifying every demon she came in contact with or by accident purifying him. "Sit." He ordered when she entered the room.

He closed the door behind her and turned to see her sitting on her knees by the window, staring blankly out into the courtyard. "We shall begin." He stated but she didn't look at him. "Tell me what you believe that pink light that comes from your body is."

Kagome sighed. "I don't know. I feel something inside me swirling around wanting to escape and when I look inside my soul it fears and comforts me." She turned to look at him. "It feels like two beings inside me one fighting to break free and the other fighting to keep it contained." She placed her hand on her stomach. "It begins here and spreads out, but each day the power increases and I don't believe that I am strong enough to contain it. I know it is what healed my ankle and somehow I feel it is a threat to beings such as yourself." Her eyes turned devastatingly sad. "I don't want to cause harm to anyone in this place… you included." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru rolled her words over in his mind before he responded. "You are what is known as the Shikon Miko. As such you hold the power to purify demons setting them free of the beast that resides within." He moved to stand next to her and stared out unseeing out the window. "The creature known as Naraku seeks to gain the power contained inside you." He looked down at her. "That power you feel is a part of you; yet at the same time it is something separate from you. Inside you, you hold a gem; the Shikon no Tama." He watched at her eyes went wide.

"But that is a myth…" She furrowed her eyebrows in question. "Isn't it?"

"Iie, it is very true and somehow the gem has found its way to you and considers you as its keeper. You hold the power to bring down the vile hanyou that wishes to gain control of the jewel for his own evil purposes and that I can not allow." He turned and walked across the room towards the door. "You are the key to force him out of hiding so that I can destroy him and bring about peace upon my lands." He turned and stared at her, telling her with his eyes that what he was about to say next was something she had better take to heart. "If the hanyou manages to get his hands upon you, he will throw the lands into utter darkness and destroy all life upon it; including you." He then turned for the door. "This is why I can not allow you to leave; you are the key to life and death." With those words he left the girl to ponder on the importance of his words.

xx

Kei walked down the hall to his lord's study and slid the door open. As he looked in the room he smirked evilly as he made his way over to the pillow his lord sat upon and swapped it out for his back up pillow then left the room. He made his way to the room that held a certain female and lightly knocked upon the wood.

"Come in." A small voice sounded from behind the door.

Kei stepped in and smiled at the girl. "How are you finding yourself today?" He questioned as he walked towards her.

Kagome looked up at the neko and smiled. "Actually I am doing rather well, no that I understand why the bastard won't let me leave."

Black eyebrows shot up as copper eyes stared in shock at the girl. "He told you then?"

"Hai." She stated with an evil smirk on her lips. "Now that I know what this power I have is, I just found a way to keep the bastard in check and a way to make him leave me alone."

"Really? And how is that?" Kei questioned with mirth in his eyes.

"If he continues to treat me the way he does I will just purify him to hell." She stated with force and a nod of agreement with herself.

Kei chuckled. "Well I hope I stay on your good side then." He stated with a large grin.

Kagome rose to her feet and smiled up at the cat. "You don't have to worry about that. You I like." She looked at the door to her room. "Him? Well lets just say if he came up missing one day; I just don't think I would really miss him."

Kei shook his head. "He's really not that bad once you get to know him."

Kagome looked up at him with a face that said your so full of it.

"Hmm… perhaps he is that bad." He said with a chuckle. "But he does have some good points; although you really have to search to find them." He shook his head. "Well enough about the ice prince." He said as he held the navy silk pillow out to her.

"What's this?" She asked as she took it from him.

He shrugged his shoulder at her. "It is just an extra pillow for you. It matches your eyes." He said with flattery lacing his voice.

Kagome beamed at him and smiled hugely at him. "Thank you." She said as she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. "I have to say that so far since my arrival here, this is the nicest thing that has happened to me."

Kei gave her a gentle pat on the back and smirked over her head. 'Oh just you wait. I have a feeling that a lot of nice things will be happening to you soon.' He thought with an inward evil laugh. "Let us retire to dinner." He pulled her from him and held his arm out to her. "Would you allow me to escort you?"

Kagome threw the pillow to the bed and slipped her arm through his. "I would be honored to be escorted by a gorgeous male such as you." She said with a small blush on her cheeks.

Kei smiled down in slight nervousness at her. He did not like those words and decided that he suddenly was on the edge of a disaster of his own making and he had better start treading lightly in his interactions with the girl. Then again if Sesshoumaru decided that he didn't want the girl he would be more than happy to have her for himself, she was quite a spit fire and found his own self attracted to that fire. It could be a dangerous situation if he wasn't careful.

xx

Kei silently slipped into the girl's room just before dawn and moved to stand next to her bed. He quietly and gently pulled the sheet back from her body and grabbed the pillow she was wrapped around. With a few gentle jerks of the pillow she finally released her hold upon it, rolling over to her other side with a moan. Kei smiled down at her as he swapped out the pillow with the backup pillow, covered the girl, and then left the room as silently as he entered.

On his way down the hall he stopped by Sesshoumaru's door and listened to the low growls that seemingly seemed to be of the pleasurable persuasion. He smirked to himself as he continued down the hall to Sesshoumaru's study and placed the black pillow back in its place. Today was going to be a rather interesting day and he couldn't wait.

This was one of the things he loved about being a neko; sneaky and conniving were things he lived for and every chance he got he behaved that way; no matter how much the puppy lord disliked it. Besides what did dogs know about the overwhelming desire to be sneaky, and just all around up to no good? Especially the Inu no Taishou clan? They were so dignified that sometimes he found he wanted to gag in disgust with how perfect Sesshoumaru behaved. The only thing that he found rather entertaining was the fact that the great white bastard had a sibling that was impure, foul and just went against everything Sesshoumaru believed a Taishou should be.

A hanyou for a younger brother was the biggest insult to Sesshoumaru and his pure blood and Kei being the sly cat he was took much pleasure in throwing this in Sesshoumaru's face every chance he got. It wasn't that he disliked Sesshoumaru; no, in fact he and Sesshoumaru had been friends since childhood and both held secrets about the other that none knew. They had both felt the steel of their father's swords on their hides more times than they could count and due mostly to Sesshoumaru and his mischief making. It was just too bad that Sesshoumaru's grandfather turned Sesshoumaru into what he now is.

Kei snorted at the thought. That old dog was just like Sesshoumaru is now and took every chance he could get to turn Sesshoumaru into a cold bastard just like him and it was a sad day when Sesshoumaru returned from his ojiisan's home and was a cold, contemptible, bastard just like his ojiisan. Yet, even as cold as he was, Kei found it more entertaining to annoy his best friend/future lord with his new personality trait. To watch Sesshoumaru try to stay in his cold demeanor while those around him were having fun was the most enjoyable time in his life.

"Kei." A deep voice growled.

The neko stopped in his tracks and had to work hard to remove the smirk from his lips as he turned to face a crimson eyed demon lord. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing and gave his lord a curt nod in acknowledgement.

"Study." Sesshoumaru growled out as he fought to gain control of his instincts and suppress them back.

"Hai." Kei said in a strained voice still fighting the urge to laugh. He knew what his lord wanted and it was going to be a long, hard to keep from laughing, morning meeting. 'This is going to be good.' He thought as he made his way down the hall to the study. 


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it's been awhile, but I've been kinda burnt out on writing. I think I have too many stories going so I'm taking a short break. Although this story and a few others are done I will still post those every now and again. However the one's that are not done such as A Father's Desire and Fighters and Lovers... it will be awhile before I am posting new chapters for those. So just bare with me for awhile.

Also I pose this question to you guys. On other sites many have wanted me to write a story starring Kei and Kags and for those sites I am working on one but have yet to post any of it. So when I do put it up do you guys want it as well? Let me know and if so when I get it done I will put it on here as well. Much love for you all. Keva

P.S. Thanks for all the support and taking time to read my stuff for if it wasn't for you I would really be wasting my time in writing this stuff. Keva

XX

As soon as Sesshoumaru kneeled down upon his pillow, the sent of the girl bombarded his senses. All night her scent surrounded him, causing some rather carnal dreams starring the girl on her hands and knees begging him to take her long, fast, and hard. He woke up with his face buried in his pillow and the most painful erection he had ever had; and the only relief was to indulge in the lowly act of self satisfaction. Now sitting here staring at his general, the girl's scent still seemed to invade his senses, surrounding him in a most unnerving manner.

Kei finally felt that he had himself under enough control to speak with out laughing. "You have summoned me here, what's on your mind?"

Sesshoumaru stared hard at his general. "We will be departing in the morning to draw out the dark hanyou…" His words caught in his throat when he heard a loud voice outside the palace walls that sounded suspiciously like his worthless sibling's. A low growl sounded in his chest at his irritation; this was something he did not need and especially now. However, just as he was about to dismiss his sibling and let the palace guards take care of the matter; a loud crash sounded down the hall causing the walls in his study to shake.

Before the two youkai could make a move to see what was going on, a loud high pitched scream traveled down the hall causing both their ears to ring slightly. In the blink of an eye, both youkai were up, out of the study and down the hall to the girls room.

Kei slid the door open to the girl's room in time enough to see a blur of red leap out through the crumbling hole in the wall, carrying a screaming girl in nothing but her white silk sleeping dress upon its shoulder. "Figures." Kei sighed as he and Sesshoumaru followed after the demon lord's sibling. "Another room." He stated flatly. "If she keeps this up you will be looking for a new home inside a moon cycle." He stated sarcastically.

Sesshoumaru cut his gold eyes over to the cat and dismissed him; he had more important issues at hand at the moment. He and Kei landed in a clearing that the hanyou was sure to run through and waited for the little bastard to appear before them.

Kei looked over at Sesshoumaru with eyebrow cocked. "The usual manner?"

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod and followed that up with an annoyed growl. "Two moon cycles."

"Hmm… two huh?" Kei dragged his claws over his chin in thought. "Feeling a little lenient today?"

Sesshoumaru smirked evilly. "Very well. Three."

"Perhaps four?" Kei questioned as he straightened his body stiff causing the air around him began to swirl wildly, churning up the earth as white light began to surround him. Then in a flash and a loud roar; there stood a large tiger, tail twitching in agitation and claws unsheathed in ready for attack.

Inuyasha landed in the clearing with the girl over his shoulder, screaming and pounding on his back. As soon as he landed his eyes upon his brother and the large tiger standing next to him, he unceremoniously dropped the girl to the ground.

"Hanyou." Sesshoumaru stated with narrowed eyes upon is sibling.

Kagome scrambled to her feet and ran to stand behind Sesshoumaru locking her hands into his haori; peeking around him to glare at the demon lord's brother. Her eyes then moved onto the large cat standing next to her, so large in fact that the arch of his back was several inches above the demon lord's head. She gasped in shock and fear for a moment before she noticed something that seemed familiar to her. "Kei?" She whispered with wide eyes.

The large cat turned its head towards her, gave a curt nod, and stared at her with amusement clearly written in his crimson depths. She kept one hand locked into Sesshoumaru's haori as her other tentatively reached out and stroked though his copper and black striped fur on his front leg. "Wow." She whispered as she released her hold upon the demon lord and began stroking though his fur with force.

Sesshoumaru ignored what was occurring between the girl and his general as he kept his hard stare upon his filthy sibling. "You have again overstepped you bounds, for this you shall be punished."

Inuyasha locked stares with his brother and curled his lip at him. "Yeah? What of it?!" He responded with a growl. "That hanyou bastard seeks the girl and I will use her to draw him out and kill him."

"Ooooh…" Came the girl's voice from behind him and Sesshoumaru was hard pressed not to look to see what was causing her to make that strangely erotic noise. However what ever the girl was doing was quickly pointed out by the whelp.

"Seems as if your whore has moved her attentions on to your general." Inuyasha said with a laugh as he watched the girl molesting the cat's fur on his belly as the cat lowered himself down so that the girl could have better access to his belly.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes to little slits and before he could do or say anything the girl's voice sounded in his sensitive ears.

"I'm not a whore!!" Kagome screeched as she pointed a finger at the figure clad in red. She then halted her administrations upon the cat and moved to stand in front of the demon lord. "You jerk! If you ever touch me again you will be so sorry!" A large clawed hand was placed on her shoulder, and she turned to look up at the demon.

"Kei." Sesshoumaru stated with a low growl as he kept his eyes locked on the hanyou.

Inuyasha turned his eyes to the demon cat and widened them largely as he began stepping backwards. "Kei don't do it." The hanyou threatened weakly.

Kagome looked from the hanyou to the cat and smiled. "Kill em Kei." She stated evilly causing the cat to stare at her. As she locked eyes with the cat, she could have sworn he was smirking when it gave her a curt nod. She watched with a large grin and a barely contained laugh as Kei bowed down on his front legs and began digging his rear legs into the earth to give him good launch support. A giggle broke her lips at the sight of the large cat seemingly to be shaking his butt in the air.

"I'm warning you Kei." Inuyasha said just above a whisper as he stumbled over a bush in his backward retreat.

Kei let off a rumbling growl as he flattened his ears to his head, bared his sharp fangs, and flexed his front claws into the soft earth.

"Hanyou, I believe you had better run." Sesshoumaru stated as he glared at his sibling.

Inuyasha cut his eyes over to his brother then back to the cat before he took his brothers advice and turned tail, disappearing into the early morning shadows of the forest.

Kagome looked over at the cat in question. "Are you not going to go after him?"

Sesshoumaru tightened his hand on her shoulder slightly. "He is waiting."

She looked up at the demon lord. "For what?" She questioned and upon receiving no answer she looked over at Kei. His right ear was twitching slightly and his crimson eyes were staring straight ahead, locked on an unseen point. Then suddenly and silently the giant cat was gone before she could blink.

Sesshoumaru released his hold upon her shoulder, turned and began making his way back towards the palace.

Kagome walked next to him with a giant grin upon her face. "Kei is so kawaii." She whispered to herself, not noticing the glare she received from the being walking next to her. "So can you change like that as well?" She looked up at the demon lord just as he got his face back under control. "And if so are you a cat as well?"

Gold eyes narrowed at the girl. "This Sesshoumaru is not a mangy neko." He stated with a barely contained growl.

"Then what are you?" She asked with wide genuinely curious eyes. She looked him over for any signs of what if anything he was. Nothing about him gave anything away; he and Kei shared some of the same attributes; such as pointed ears, fangs, claws, and well muscled bodies. She eyed his facial markings and furrowed her eyebrows trying to think of all creatures, other than cats, that held odd colored stripes. "A snake maybe or perhaps a lizard of some sort?"

Sesshoumaru could feel his ire with the girl beginning to rise; assuming he was some kind of a lowly snake or lizard. Granted she was just trying to figure out what he was, really giving him no right to be angry with her, but he still felt insulted.

She opened her mouth to continue guessing as to what he was; when a loud yelp, like a dog in pain startled her, forcing an 'eep' from her lips and causing her to leap closer to the demon lord; wrapping herself around his arm. "What was that?" She questioned in a whisper, afraid that if she spoke too loud, whatever it was was going to attack her.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl attached to him and was caught somewhere between being pleased with her actions and disgusted that she was touching him. "I believe…" He started with a small jerk of his arm, trying to detach himself from her hold upon him. "That Kei has caught the hanyou and is currently punishing him for daring to exist."

Kagome instinctively gripped him tighter when she felt him try to pull away from her. "You don't like your brother much; do you?" She asked as she looked up at him.

He gave a short curt nod of his head and again tried to subtlety remove his arm from her grasp, only to fail when she again tightened her hold upon him.

xx

Several long moments later Kei peered through the trees at the two beings walking and had to smirk at the sight of the girl holding the demon lord's arm and of him trying to break free of her hold upon him. 'Hmm… Let's just see how close you two can get.' He thought with an evil chuckle.

Closing his eyes and letting the feel of nature flow over him, he slowly moved towards the tree several feet behind him. He kneeled down silently before the tree and faster than a being could blink; he shot his hand into hole at the base of the tree, grabbing the snake hiding within. Holding the creature in front of his face he smirked. "Large, slithery, and not poisonous. You will do nicely." He stated to the creature with a smirk upon his lips.

He then silently made his way towards the two walking through the forest back to the palace. Trying to stay down wind of the sensitive nose of the demon lord, he place the snake right in the path of the girl, covering it with some leaves and hoping the creature would stay where he put it; at least until the girl came upon it.

With the silent grace that he was so well know for, he leapt up into a tree overlooking the area and waited for them to come upon the creature.

xx

"So are you going to tell me what you are?" Kagome huffed as she stared hard at the large male.

"It is of no importance to you." He stated with a small growl of annoyance.

Kagome narrowed her eyes up at him. "This is why you're such a jerk." She hissed.

"You will watch your tongue wench."

Her eyes went wide at the insult. "Don't you dare talk to me like that!" She ordered with a curl of her lip.

"I will speak to you as I please." He stated letting the edge to his voice be known.

Kagome stopped, moved to stand in front of him, and began poking him in the chest. "No you will not!" She bit out. "I don't care who or what you are! You will treat me with the respect I am deserving of!"

Sesshoumaru snatched her hand up, leaned down so that they were face to face. "Do not order me about girl." His chest rumbled with the growl in his voice. "You are a worthless ningen that is only still alive because you hold the shikon in your body. Do not test my patience lest you wish me to remove the jewel…" He flexed his claws in front of her face. "From your body and your head from your shoulders."

Kagome jerked her hand from his grasp and glared hard at him. "I dare you." She hissed as she looked at him with determined anger.

Sesshoumaru just continued to stare hard at her, seriously contemplating on following through with his threat. With a hard glare at her, he pulled his self up to his full height and continued on his way using long strides to put a lot of distance between them; deciding to leave the girl to her devices to get back on her own.

Kagome stared at his back and snorted in disgust, then put an evil smirk on her lips, turned and began walking the other way. "Bastard." She hissed as she made her way through the forest. "I hope he drops dead where he stands." She growled to herself as she, forgetting she had no shoes on, kicked a poor defenseless stone that had the unfortunate luck of being in her path. "Ow!" She hissed between clenched teeth.

Kei watched this from the tree he stood in and smirked. 'This was better than the snake idea.' He thought as he broke a branch from the tree and flung it expertly in the girl's direction.

Kagome screamed in fear as a loud thud sounded in the bushes to her right, causing her to snap her head up to see if there was anything in the trees. She knew it was a branch that hit the ground beside her, but the question was what caused the branch to suddenly fall? There was no wind or any creatures that she could see; perhaps the branch was loose and just fell of its own accord… Or so she thought. Another branch suddenly fell a few feet in front of her tearing another scream of startlement from her throat and this time she didn't waste time with pondering on what was forcing the trees to suddenly drop their branches as she took off running.

In her blinded by fear sprint, she failed to see the being standing in front of her as she crashed full force into the hard silk covered chest of the being known as Sesshoumaru causing her to cry out in fear.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the shoulders and stared down at her. "Girl."

Kagome looked up to see who was speaking to her and sighed in relief. "Oh it's just you."

"Home is that way." He stated as he turned her roughly in the appropriate direction.

"Yeah your home." She bit out as she jerked herself free of his hold upon her. Spinning on him she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him. "I am going to go find a way for me to get to my own home and time, which is not nearly far enough away from you for me to be happy, but I will take what I can get." She turned her back to him and stared blankly into the forest. "I know you only keep me because of the jewel in my body; but wouldn't me going home to my own time be better than me staying here where there's a risk that your enemy can get me? Not to mention I will be FAR away from you and you infuriating, domineering behavior towards me."

Sesshoumaru locked his eyes hard onto her back. He was not going to sink so low as to waste his time arguing with the girl. She was going to do as he desired her to and she had no choice in the matter. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he gave her a small push in the direction of his home.

"Hey!" Kagome bellowed as she stumbled over the uneven ground. Once she steadied herself she spun on the taiyoukai. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Have I done something to you to deserve such abuse from you? Because if I have I would sure as hell like to know what it was!" She glared up at him and upon seeing his bored looking face which added fuel to her rage, she curled her fingers into a fist and let it fly into his stomach.

He couldn't believe it; it didn't hurt, for that matter he barely felt it, but for her to actually do something like that was just too shocking for him to believe. With a curl of his lip, he grabbed the girl up, slung her over his shoulder, and made for home.

xx

"Damn" Kei hissed as he watched the demon lord pass him by with the girl draped over his shoulder. His head snapped down to the ground when he heard Sesshoumaru's voice hit his ears.

"That will be enough. We will return home and you will discover who failed to keep the hanyou from breeching the walls." Sesshoumaru ordered to the cat in the tree above him.

Sesshoumaru wasn't so stupid as to not know that Kei was the source of frightening the girl, what he didn't know was why; and he had every intention of finding out once they reached the Palace of the Moon.


	14. Chapter 14

Three days later, Kagome stood in front of the door to the gathering hall and sighed deeply. She didn't know why it was so important she make an appearance for this thing, but under threat of decapitation she conceded to the haughty demon lord. With another deep sigh she slowly opened the door and silently stepped in.

Sesshoumaru looked over to the door when the girl entered and was slightly taken back. Her midnight hair was pulled beautifully upon her head with silver combs adorned with pearls. Her kimono was silver with flowers stitched in blue thread from the left bottom corner and lined so that the pattern continued up across her chest and over her right shoulder. Instead of the traditional obi, she had a navy blue sash that matched the stitching of the flowers wrapped twice around her small waist and tied in the back.

His eyes traveled up her body to her face and he noted how the silver of her kimono made her blue eyes sparkle. Her lips were parted in a small uncomfortable smile and her hands fidgeted nervously in front of her. She would be a perfect escape from the lord of the south's constant droning on and on about the affairs of his lands. However, before he could excuse his self, that damn annoying feline beat him to the girl. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he watched the cat walk up to the girl smiling charmingly, hold his hand out to her, and escort her to the center of the room.

xx

Kagome blushed as Kei twirled her in the center of the small dance floor then bowed to her as they came face to face.

"You look beautiful." He stated as they did a circle step.

A small embarrassed giggle passed her lips as a blush spread across her cheeks. "Thank you." She said shyly as she looked him over. He was dressed in a black silk haori and hakama with a long black sash wrapped around his waist three times and tied neatly in the front. His boots were black ankle boots and his long reddish black hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a black ribbon. His copper colored eyes stood out brightly along with the copper colored paw on his forehead, against all the black and she found him to be quite beautiful. "You are rather handsome as well."

"Well so long as you think so then that's all that matters." He said as he spun her around again.

Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears picked up their conversation and could feel his ire rise. He did not like how the neko seemed to speak to the girl as if he were wooing her. Why he didn't know, but he did know for certain that the girl was a constant plague to his mind. Even in his sleep she was there, taunting him with her intoxicating scent, begging him with those lips to just take her and ravish her on the spot.

He walked away from the southern lord without so much as a word and made his way to where his general and the girl were dancing. "You will cease this behavior." He growled to the neko.

Kei stopped the dance and cocked a black eyebrow at his lord. "And what behavior might that be? I was just entertaining this beautiful creature with a dance."

Sesshoumaru truly had no response to that nor did he have a legitimate excuse for stopping them; he just knew that he did not like them being so close to one another. However before he could make a move to leave, he felt the girl's small hand in his.

"Perhaps you would like to step in." Kei stated as he placed Kagome's hand in the pale hand of the taiyoukai's. He then gave them both a bow and made his way over to the eastern prince.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl who was staring up at him with awe clearly written across her face. "Close your mouth, it is very unbecoming to make such a face."

Kagome snapped her mouth shut but continued to stare at the gorgeous male before her. His haori and hakama were blood red with the honeycomb/flower pattern in white on his sleeves and shoulders. His sash was white as well and wrapped around him in the same manner his traditional gold and purple sash hung. His silver hair hung loose down his back, his gold eyes sparkled in the candle light, and the two silver swords at his side made him look like the most regal being in existence. "Gorgeous." She whispered not knowing that she spoke her thoughts out loud.

When he heard the word pass her lips he cocked an eyebrow at her. "As are you." He stated as he continued to stare down at her and noticed her blush deeply at his words. He gave her a curt bow and escorted her to the other side of the room.

"So what is this party for?" Kagome asked as she sat down upon the bench against the wall trying to distract her self from staring at him.

Sesshoumaru eyed the room critically and once satisfied with whatever it was he was looking for he turned back to the girl. "It is a gathering of lord's, so that we may maintain the peace between the lands and each other."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows for a moment. "So it's like a kiss ass party." She stated with a large grin across her face.

Gold eyes narrowed slightly at her vulgarity, but he realized rather quickly that that's exactly what it was. "Hai."

Blue eyes stared up at the demon lord and smiled sweetly at him. "Must be hard being a lord."

"Hn." He responded as he watched the guests speaking amongst each other.

Kagome stared up at him and finally lost the enduring battle against touching his hair. Reaching out she grabbed a few strands and twirled them between her fingers. "Can I ask you a question?"

Sesshoumaru cut his eyes down to her and narrowed them upon seeing his hair wrapped about her fingers. "If you have to ask me something, ask it."

She stared at the silvery stuff around her fingers for a moment then sighed. "So are you going to kill me after you kill your enemy or are you just going to cast me out and leave me to my own in a time I don't belong in?"

He stared at her for several long moments; so long in fact she looked up at him. "I have not decided your fate. When the time comes only then will you know of your future."

Kagome dropped his hair and slowly rose to her feet. "I suppose this is the life of a tool." She sighed sadly and walked away from him.

Sesshoumaru watched her leave the room through the door she entered and after scanning the room followed after her.

xx

Kagome sat upon her new bed in her new room and watched with blurry eyes as the tears fell from her cheeks staining her kimono. She didn't bother looking up when the shoji door opened and the demon lord entered.

"You are weeping." He stated in a bored tone.

She really didn't need him to point out the obvious but answered him anyway. "Hai."

"Explain." He ordered as he stepped up to her and stared down at the top of her head.

"What's to explain? I'm away from my family in a time I don't understand with a life that is controlled by someone who doesn't like me." She stated plainly then lay down on her bed and curled up into a small ball. "Not much to be happy about."

He sat down on her bed looking down upon her with a hint of understanding in his hard, cold eyes. "Fate is a cruel mistress. Do not fear your future; I shall not cast you away. Perhaps I will find you a strong mate to care for you properly." The only response he received was a strange sigh or perhaps it was a snort; he didn't know.

"It doesn't matter what you do; my life is null in your eyes and as such you will decide my fate based on your hatred for me. I think I'd rather die than continue to wait for you to decide my fate as if it were no more than the telling of the sun rise."

"I do not hate you." He stated as he really realized that he in fact did not hate her.

"Hate; tolerate same thing." She sighed sadly. "I know I am only here because of the jewel that your enemy desires. If it wasn't for that you would have killed me the moment you laid your eyes upon me."

He had to agree with that statement because it was true; the jewel was; at the time he found her, the only reason he didn't kill her. Yet now he wouldn't kill her he, found her to be… He didn't know, but there was something more than tolerance he felt for her and he hated himself for it. "Very well; when the hanyou is destroyed we shall find you a way home and if there is no way then you will stay here until you find a mate that makes you happy and will care for you properly." After the words left his lips he realized that he did not like them in the least and somehow they made him angry.

Kagome sat up and stared at him in shock. "Really? You would really do that for me?"

He gave her a curt nod and before he could rise to leave her; she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him fiercely and whispering thank you over and over again in his ear. He took a moment before prying the girl from his person and holding her in front of him. His deep gold locked with her shiny blues and before he could stop his self or even think about what he was doing, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Kagome's eyes went wide with shock along with a gasp which allowed the hot tongue of the male holding her to slip his tongue into her mouth and caress her tongue gently. 'What is he doing? Why is he doing this? Oh Kami he tastes so good and warm.' Her mind blurred with all the whys he was doing what he was doing and her body took over, reacting to the hot appendage in her mouth; swirling her tongue around his and giving it the same attention she was receiving. Her eyes fell closed as she leaned into him, her hands locking into the silk of his haori; then he was gone.

Her eyes suddenly fluttered open, glazed over and shocked as she looked around the room for the missing warmth only to find nothing in his place. Her fingers went to her lips and she could still feel his lips upon hers causing a strange tingly sensation to course through her body.

xx

Sesshoumaru stood against the wall of the gathering room, the southern lord rambling on about the hanyou Naraku and he didn't hear a word he was saying. His mind was swirling with what he did with the girl and why. What he did was wrong and he hated himself for it; yet at the same time it seemed to feel so right and part of him wanted to do it again and again. No, he would never indulge in such an act with the girl again… Ever!

He had to bring the hanyou Naraku down so that he could rid himself of the girl and be done with her. His eyes landed on his general; perhaps he would mate the neko to the girl, Kei seemed smitten with the ningen as well as she did with him. His stomach churned miserably at the thought of those two being together causing his ire to flare up. What was wrong with him? The girl was a simple ningen and nothing more; and he shouldn't be giving her any more thought than he does to the dirt under his feet. These feelings that the girl churned up within him were unacceptable and he had to do something about them and do so soon.


	15. Chapter 15

"Who was that girl you were dancing with?" The wolf prince asked.

Kei looked the wolf over and shrugged his shoulder. "She is just a ningen." He stated causally.

Koga looked over at the neko. "I know that. It's just she is the most beautiful female I have ever seen."

"Yes, she is rather striking." He smirked.

"Can you introduce me to her?" Koga asked with hope filling his eyes.

Kei eyed the prince trying to keep a face of indifference about him. "Perhaps, but it seems as if she is not here at the moment. I will speak with Lord Sesshoumaru about it and if he concurs with your request, I shall bring the girl to your company." He kept his eyes locked upon the wolf demon. _'I will gut you like a pig if you so much as speak a word of greeting to her.'_ He thought with irritation. "If you will excuse me." He stated as he made for Sesshoumaru, who looked as if he needed to be saved from the incessant rambling of the southern lord.

As he stepped up to them he gave a respectful bow. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I must speak with you about a matter of home."

Sesshoumaru looked at his general, grateful for the distraction and the escape from the lord of the south. He gave a small curt bow to the lord, turned to his general and both made a quiet exit from the talkative lord. Stepping through the door to the gardens, Sesshoumaru turned towards his general waiting for him to speak.

Kei gave a smirk as he already knew how Sesshoumaru was going to take what he was about to ask him. "I have been asked to pass a request before you by the Eastern Prince."

Sesshoumaru gave a snort. Prince Koga was nothing more than a horny little pup who only cares about taking his pleasures from the female body. "What is his request?" He asked already having an idea as to what the wolf wanted.

"He desires to meet with the girl Kagome. He would like to woo her and possibly mate her." Okay so the last part was a lie, but if it gave him the desired reaction from the demon lord then what was a little lie; and a reaction was exactly what he got.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as he imagined the various ways in which he would gut the wolf. "Iie, I will not allow it." He stated with a lot more force than he had intended.

Kei bit hard upon his inner cheek, drawing his blood in order to keep from laughing out right. "Very well, I shall inform him that you have denied him his request." He turned and made for the door, but stopped just as he placed his hand upon it. "The girl informed me upon her arrival this evening that she was really hoping that you would escort her on a midnight walk, so that she could enjoy the last of the summer stars." Wow he was really becoming quite the little liar, but in the war of love there were no rules. "However I will tell her you have denied her her request as well; she is a human after all and well beneath you." Before he could open the door Sesshoumaru's words halted him.

"Iie, I will acquiesce to the girl's request." Now why would he suddenly agree to do something like that? When it came to the girl he was finding he responded first and thought later; this would not do. He had to get his self under control when it came to the girl and do so soon.

Kei gave a nod trying to hide the smirk upon his lips and entered the gathering hall. Fist order of business was to take the girl to Sesshoumaru then he would take his pleasure of denying the wolf his request.

xx

Kagome laid on her bed staring blankly at the ceiling, trying to sort out why the demon lord kissed her. She could not come up with one single reason he would do such a thing, except for the possibility that he likes her. Which was preposterous, he made it well known that he didn't like her in the least.

Before she could continue on with her wonderings, a small tap upon her door drew her attention away. Rising to her feet she made for the door and slid it open. "Kei? What are you doing here?"

Kei smiled at her. "I have been sent to summon you."

"For what?" Kagome asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to have your company under the last of the summer stars in the gardens."

Kagome's face twisted in confusion as she stared at the cat. "Why?"

Kei reached out and took her hand. "Only he knows why." He gave her a small jerk to get her moving and continued as they walked down the hall. He wasn't going to give her the chance to say no. "Perhaps he wants to show you that he isn't the constant cold bastard he portrays himself to be." He looked down at her and smiled mischievously. "Or it could be because he likes you and just wants to spend time with you so that you two can get to know each other better."

Kagome looked up at him with eyes wide. "He likes me? Impossible, he makes it well known that he doesn't, with all his talk about mating me off once his enemy is destroyed and such." She then dropped her head and looked down at the floor, moving under her feet. "Then again if he hated me so much he wouldn't have…" She trailed off.

Kei narrowed his eyes at her. "What?"

She snapped her head up to him and waved her hand in the air. "Oh nothing." She said with a huge smile that was clearly hiding something.

He wasn't so stupid as to not know that something occurred between the girl and Sesshoumaru, his scent was all over her and her room. It was so strong in fact that he knew for a fact that it wasn't that long ago he was there. Something happened between the two and he was determined to find out what it was, but not tonight. "Well perhaps we will have to take time and have a little talk. You can tell me everything and we will sort out your problems together. You are my friend and I hope that I am yours."

"Oh you are." Kagome gasped in shock that he would actually think that he wasn't. "Tomorrow I will tell you everything providing I can find the words to do so."

He stopped them in front of the door to the gardens. "Do not worry; I believe that once you are ready to tell of all that is on your mind, the words will come easier than you think they will." With that he slid the door open and released her into the garden. Leaning down next to her ear he pointed. "Over there."

Kagome looked in the direction he was pointing in and found the beautiful taiyoukai standing by the pond staring up into the night sky. "Thanks." She whispered and began silently making her was towards the youkai.

As she came up behind him, she knew that he knew she was there. "Sesshoumaru." She whispered not wanting to disturb the quiet of the garden.

The great taiyoukai turned to face the girl. "Kagome." He said with a small nod of acknowledgement.

A gasp of shock passed her lips. "You said my name."

He looked at her plainly. "It is your name is it not." He stated like she was the dumbest being he had ever met.

Her face dropped at his tone. "Hai." She whispered as she turned her face to the ground and turned away from him.

"Come." He stated as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Kagome turned to face him. "Where?"

"We will walk the gardens." He stated smoothly as he grabbed her by the elbow and began leading her through the gardens.

They stayed in silence as they walked, both enjoying the night air and the companionable silence. Kagome's mind was running a hundred miles a minute and it kept coming back to the events that happened in her room when he kissed her. So badly she wanted to question him as to why he did what he did, but just couldn't bring herself to do so.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and could easily see that she was plagued with confusion and knew what it was. He himself was plagued with the same thoughts; however, he pushed them aside as a slip of judgment and swore to himself that it would never happen again. "Tell me of your home." He stated as they came to a bench under a large tree.

Kagome looked up at him for a moment before sitting down and sighing. "I don't think that that's a good idea." She stated as she locked eyes with him. "Any information I give could alter the future I know and that could be dangerous to me and my family."

He looked down at her impressed with her thought process with the situation of the past in relation to the future and had to agree with her. "Perhaps." He responded as he sat next to her. Sitting in silence, he stared up into the night sky pondering the girl and why she was invading his mind so often. Her scent was intoxicating and seemed to follow him everywhere he went. Even in his sleep her scent was there and every morning he would awaken, body taught with desire craving the girls body. He had to do something about her and do so soon, before he did something he would regret.

She and Kei seemed to be close and the neko was a strong warrior. He protected her when the occasion called, but then again so did he. Yet since the girl's arrival to the palace, Kei had been behaving rather strangely. The neko's excuses were dubious at best and Sesshoumaru could easily see that there was something the cat wasn't telling him. For example, the neko said that he only threw tree branches at the girl the other day in order to stop her in her retreat; yet why didn't he just go after her? His answer to that question was that he didn't want to startle her and be purified to hell. Sound reasoning but it just didn't settle right with him; so he decided from that moment on he was going to keep a hard eye on the neko and find out exactly what his general was up to.

He knew Kei would never do anything to put his position at risk or his life in danger and although he would never say it out loud he and Kei were like brothers and knew more about each other than even their own parents did. Since the day of their births they had been together, training, learning, causing as much trouble as they could and even being punished together. Even when one of them would do something that would constitute disciplinary measures; both would be punished together under the assumption that even though one wasn't directly involved in the trouble making, it didn't mean they had nothing to do with it; and with a friend like Kei they were always in trouble.

He had felt the broad side of a sword across his backside more times than he could count due to Kei and his devious little mind. First they would be punished by his father in the center of the training grounds in front of everyone and then Kei's father would dish out his punishment. You'd think they would have learned; but following each punishment they received, by sundown they would be plotting their revenge upon their fathers for the shame of the chastisement in front of the palace inhabitants. He knew Kei liked to plot and plan and he was sure the manipulative little neko was up to no good and it somehow involved the girl and himself. Whatever the cat was up to, he was going to bring it to a grinding halt.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He looked down at the girl sitting next to him. "Hai."

Kagome stared at him for a second. "Are you okay?" A curt nod was all she received. "Oh." All the silence was beginning to get to her and she had to bring it to an end; and during this silence she finally worked up the nerve to bring up what had happened between them. "So… um… why did you…" Her hands began to tremble in her lap when his eyes turned slightly hard as he stared down at her. She tore her eyes away from him as her resolve to question him began to falter. A nervous giggle left her lips as she decided to forget it. "Um… never mind."

He knew what she wanted to ask him and he was relieved inwardly that she didn't. He knew why he did it and did not want to explain to her why he did it. The kiss should have never happened and he swore afterwards that he would never do it again; no matter how nice it was. He needed to be rid of her and do so soon.

He took some time to ponder on the girl and what he was going to do with her after the fall of Naraku. If there was no way to get her back to her home, he had told her she could stay with him and since she was his responsibility he would have to make sure she was well taken care of. She would need a mate and one that he could trust to take care of her and there was only one being he could think of. "Tell me your thoughts on my general."

Kagome looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows, wondering where this was coming from. "Kei? I like him. He's funny, nice and I find him easy to be around." Unlike you. She thought cynically.

Somehow he felt sick with the idea of her being with his general but if he managed to give her to him, he would be free of the plague of her to his mind. "If you are unable to return home would you accept him as a mate." He stated as he stared into her blue eyes, watching the emotions fly through them with hurt being the most common emotion flying by.

Kagome dropped her head and fought off the tears that wanted to fall at the thought of never returning home. "I suppose." She whispered brokenly. Rising to her feet she whispered. "You have control of my life and you will do with it as you see fit." She gave a small bow and left heading for her room.

Her words cut him like a newly sharpened sword and he did not like it one bit. Rising to his feet, he followed the scent of her tears. Why she was crying he didn't know, he was only offering her an option if she was unable to return home. She should be grateful that he was taking the time to consider her future and her feelings regarding his thoughts were uncalled for.


	16. Chapter 16

Sliding the door to her room open, he spotted her on her bed curled up into a ball in the center. Moving to stand next to the bed he stared down at her. "Why does the thought of mating Kei trouble you."

"It's not that." Came the broken response. "It's just the thought of me never returning home to my family, to the people that love me." A shuddering sigh passed her lips. "Here I have no one; I am merely a nuisance to you, as you have made abundantly clear; I am alone."

"You are not alone." He stated plainly.

Kagome gave a grunting laugh. "Bering around you and Kei may not necessarily be considered being alone, but being just someone who is only a tool for you to bring down your enemy is what makes me alone." She sighed as she rolled over to face him. "I need more than what you or Kei have been offering me. I'm not a pet; I am a person and a person that needs understanding, companionship, and love. None of which you or Kei are giving me." She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "The sooner you defeat your enemy the sooner I can try to get home and if by chance I am unable to return to my home, I would prefer you find me somewhere else to live besides here." She closed her eyes and sighed sadly as she rolled away from him. "I do not want to be here with you." She finished in a whispered dismissal.

Sesshoumaru just stood there staring down at her in a state of mild shock; not that any could see it on his face, but it was there on the inside. He then narrowed his eyes at her back. "If you can not return home, you will stay here." His words were an order, an order that she would obey. Then in a swirl of silk he was gone but not before hearing her whispered response. "I would rather die."

xx

Kagome sat at the table staring hard into her bowl of rice and meats. To her right sat the neko and to her left sat the… there were no words in the world to describe him. Calling him a bastard was too nice for the likes of him. She sharply stabbed her chopsticks into her bowl, skewering a piece of meat, imagining it to be Sesshoumaru's head.

Kei watched the girl from the corner of his eye and smirked. He knew what was wrong with her and things were about to get ugly. She was a day or two away from her monthly and apparently she was one of those females that became rather moody because of it; and with the tension between the girl and Sesshoumaru over the kiss they shared, he knew who was going to have to face her wrath.

Kagome glared at the demon lord blatantly then leaned over closer to him. "Bastard." She hissed just above a whisper as she snatched up his cup of sake and downed it. She set the cup down hard upon the table, curled her lip at him as she rose to her feet, and left the room.

Sesshoumaru just continued to stare straight ahead fighting the urge to cut the girl's tongue from her head; until his general spoke up.

"Well that was rather interesting." Kei stated with a small chuckle.

Gold eyes locked with copper and narrowed, just daring the cat to make one of his jokes or snide comments.

Kei ignored the look his lord was giving him and downed his own cup of sake. When he set the cup down he looked over at Sesshoumaru. "Alright you big puppy." Kei started as he stared hard at the demon lord getting the Sesshoumaru 'die' glare in return. "Let's just face the facts here. You like the girl; the girl likes you. Yet both of you are too stubborn to face those facts."

Sesshoumaru curled his lip. "Mind your tongue neko." He growled.

Kei stared at hard at him. "Do not attempt to threaten me Sesshoumaru." He said with a growl. "Perhaps if you would pull that icicle out of your ass…." He trailed off as he dodged the green whip that came flying at him. Cocking his eyebrow at the demon lord, he smirked. "Hitting a little to close to the truth for you ice prince?"

"You overstep your bounds neko." Sesshoumaru growled as he rose to his feet.

"Very well…" He stated with a smug look on his face. "Training grounds?"

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod and made for the door. He was beyond angry and was going to take much pleasure in teaching his general a thing or too about who was in charge.

Kei followed his lord grinning haughtily and mentally preparing his self for the up coming fight. Sesshoumaru needed to release his frustrations and he just wanted to beat some sense into the demon lord.

xx

Kagome stormed down the hall and in none to good of a mood. Her temper was flaring and she was looking for a fight; and she knew who she wanted to cross words with.

Making her way down the hall, she focused in on the most powerful aura in the palace and when she came to the door to the room holding the bastard, she wasted no time in flinging the door open and glaring inside, only to be met with two beat up bloody males. "What the hell happened?" She questioned as some of her anger dissipated.

Kei and Sesshoumaru looked at the girl both feeling a little more humble. Kei waved his hand in the air. "Just got a little carried away during our training session." He was sporting a black eye, split lip, and several nasty deep gashes across his chest, arms and legs. Sesshoumaru on the other hand had a three deep claw marks upon his left cheek and neck, a large gaping wound that started from his left shoulder, down across his chest and ended just above his right hip; and his left thigh had a large open wound that looked like a fist had been put through his leg.

Kagome walked in the room looking over both males and sighed in disgust. "Stupid boys." She hissed, not feeling a single ounce of sympathy for either of them. She suddenly narrowed her eyes at the both of them and issued out her order. "Get both your sorry asses to the hot springs." She looked from one to the other just daring them to disobey her; and when neither made a move to obey she curled her lip as her eyes blazed hotly. "NOW!"

Kei and Sesshoumaru looked at each other for a moment trying to determine if either of them had the strength or state of mind to stand against the girl and both quickly concluded that it was just better to obey than risk greater injury from an angry female that held the power to purify them both with nary but a wave of her small hand. After an all day training session, both were exhausted, injured and in no mood to battle anything, even if that thing was a female who was a day away from her monthly.

Kagome followed behind them cursing them both to the deepest level of hell and back several times. She knew she was PMSing and didn't care. She was moody, bloated, having the first signs of cramps, and her body ached madly and the two males walking silently in front of her was the cause of all her misery… Well, she knew they weren't but it made her feel somewhat better to think they were.

Once they made it to the hot springs she glared at them. "Strip!" She ordered in a manner that dared them to dispute her.

Kei and Sesshoumaru just stared blankly at the girl; and Sesshoumaru was the first to stand against the girl. "Leave wench."

Kei shook his head as he undid his sash, letting it fall to the floor. "You've got bigger balls than I do." He stated as he dropped his tore up haori to the floor with a hiss as the silk slid across the gash on his back.

Kagome stepped up to the male that dared disobey her. "Are you challenging me?" She questioned with a growl.

Sesshoumaru was tempted to back away from the irate female, but held his ground. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Do not disobey me." He ordered; however his voice didn't sound as threatening as he desired it too.

Kagome ground her teeth together. "That is it." She said through gritted teeth as she placed her hands on his chest. Before he could make a move to stop her, pink energy erupted from her hands, turning his haori to dust. "Shall I continue or will you do as you have been told?" She questioned daringly.

"Perhaps you should just do as she has requested." Kei stated as he slipped into the hot spring; gritting his teeth together as the hot water rolled over his wounded body.

Gold eyes continued to stare into the deep hard blue of the girl and from what he saw in those eyes, he decided to just concede this one time with the girl. He was tired, sore and not in the mood for another battle; even if it was just a battle of wills with the girl.

Kagome should have been in awe with the two gorgeous, naked males sitting in the hot spring; but at the moment she was not. She was actually, to her surprise, rather annoyed with the both of them. "Stupid boys." She hissed as she made her way over to the hot spring.

Looking from one male to the other, she determined that Kei would be the easiest to heal, since most of his injuries weren't as deep; yet he had a lot of them. Kneeling down behind him she placed her hands on his shoulders "Shut it." She snapped before he could even open his mouth to speak a single word.

Sesshoumaru watched as she closed her eyes and let a light pink light surround them both. He noted with a strange sense of awe that Kei's injuries began to heal. She wasn't able to heal him completely, but enough so that by morning his demon blood would take care of the rest.

"There." She said as she rose to her feet.

Kei opened his eyes and looked down at his chest. "Well." He said with wonder in his voice as his fingers trailed over a mostly healed wound. "Guess I won't have the day off tomorrow."

Kagome ignored him as she moved to kneel behind the demon lord. It was going to take more effort to heal him. His wounds were deep but not as excessive as Kei's. Placing her hands on his shoulders, being careful of his left shoulder, she closed her eyes and began the process of healing him as well.

Sesshoumaru let his eyes fall closed as the warm sensation of her pink power covered his body. How she knew how to do this, he had no idea; he just knew that it felt good. He could feel his injuries slowly closing and the stinging sensation as the pink power entered the gash on his chest. The warmth increased to an almost burning sensation then it was gone. He looked down at the cut across his chest and noted that he too would be completely healed by morning.

Kagome rose to her feet and glared at the both of them. "Jackasses." She bit out before she turned on her heel and left the hot spring.

Kei couldn't help himself; he tossed his head and laughed. "Guess she told us." He stated with a snort.

Sesshoumaru glared at his general. "The girl will be punished for her behavior." He growled. He did not like her treating him like he was a child.

"Oh come on." Kei said as he got himself under control. "She is about to have her monthly and if you cross her you could find yourself a pile of ash at her feet." He relaxed against the wall of the spring.

Sesshoumaru gave an uncharacteristic snort. "The bitch needs to know her place."

Kei grinned hugely. "Bitch?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow. "I thought so."

Sesshoumaru curled his lip at the neko; bitch was not the word he intended on using.

"Perhaps there's hope for you two yet." Kei stated as he ran his fingers gently over the mostly healed wound on his chest.

Gold eyes narrowed to little deadly slits. "You will cease trying to place the girl at my side. She is ningen and I will not have it." His lips suddenly pulled into a wicked smirk. "Should the girl be unable to find a way home, I have decided that you will mate her." The reaction he got from the cat was not the reaction he wanted.

Kei smiled hugely at his lord. "Hmm… taking the girl to mate. Sure; she's feisty, beautiful, innocent, and I bet once you break past her barriers…" He used the word barriers to imply what barrier he would be breaking through. "She'd be quite the little vixen." He ran his claws over his chin, an action he had done since he was young, indicating he was thinking. "I wonder if that pale flesh of hers is as silky as it looks." A facetious smirk made itself known. "Guess I will soon find out as she's crying out my name in the throws of passion."

A loud growl erupted from Sesshoumaru's chest as the edges of his eyes began to show hints of pink. "I will not allow it." He growled as he pulled his self out of the spring. "If you lay one single claw on the girl, you will find your head removed from your body." With that he swept out of room, not caring he was completely naked as he made for his chambers; while ignoring the bellowing laugh that echoed through the cavern containing the neko.


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome laid in her bed curled up in a tight ball, groaning in misery. Her stomach was knotted so tight she felt as if she was going to hurl. "If you touch me one more time; I will gut you like a pig." She hissed as she slapped the hand away from her.

"Girl you try my patience." Sesshoumaru growled as he again attempted to grab the girl so that Zinan could tend to the girl's pains.

"As you try mine." She stared coldly at him. "If you touch me again I swear to all Kami above I will kill you." Her eyes narrowed. "Now get out before I purify you straight to hell." She snapped as she let her pink power nip at his flesh.

"You will cease this behavior." Sesshoumaru growled threateningly as he once again made a grab for the girl.

Kagome rolled over avoiding the hands reaching for her and moaned in misery. "I do not need to see your bastard of a healer!" She snapped. "I am cramping and that is it! But if you insist on helping me you can take me to the hot springs so that I can soak in the hot waters and relieve the pressure."

Sesshoumaru stared down at her for a moment before he reached out and picked her up.

Kagome put her hands to her stomach as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Kami it hurts." She hissed as her body tried to curl up on itself.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother looking down at her as he made his way towards the hot springs. He natural scent along with the coppery scent of her monthly was making his mind swirl.

"So…" Kagome started trying to take her mind off her pains. "When are we going to deal with your enemy so that I can find a way home? I would kill for some Miadol and some hot chocolate."

Gold eyes stared down at her as his mind wondered what Miadol and this hot chocolate that she would take a life for was? "When the time is right." He responded in a manner that said not to question him further; to which she thankfully didn't. He entered the cavern containing the hot springs and moved towards his personal spring. Once inside he set the girl upon her feet and waited.

Kagome looked up at him. "You can leave now." She bit out irritatedly.

"Do not order me about girl."

She stared up at him with narrowed eyes. "I can take a bath by myself; thank you very much. I don't need you to stay here and watch me."

A growl was tearing at his throat trying desperately to escape. The problem was; he couldn't figure out why he didn't want to leave. The scent her monthly was causing her to give off was calling to him and he wanted to continue to indulge in the sweet coppery scent that was surrounding the girl.'

Copper eyes glinted from the entrance of the hot spring as his devious little mind worked on a way to force them together. He was getting tired of them playing like they hated each other and besides he wanted to seek his own other half and couldn't do that until his lord was busy with his own other half.

Now it was just a matter of the right timing with the right placement of the demon lord and…. He smirked even more wickedly when Sesshoumaru moved to stand directly in front of the little miko with the hot spring right behind them both. With a swiped of his hand he sent his jaki towards the back of the demon lord, hitting him right in the center with such a strong force that the demon lord didn't have enough time to stop it.

Sesshoumaru slammed into Kagome and both toppled into the hot spring, with Sesshoumaru wrapping his arms around her to shield her from the force of the jaki that hit him.

Kei laughed out right when they fell into the hot spring and as he turned to leave, he threw up a barrier blocking the exit. He knew that Sesshoumaru was fighting hard to control himself around her, since her monthly scent was driving the demon lord mad. Perhaps he would let them out for dinner or in the morning or when they finally mated each other.

Xx

Kagome gasped inhaling water when she did causing her to choke and sputter when Sesshoumaru got them both up on their feet. "What the hell was that for?!" She coughed out, spitting up water.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl in his arms and curled his lip. This was twice he was thrown into the hot spring while fully clothed and in both occurrences the miko was in the immediate area. Yet this time it wasn't her fault and when he got his hands on that damnable neko; he was going to wring his scrawny little neck.

Kagome looked up at the blood red eyed demon lord and went stiff in his arms.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the female in his arms when the strong scent of fear entered his senses. He released her suddenly causing her to fall back under the water as he leapt from the hot spring. He made for the exit in order to skin himself a kitten when he walked head long into a barrier blocking the exit. If he wasn't already on the edge of madness with his rage he would be now.

He knew that Kei specialized in creating barriers that are seemingly impenetrable and the bastard had spent centuries creating ones that he himself couldn't break through. To say he was going to take much pleasure in killing the cat would be an understatement. No he was going to enjoy it immensely and he was going to make it slow and painful.

Kagome climbed out of the hot spring and stared at the back of the male standing at the entrance. "Why are you still here?" She demanded with her hands upon her hips.

Sesshoumaru slowly turned to face the girl. Her white sleeping kimono was virtually see through and apparently she was very unaware of this. The curves of her body demanded that he place his hands upon them and follow them to wherever they may lead.

"WELL?!" She hissed demanding an answer with a small stamp of her foot.

He took an unwilling step towards her when her breasts jiggled with the small stomp of her foot. "We are trapped." He stated never once taking his eyes off the mounds that could be seen through the wet white fabric of her sleeping kimono.

"What do you meant trapped." She hissed. "I can clearly see that the exit and it looks pretty clear to me."

Sesshoumaru slowed stalked towards her until he was right in front of her. "A barrier blocks our exit." He said as he looked straight down at her… well not her but those mound pointing right at him.

Kagome looked up at him and noticed that his eyes were no where near her face. Following his line of site she quickly noticed what it was he was looking so intently at. "Hentai!" She hissed as she covered her chest with her arms. She quickly stepped away from him and made for the towels. "You turn around!" She ordered with narrowed eyes.

He returned the glare but made no move to do as she ordered.

"I mean it Sesshoumaru. Turn your ass around!" She set her jaw and shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"Ningen your naked filthy body holds nothing this Sesshoumaru hasn't seen before." He growled as he moved to resume his position of standing right in front of her.

"First off you pompous ass my body ain't filthy! Secondly, what you have seen isn't anymore approved of now than it was then! Now turn around!" She placed her hands on his chest, gave a hard push, and found it was like trying to move a deep rooted tree.

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes locked with hers as his hand slowly raised and with his sharp claws quickly split the white garment from her body. That little action was the best and the worst thing he had even done in his long long life. It was the best for now he had another perfect view of her naked wet body with her curves taunting and begging him to touch; it was the worst for the same reasons.

Kagome stared up at him in shock before her senses slammed back into her with the force of a Mack truck. A loud screech echoed through the cavern as she attempted to cover herself with her hands and not doing a sufficient job to make her happy. "You bastard!" She hissed causing her powers to flare up around her.

Gold eyes glared at the girl and narrowed to deadly little slits when her pink powers nipped at his flesh. "You will cease this behavior." He growled as his jaki flared up in defense of her powers.

Kagome rose to his challenge as she forced her powers to snap harshly at him. Then in a move far to fast for her to even see; she was pinned against the wall, her wrists trapped above her hand in one of his strong hands and his knee between her legs. This was not good… not good at all. "Let me go!" She growled between gritted teeth.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the naked female he had pinned to the wall; body glistening with drops of water rolling down her pale flesh in the torch light. Her clean scent along with the scent of her monthly was causing his body to tighten in all the wrong yet right places. Leaning down he put his nose to her neck and breathed in deeply; practically tasting her on his tongue. The fingers of his free hand trailed lightly down her side to her hip as his tongue rolled out and ran up the side of her neck. She did indeed taste as sweet as she smelled.

Blue eyes went wide at his actions; yet she could feel her insides turning to jelly, especially when she felt his hot wet tongue drag across the flesh of her neck. This was so so wrong, she shouldn't be liking this. He was a cruel, cold, emotionless, controlling bastard that had a nice hard body, gorgeous silver blue hair, and golden eyes that were the color of warm honey at the same time cold like a winter's wind. "Let me go." She gasped out and was immediately disgusted with how weak and needy her voice sounded.

Sesshoumaru continued to touch and taste her, not hearing a word she said. He easily discovered that she had never been touched and that she was as pure as the first snow of winter. Perhaps he should taint her up a little and… No, he wouldn't do that she is a disgusting human whose scent has been driving him mad for days and days.

Then her scent of arousal hit him and the unthinkable happened… His body responded and his wet hakama suddenly became far far too tight for such loose fitting garments. He couldn't stop himself he just had to sample of her to see if she was as pure as she smelled. He moved his hand from her hip, lightly trailing a path to the apex of her thighs until he found her center where he gently traced his fingers along her lower lips until he found her entrance.

A moan tore from her lips when she felt his finger grace a place no man had ever been and she could feel a tightening in her abdomen that was surely going to kill her if it didn't loosen up.

Sesshoumaru dipped his finger in her tight, hot, wet core and bit down the moan that was teetering upon his lips. She was so small and tight, he was sure nothing more than just his single digit would fit into her small body. In a tortuously slow motion he pumped his finger in and out of her until her body tensed, a moan containing his name passed her lips, and his hand was covered in her nectar. Slowly withdrawing his finger he brought it to his lips and tasted her. She was indeed as pure as she smelled and add to it the beginning traces of her monthly… he was in heaven. Well until reality slammed into him when he heard her speak.

"Please Sesshoumaru let me touch you." Kagome gasped as she jerked her hands trying to break free of his hold upon her.

He looked down into her glassy eyes and curled his lip. This was wrong and if he didn't get away from her now he was going to do something he'd regret in the very near future. Releasing her he quickly moved towards the entrance, used his poison to create a new exit, and left without a backwards glance.

Kagome crumbled to the stone floor gasping for air as she came down from her high and cursing a certain taiyoukai to hell and back several times. "I'm going to kill him." She hissed as she slowly climbed to her feet.

Making her way to the hot spring she slowly slid her body into the hot waters to relieve the cramps and to clean her of the essence he caused her to spill. She knew she should be ashamed of herself but her anger was pushing that annoying feeling into the far reaches of her mind. She was going to make him pay; perhaps by purifying his most precious of body parts in a most painful way.


	18. Chapter 18

Holy Hell! I just can't believe how much you all love this story! When I first began writing it... Oh so long ago... I didn't really expect it to be taken to so well. Mainly because I have never really liked this story to begin with... until Kei made his grand appearance in my imagination. If it weren't for him; this story would have quickly gone NO WHERE!

I must say though; I had no I idea that my naught little kitty was going to find so much love out there; generally because OC's usually aren't really liked all that well. Accepted... yes; liked... possibly... but loved? Very rarely does that happen. (And if paid or persuaded enough I just MIGHT CONSIDER sharing him. Might being the key word.) So I give you all my undying gratitude in your acceptance of my sneaky neko and tell you all this. Due to the many demands (mainly on another site) that I write a Kei/Kags story I have submitted to doing so. I am currently working on it and once it is finished I will begin posting it. (Most likely after I finish this story.)

Once again thanks for the support, the reviews, and for taking time out of your life to read this. Much love for you all. Keva

XX

Kei stood in the trees outside the palace walls trying not to laugh, for laughing would give away his location; but the look on his lord's face when he emerged from the hot springs was priceless. He had the face of a man who had been built up to the edge of his ultimate release only to be denied and left throbbing with painful need.

Sure he knew when Sesshoumaru managed to escape the hot springs he was going to come after him so he made sure to get outside the walls as soon as he heard the stone wall crumble around the springs. Not to mention Sesshoumaru had telepathically informed him of what he was going to do to him once he got his claws upon his miserable hide. "You have to find me first you cold bastard." He whispered to himself as he watched said bastard exit the palace walls.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air trying to scent out the soon to be dead neko general, and quickly noted the cat sitting up in a tree far to his right. With an inward snort he swept away to the left, giving the neko the false sense that he outsmarted his lord. The cat was always so confident in his abilities to elude him, but his down fall was always his own ego. He would have the neko on his knees begging for his life before the sun moved from its position.

"Damn" Kei hissed to himself as he watched Sesshoumaru move in the opposite direction of his hiding place. It really wasn't fair; the inu had higher scenting abilities than he had; giving the mutt a clear advantage. Sure both of them could hear as well as the other and their brazier instincts were fairly similar in the sense of their youkai abilities, but Kei had a small advantage over the inu and that was his craftiness.

Dogs were pretty straight forward in their attacks and hunting skills, but he was a neko; sly to the bone. The taiyoukai was going to be in for a big surprise if he thought he was going to sneak up on him. Kei smirked as he turned and went deeper into the forest.

xx

Kagome wrapped herself in her towel and climb from the hot spring, cursing every living kind of male she could think of and even a few dead one's as well; starting with who ever sired the jackass of the west. "Really birth control should have seriously been considered the moment the bastard was conceived." She hissed to herself as she made her way towards her room.

She placed her hand on the shoji door and suddenly jerked it back like it was on fire. There was something or someone in her room that sent dark chills up her spine. She tried to shake off the feeling, telling herself it was just her imagination; but when she placed her hand on the door once again she felt cold fear crawl up her spine.

Stepping back from the door, she took off running as fast as her legs could carry her straight to Sesshoumaru's room; slamming the door shut behind her and jumping on the bed, grabbing his pillow cuddling it to her chest. "What the hell was that?" She whispered to herself in fear. "Sesshoumaru; Kei where are you guys?" She whimpered as she clutched the pillow tighter to her chest.

xx

Sesshoumaru held the neko up against the tree with his claws around his neck. "You will explain your behavior."

Kei; although having a hard time breathing, managed to smirk at his lord. "Do not pretend you didn't like being stuck alone with her." He cocked a knowing eyebrow at the demon lord. "Her arousal is all over you." He stated with a coughing chuckle.

Gold eyes narrowed and with one good squeeze he released his hold upon the neko.

"Is it so bad to acknowledge that you desire her?" Kei asked with a rub to his neck. "She is beautiful, fiery, and the first human I have ever seen stand against you."

Sesshoumaru turned and stared at the castle in the distance the contained the female. "She is a ningen."

"So." Kei stated like it meant nothing. "She is a woman; and with her spirit I bet she would be amazing when in the throws of passion." He looked over at the demon lord. "If you don't take her soon…" He started as he began walking towards the castle. "I will."

Sesshoumaru watched the neko walk away from him and growled low in his chest. He would never allow the neko to have the girl. She belonged to him and he would do with her as he pleased. With that last thought he rose from the ground on his jaki cloud and made for home.

xx

Landing on his balcony, Sesshoumaru opened the shoji door to his room and was immediately slammed full force in the face by the scent of the girl's fear. Looking into his room, he easily spotted her curled up in the center of his bed, wearing his black and silver haori. Walking up to the bed he stared down at her for a moment. "Girl"

As soon as the word left his lips, her eyes snapped open and before he could blink she was off the bed and attached to his person with arms and legs wrapped around him. He could feel her tears wetting his neck and wondered if this behavior was because of her womanly issues. Wrapping a single arm around her waist to hold her up he spoke up. "Explain"

Kagome sniffed against his neck before telling him of her problem. "Something is trying to kill me. It's in my room waiting for me." She shivered as that cold fear; a fear like she had never felt before attacked her entire being.

"Nonsense" He almost growled. "There is nothing to fear in my castle."

Her head shook against his neck. "You're wrong. Ever since the party something in this place has been off." She pulled her face from his neck so she could look into his eyes. "Like something or someone…" She furrowed her eyebrows slightly. "No, someones, as in more than just one being; do not belong here. Can't you feel it?" She whispered with wide fearful eyes hoping, wanting him to feel what she had felt for days. She never said anything, thinking it was nonsense and possibly her own irritability causing her unease; but when she went to her room she knew it was more than just her irritability.

Sesshoumaru felt what she was describing days ago, but dismissed it as ridiculousness. After his palace had been breeched twice he made sure that his barriers and guards were bumped up to the point that even a mosquito couldn't through without being noticed. Ever since he brought the girl home, it has been one disaster after another and his patience was quickly coming to an end.

He attempted to peel the girl from his person only to find; that like the last time she was attached to him in such a fashion, she was practically glued to him. "Girl you will release me." He was shocked when she slowly loosened her hold from him and slid down his front until her feet were on the floor; but she didn't let go completely. Her hands were locked into his haori with a death like grip on the white fabric.

"Don't leave me alone." She pleaded with fear in her voice.

Sesshoumaru jerked her hands from his clothing. "You are safe here." He stated as he turned to go and examine the girl's room; only to have her grab a hold of his haori from behind. He halted for a moment to inform her that she would release him but decided to ignore it to avoid the resistance she would surely give him. 'Kei, you will meet me in the hall by the girl's room.' Sesshoumaru ordered telepathically.

'Hai' Was the neko's response as he and the girl attached to him exited his chambers.

xx

As he drew closer to her door, she drew closer to his body almost to the point that she was flat against his back.

Kei stood in front of the shoji door to Kagome's room and smirked when he saw Sesshoumaru coming down the hall with the girl directly behind him, holding on to his haori like it was a lifeline. "So what now?" He asked as they stopped in front of him.

"Open the door." Sesshoumaru ordered and almost flinched when the girl readjusted her hold upon him, causing her fingernails to dig sharply into his flesh. Reaching behind him, he grasped her wrists jerked them from her hold upon him. He followed that up by unsheathing Tenseiga and shoving it into her hands. "It will protect you." He stated as he turned back to the door.

Kagome gripped the sword to her chest tightly and backed up against the wall across the hall from the door. "Don't go in there." She whispered, feeling the darkness of death hiding behind the door.

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on the door and could feel the essence of whatever was in the room seeping though the frame of the door. He looked over at Kei and a silent agreement was passed between them; then Sesshoumaru slid the door open, revealing a room covered in a very unnatural darkness.

As the two youkai began to enter the room, Kagome's panic; over the fact that if they went in there they were going to die, got the best of her and she shot forward to block them from entering. "NO!" She screamed as she slammed the door shut, in effect shutting herself in and them out.

Gold and copper eyes narrowed at the closed door and just as Sesshoumaru reached up to open it again, a spine shattering scream sounded from inside the room, forcing Kei to kick the door down. They were greeted with Kagome being held up in the air by two tentacles and Tenseiga glowing blue trying to protect itself from the evil.

"Naraku" Sesshoumaru growled as he shot into the room in a blur of sliver and white.

"Kagome! Purify it!" Kei yelled as he slashed out at the many tentacles that suddenly enveloped the room; slashing and stabbing at the two youkai.

"I can't." Kagome whimpered then cried out when the tentacles began to squeeze her tightly.

"Girl you will do as you are told." Sesshoumaru growled menacingly, as he shot his poison whip out, aiming for the source of the tentacles.

Again she whimpered as she called her powers forth; afraid that she was going to purify the two youkai she loved dearly. Tenseiga pulsed out its blue power, matching the strength of her pink purifying powers, covering the room in a strange purple light.

Naraku hissed against the burning of her purification energy and the swords protection powers. Before he could be purified he was going to kill the girl. As the tentacles that were wrapped around her body began to slowly melt into ash, he constricted them tightly around her body, trying to break her in two before she could escape.

"Girl" Sesshoumaru bit out in agitation. "Kill him now." He ordered as he locked his angry gold with her fearful blues.

Kagome's lip quivered as she kept her eyes locked with his while she increased her powers.

Kei hissed as a tentacle shot through his thigh and using his claws he cut it from his body, falling to his knee. "Son of a…" He trailed off as another tentacle shot towards him.

"Kei!" Kagome screamed seeing her friend fall to the floor. Suddenly her fear was replaced by anger, causing her powers to flare out filling the room with her rage.

Naraku screamed in pain as her powers surrounded him burning him from the inside out.

With one last burst of power, Kagome fell to the floor drained of all energy and a small pink stone rolling from her body. She gave a quick look around trying to spot either of her youkai companions and felt her eyes fill with tears when she didn't spot either one of them. "Sesshoumaru…" She whispered before darkness stole her senses away.


	19. Chapter 19

Okay all there is only one more chapter after this one so enjoy while you can and the last chapter should be up sometime before next weekend. Thanks for all the support you guys have given on this story and for the patience you've had in waiting for me to get this story on an almost steady update schedule. Much love for you all. Keva

XX

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and immediately shot upright when she noticed that everything was surrounded in a strange pink haze. "What's going on?" She questioned herself silently as she looked around her immediate area.

"You are within the jewel." A very soft feminine voice stated from behind her.

Kagome turned her head sharply causing a pain in her neck as she tried to look behind her. Giving up on trying to turn her head a 180°; she rose to her feet and faced the being. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled as sad smile at her. "I am Midoriko; creator of the Shikon no Tama and the soul of your ancestors."

Kagome gasped in shock as a million questions began to run through her mind. "What… I mean who… No, how?" She stumbled wanting to voice one question but couldn't form a coherent thought.

Midoriko watched the girl's emotions and thoughts run across her face with a small smile upon her lips. "Please calm yourself child." She stated in a calm whisper. "I must speak with you and do not have much time to tell you what you need to know."

"Oh; okay." Kagome answered with a small nod.

"Now listen child; do you see over there?" She asked with a wave of her hand towards a pink wall with three beings in battle behind it.

Kagome looked to where she was pointing and her eyes went wide. "Sesshoumaru; Kei!" She ran up to the wall and began banging on it screaming out their names.

"They can not hear you." Midoriko said from behind her. "They are fighting the evil that resides in this jewel and you are the key to set them free."

Kagome spun on her. "How? How do I save them?!" She asked in wide eyed panic.

Midoriko blinked slowly and breathed a deep sigh of sadness. "You must give up what you love to save them. A wish must be made; a selfless wish. Should your wish hold the tiniest amount of greed; they…" She turned to face the three beings fighting a great battle. "Will be trapped here for eternity, fighting with no escape."

"No!" Kagome gasped as she watched Kei and Sesshoumaru fight the dark evil on the other side of the pink barrier. "So all I have to do is make a selfless wish to save them." She stated more to herself as she turned to face the elder miko.

"Hai and you must give up something you love as well."

"Give up something I love? You mean Sesshoumaru?" She slapped her hand over her mouth and blushed a deep crimson.

Midoriko chuckled lightly then became serious. "No, something deeper than that; your family."

"My family?" Kagome gasped as tears stung the backs of her eyes.

The elder priestess nodded sadly. "You're way home and this jewel are linked. The wish you make will set them free…" She said with a small nod towards the battle raging behind the pink barrier. "And destroy the evil. If you make your wish from your own time they will be set free there and could destroy all that you know and love in their panic of a time and place they do not know."

"What if I don't make the wish?" Kagome asked as her tears broke free.

Midoriko shook her head sadly. "If you do not make the wish they will forever be trapped in a battle that can never be won or lost." She placed her hand on the girl's shoulder when she turned to face the fighting beings. "I will give you three days to consider your wish, then I will return to you."

"But…" Kagome started but couldn't finish as she was surrounded in a pink light followed by darkness as her conscious left her.

xx

Kagome woke several minutes later, laying in the middle of Sesshoumaru's bed. "Was that a dream?" She asked herself as she looked around the room.

She suddenly felt a small weight in her hand and opening her fingers she saw a pink jewel rolling around in her palm. She could feel the energies of those fighting within and again felt tears fill her eyes. She was trapped; give up her family to save them or make them suffer for eternity so that she could be with her family. "It's not fair." She sobbed as she buried her face into Sesshoumaru's pillow.

Eventually her tears gave way to fatigue and sleep soon took her to the land of dreams. She dreamed of her mother and how she always gave her advice to all of her problems. How she wished her mother was here now to help her through this.

Then there was her Jijii-chan who would cast spells against demons that didn't exist in her time and told stories of great warriors who fought against beings like Sesshoumaru and Kei. Finally there was her loud mouthed, annoying, and all around pain in the ass little brother. The loudness of his stereo and video games, driving everyone in the house to the edge of madness.

She then dreamed of Kei, his charming warm personality and how he had been there for her since her arrival. He was like her mom in the way he would advise her with her problems and how he was constantly trying to set her up with Sesshoumaru; like she didn't know what he was up to.

Finally there was Sesshoumaru himself. He was cold, cocky, bossy, and indifferent. He took care of her when she was injured, protected her from those who wished her harm and even tolerated her smart mouth. He kissed her and touched her in ways that none had ever done before and made her feel things she never knew existed.

She awoke with tears in her eyes and confusion tearing at her mind. What was she supposed to do? She didn't want to give up her family but she didn't want to make Kei and Sesshoumaru fight an eternal battle just for her own selfishness. It was a lose lose situation for her. "I have to set them free." She whispered to herself as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "Mom would want me to do the right thing."

She stared at the pink stone. "Sesshoumaru" She said as she ran her thumb across the stone lightly. "Kei; I will get you guys out of there. I promise."

Kagome leaned against the headboard of the bed and closed her eyes. "A selfless wish." She sighed as she began wracking her brain for the ultimate in untainted wishes.

xx

Midoriko stood before the young girl. "Have you decided on your wish?"

Kagome sighed sadly as she looked over at the three battling demons. "I have not." She said as she looked back at Midoriko.

The priestess shook her head sadly. "Then they will be trapped forever. Are you sure you can't think of a single selfless wish?"

Another sigh tore from her throat as she locked her eyes with her miko ancestor. "There is no such thing. Any wish I make will be tainted because I made the wish." Kagome tried to force a smile at the miko's confused face. "You see a wish is in effect a desire and a desire is something a being wants for themselves. Therefore any wish I make is automatically tainted."

Midoriko smiled a genuine smile at her. "I was right to choose you as the proper guardian for this jewel. You have passed the test and your wish will be fulfilled." She waved her hand through the air causing everything to turn to a deep pink haze which flared to a bright white.

Kagome covered her eyes from the bright sudden flash of light and when she uncovered them; there standing before her were her two youkai's battle worn and bloody. "Kei; Sesshoumaru!" She gasped as she ran up to them checking them both. "You're hurt." She whispered as tears choked her voice.

"Not too badly." Kei chuckled trying to keep her from crying.

Kagome looked up at him. "It's not funny. You need to be healed. Stay right here." She ordered as she took off running out of the room.

Kei watched her go and when she was out of sight he made for the door. "I'll go see Zinan for my injuries." He turned to Sesshoumaru. "You stay here and let her heal you."

Sesshoumaru growled at the neko. "I do not need the miko wench to care for me."

Copper eyes stared at his lord. "Let me give you some advice as your friend. I strongly suggest you let her dote over you. I'm sure as you know that she is devastated with knowing that she is to never see her family again and she needs this more than you. You heard what the miko Midoriko said. That girl sacrificed her family to free us; the least you could do is humor her."

"Very well." Sesshoumaru conceded; being he wasn't in the mood for any more battles even if they were just verbal ones. He nodded to the neko giving his general his leave as he slowly slipped off his torn, blood stained haori.

He cut his eyes over to the door as it slid open and the girl came in as fast as she dared with a bucket of hot water in one hand and several strips of cloths in the other. He watched as she set the bucket of water on the floor by his leg and the cloths on the bed within easy reach.

Kagome dipped one of the cloths in water, grabbed his right hand, and gently began to wipe down the gash on his forearm. She struggled to keep the tears at bay and failed as one fat tear slipped out of the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek.

Sesshoumaru watched her eyes sadden then saw the tear fall from her stormy blue eyes. Reaching up with his left hand he caressed the tear away. "Why do you weep?" It was a rather stupid question; he knew she cried for her family and the loss of them. Yet her answer was not what he expected.

"I cry because I was scared for you." She whispered as she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the slowly healing wound. She then moved on to the one across his upper abdomen. "I cry because you were injured trying to protect me." She slowly began to clean the wound on his belly that he acquired when fighting the dark hanyou in her room.

He stayed silent watching her trying to sort out the feelings she was showing for him. It wasn't what he was expecting and yet it pleased him to know that she cared for him so much that she would cry for him.

She finished with that one and moved on to the one on his left shoulder. "I cry because I love you."

She whispered it so low that even though she said it right next to his ear he almost missed it. He felt her lips on his skin again as she kissed the gash on his shoulder that was maybe minutes away from being completely healed. Then her hot breath fanned his ear as she whispered her final reasons to him.

"And I cry because you do not love me."

When her words entered his mind he instantly wrapped his arms around her; crushing her to his chest. He buried his face into her neck; breathing in her scent of sorrow and not liking it one bit. "I can not put a name to what I feel for you, but I do know that I would fight to my last breath for you." He stated as he placed a light kiss upon her pulse point.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and began silently crying with force into his neck.

xx

Kei walked down the hall until he came to his room. He slid the door open and stepped inside; only to find a very unexpected bundle lying in the center of his bed. He furrowed his eyebrows as he stepped up to the bed; then smirked when he saw who it was. "Well… well what do we have here?" He questioned, causing a pair of blue/green eyes to snap open and stare up at him.

"Um…" A small shy voice responded as she sat up. "I wanted to see you."

He cocked an eyebrow. "What a way to meet someone." He almost chuckled; but his eyes suddenly narrowed on her. "Yuri; does your father know that you are here?"

She shook her head causing her deep brown hair to shift over her shoulders. "Iie" She whispered then dropped her head. "He never knows or cares about anything I say or do."

"So I have heard." He stated with a run of his claws over his chin. "And what do you suppose will happen when he finds out?"

"Nothing" She responded as she pointed to a scroll sitting on the table across the room. "He cast out all his children that he considered useless to him." She dropped her head as a blush spread across her cheeks. "My siblings were accepted by prince Koga to live in peace, but I turned him down because I wanted to come here and be with you."

He sat down on the bed and placed a hooked finger under her chin, tilting her face up so that her eyes could meet his. "Perhaps I will allow you to stay; for a price."

Yuri smiled shyly at him. "For you I will pay any price." She responded as her blush deepened in color.

"That's my girl." He stated before he crashed his lips to hers.

XX

P.S. If you want me to, I will delve a little deeper into Kei and Yuri's relationship and how they came to one another; if you want. Otherwise all you will get in the next chapter is... Well I guess you will find out when I post it.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay I know it has been a long time since I last updated but it has taken me forever to write this chapter. I just wanted to make this special for you all since it's the last chapter. So with the conclusion of this story... I just want to say thank you all soooo much for supporting this story and I really hope you all like the ending. It's extra long and all lemon content. So enjoy and I will see you all out there in fanfiction land when I do the next chapter to whatever I post next or in my next bout of inspiration.

Much love for you all. Keva

XX

Kagome lay in the large bed; covered in nothing but the satin white sheet, staring up at the ceiling. She felt used, abused, and generally dirty all over and she liked it… A LOT. She cut her eyes over to the naked god standing in front of the window baring his perfect body to all who happened to look up into the window; when suddenly everything seemed far too surreal for her to comprehend.

Since her confession of love for him; just over a week ago, she suddenly found herself practically chained to the demon lord. No matter where she went or what she wanted to do she either had to have Sesshoumaru with her or ask him if she could do it. Needless to say it didn't bode well for their new relationship when one wanted total control and the other felt she didn't need nor want it. The arguments that followed his controlling behavior could easily be heard castle wide and possibly beyond.

Granted if she looked at it from his point of view; which she really never even bothered doing, he made some valid points. However, the threat of her being taken by another male was ridiculous; especially since the only male that was a threat to the demon lord was his own general who was already too involved with his own female to even bother with her. It wasn't because Kei's new woman hated her or anything like that, but they just mated and apparently Kei found a new hobby that kept him and his new female locked away in their room from dusk till dawn till dusk again.

Oh how she knew the feeling. Sesshoumaru had kept her in the bed for a full day now and forbade her to even lay a finger upon a single piece of clothing under the threat of severe punishment. Her body ached all over and she looked like she was attacked by a blood thirsty vampire with all the teeth marks all over her body. She wasn't really complaining; considering how what he had done to her made her feel things she never knew her body could feel. Even now her body tingled with the sensations of his deadly claws lightly trailing over her.

She looked over at the demon lord and couldn't stop the large stupid grin from her face. "That's all mine." She whispered to herself in awe.

Sesshoumaru smirked when her words hit his ears. He was indeed all hers; as much as she was all his and it would stay that way for as long as he lived. Were she a normal ningen he would have never bothered with the likes of her; but she was the shikon miko and held powers within her that nearly rivaled his own; although she was fairly oblivious to what she held within that little body of hers. That little body he had explored all night long and will continue to do so for the next several days if not longer. Well until exhaustion takes her; then he will let her rest and once she is fully rested he will wear her down again.

He was shocked to find that she was able to handle his endurance so well. Not only that; she encouraged him to go beyond even his own limits and was more than shocked to find that what he thought was his maximum power was only a drop in the bucket compared to what she pulled from him. When he reached that precipice of power she pushed him over the edge into a whole new uncharted area of his own inner demon. Had he known she could take him to such euphoric bliss, he would have taken her the moment she stepped out of that strange magical well.

He turned to face the little vixen lying in his bed and growled in pleasure at the site that greeted him. The white sheet lay crumpled across her waist, exposing her lovely breasts to him, one long creamy leg sticking out while the other was tangled up within the sheet. Her deep blue eyes sparkled as she grinned deviously at him.

He bared his fangs seemingly threateningly at her and was practically brought to his knees by her response. His eyes began to bleed a deep crimson as he watched her roll up onto her hands and knees; the satin sheet sliding across her bared body with her movements exposing even more of her white creamy flesh.

She sensuously crawled to the edge of the bed and gave a come hither look that he could in no way refuse. With a predatory gleam in his crimson depths he stalked towards her and just when he was within arms reach of her; she shot her hands out and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him close so that her chest was pressed up against his upper abdomen. He could feel her hard nipples rubbing against his body and knew without a doubt she could feel his need pressing hard against her quivering stomach.

"Bitch" He growled when she dug her fingernails sharply deep into his perfect, hard, sculpted, fleshy bottom.

"Oooh!" Kagome practically purred. "A big scary youkai." She ran her nails up his back, locking her fingers into his hair at the base of his neck. "Are you going to eat me?" She questioned with a small jerk to his silken slivery strands.

Sesshoumaru stared down at her; more than pleased with her actions and behavior. He couldn't believe that this girl; who was generally mouthy, demanding, and constantly standing against him, was the same slinky little wanton woman who could bring him to his knees; if she so desired, using her body in ways that only the most experienced bitches were capable of. Had he not been the one to take her innocence he would have believed her to be a whore and would have shunned her once he reached his peak the first time.

xx

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed; hands in her lap wringing nervously. "Sesshoumaru?" She whispered when she heard him enter the room.

The demon lord walked over to the bed and looked down at the tense blushing girl. He reached down and lifted her chin so that he could look into her deep blue eyes; eyes like he had never seen before on a human, and could see the minute speck of fear within her cerulean orbs. He trailed his thumb across her lips and reveled in how silky they seemed to feel against his thumb and wondered if they would feel even softer against his own. Sure he had kissed her before, but because at the time he really wasn't sure if he wanted her or not, he really didn't pay that much attention to what her skin against his felt like. Well now he would find out.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers before pressing against them fully and tracing them with the tip of his tongue.

Kagome wasn't shocked at his actions; being he had kissed her before, so she let her eyes fall closed as she leaned into him deepening the kiss. She slipped her arms around his neck to hold him close when he began to rise up pulling her with him.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her as his other hand worked at untying the sash that held her yukata closed. Once he had it untied he slipped his hand inside and slid it around her waist to her lower back. Her flesh felt like it was on fire and he could feel the shiver of nervousness rattling her spine. Breaking the kiss he looked at her flushed face and smirked at her reaction of leaning in to him to continue the war of their tongues.

She slowly opened her eyes to look up at him when she realized that he wasn't going to continue his assault upon her lips and her blush deepened to such a deep shade of red there was no words to describe it. His golden depths were devouring her; making her feel far too exposed even though she still had her yukata on. Her thin garment was parted open just enough to give the large male before her teasing glimpses of her flesh.

Now as much as she was nervous about what was going to occur between the two of them, she was well over the embarrassment of him seeing her naked body; being he had already seen it more times then she would have liked. It seemed that almost every time she was bathing he would show up and be all… _'Sesshoumaru'_ about one thing or another and she was more than certain he was only being that way so that he could ogle her body at his leisure under the pretense of punishing her for whatever thing pissed him off. No; what made her nervous was what they were about to do.

xx

Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the shoulders and flung her harshly down to the bed; the move causing her to pull his hair rather roughly and pulling a deep growl from his throat.

Kagome couldn't stop the giggle from passing her lips when he leapt on her like a rabid dog ready to rip the flesh from her body; which to anyone else his actions would be more than terrifying, but to her she loved it. "Naughty dog." She giggle as she slapped his ass so hard she made her hand sting.

Sesshoumaru practically snarled at her when she slapped him and he leaned down biting her neck demanding obedience from her; which of course she refused to give him. He found her disobedience thrilling and his body flared with desire as his inner instincts forced his demon blood to pump furiously demanding he force her into submission.

xx

Kagome reached a tentative hand out and slipped it beneath his haori, feeling his hard muscles under his flawless silky flesh. Her other hand pulled his sash from his waist so that she could see the perfectly sculpted body. Parting open his haori she was greeting with an awe inspiring site; his perfect chest and abs. With a deep shuddering sigh she leaned in and gently placed her lips against his hot flesh and began exploring every little dip, groove and line she could find.

Sesshoumaru let his eyes fall closed at the feel of her caressing him in such a manner. His hands went to her hair; stroking through her ebony strands, as a small rumble vibrated his chest from the pleasurable sensations she was causing to course through him.

He slid his hands under her yukata on her shoulders and pushed the silk garment from her body; letting it pool at her feet. He laid her down upon his large bed, and began tracing her body with his razor sharp deadly claws.

Kagome gasped at the sharp pleasurable sensations shooting through her body and exploding between her legs. Her core was burning for him and she could only pray that he would relieve her pain soon.

Sesshoumaru sat on the bed and ran his claws up her legs causing her to shiver from his light touch. He hovered above her for a moment before covering her body with his, letting his moonlit hair fall in a curtain around them and bringing his lips to hers. He dominated her mouth with his tongue as she pushed her chest upwards trying to get as much physical contact as she possibly could. He growled deeply into her mouth as she ran her fingernails up and down his back.

Sesshoumaru abandoned her lips, kissed his way down her chin, neck, and over to her right breast. He began to suck and nibble on the hard little bud while teasing her left with light pinches.

Kagome knotted her hands into the silver tresses of the demon torturing her body with such pleasure. She arched her neck, pressing her head back into the pillow and let off a deep throaty moan when he sucked harder on her rigid tender nipple. That was followed by a gasp as he pulled away and moved to the other, forcing the same pleasurable torture upon that one.

Once he was satisfied that he had given her left breast the proper amount of attention; he began to trail his tongue down her chest to her navel; feeling her muscles quiver against his tongue. Using his deadly canine like fangs he began giving little nips upon her heated flesh and reveled in her gasps and moans he was pulling from her.

xx

"Is that all you've got you naughty puppy?" Kagome questioned with a body jarring laugh when his claws trailed up her sides hitting a particularly ticklish spot on her left side just under her ribs.

Sesshoumaru pulled back and looked down at the girl with a silver eyebrow arched. His crimson depths sparked with mischievousness as he again ran his claws up her sides; only instead of stopping he drug them back down again causing her to spasm and jerk trying to get away from him.

"Stop!" Kagome laughed as she latched onto his wrists trying to stop him only to find that between the contracting of her muscles and her laughter that she only barely had enough strength in her to squirm against his torture.

"You will submit to this Sesshoumaru." He growled as he leaned down and ran his fangs across her ticklish spot.

Kagome cried out through her tears of laughter. "I SUBMIT! I SUBMIT!"

Sesshoumaru smirked in victory as he flipped her over on to her stomach and returned the slap to her tight little ass that she had given him; although it wasn't as hard as the one she gave him yet hard enough to cause her creamy flesh to pinken slightly. It was then that a desire he couldn't stop welled up within him and he couldn't fight it; not that he really wanted to anyway. He leaned down and bit that fleshy little cheek causing his bitch to squeal in delight. Deciding that he rather liked the sound he tore from her he did it again and again until her entire rounded bottom was reddened with teeth marks.

xx

Trailing his tongue down he situated himself between her thighs, pushing her legs apart opening her up to him and with one long stroke of his tongue from her core to her nub he forced a cry of shock and pleasure from her. He slipped his arms under her legs and placed his hands on her hips in order to control her movements and gave little bites to her inner thighs forcing her to struggle against him with squeals of delight. He moved slowly towards her center and stopped just before he reached her most sensitive area; only his hot breath gracing her wet flesh.

Kagome arched her back and thrust her hips towards him wanting him to give her that which she was sure only he could. "Sesshoumaru" She moaned breathlessly, begging him to stop toying with her flesh.

Upon hearing his name upon her lips, he pressed his tongue against her tightened entrance and closed his eyes in bliss at the taste of her juices coating his tongue. He pressed his thumb against her hard swollen little nub and began to lightly massage the sensitive area, forcing jolts of pleasure to shoot through her body.

Her melodious voice forced him to work her core even harder, wanting to hear every octave she was capable of reaching. Sesshoumaru could feel the tightening of her small body, telling him that she was about to present him with a sweet nectar that up till now he had only been teased with as his tongue worked over her insides; caressing her walls with his rough hot tongue. He began his assault on her tender sensitive flesh with renewed vigor forcing her to the edge of madness with a particularly hard press to her little button; he held her bucking hips down as she cried out his name with her release, her fingers digging into his scalp and feeding him with her sweet innocence.

Once he was satisfied that he had cleaned her of all she had given him he moved back up to her pressing his lips against hers; demanding entrance, so that she too could taste what she was made of.

Kagome pulled back from him and began kissing his jaw line to his ear, where she nibbled on the point and getting a growl in return. She smiled to herself when he moaned against her shoulder due to her little fingers wrapping around his hard length. She was shocked to feel how incredibly large he was and a small flicker of fear coursed through her body at the thought of him trying to fit that thing inside her.

Although she had never done anything like what she was about to do; she decided that it was her turn to torture him as he did to her. She gave a few strokes and gentle squeezes to his length smirking at how weak and needy the great and powerful demon lord sounded. Oh what power she suddenly held within her hands and she was going to take advantage of it for as long as possible.

Using his weakened with pleasure state she rolled him off her and straddled his thighs, staring down at the appendage that was being griped by her small hands. She tilted her head to the side and eyed it closely before reaching out a finger and running it across the tip, picking up the small drop of moisture building up on the little slit. She pulled her finger back and held in up in front of her eying it before dipping her finger in her mouth in an attempt to taste his essence.

She was hardly satisfied with the small sample of him so in order to be fulfilled she bent down, ran her tongue over the tip and back again, trying to draw more essence from his body. She gripped him at the base and smiled to herself when he groaned and thrust his hips upwards into her hands.

She swirled her tongue around the tip while gently stroking him up and down trying to caress every inch of his hard need. She wrapped her lips around his head and sucked lightly; pulling another groan of pleasure from the inu she had at her mercy. Soon she slid him deeper in to her hot mouth then pulled back trailing her tongue across the tip before swallowing him once again.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at her ministrations upon him then closed in bliss, while reaching down and locking his fingers into her hair, massaging her scalp. His golden orbs; hidden behind magenta lined lids, began to bleed red as his muscles tightened in pleasurable bliss. He gripped her hair tighter and tried to press her down further upon his aching with need member; however she refused to give into his desires.

Kagome slowly slid down his length taking him deeper into her mouth, slightly grazing his soft flesh with her teeth. Granted this was her first time ever doing this but since he didn't act like she was doing anything wrong she continued to work him they way she felt was the proper way to orally please a male.

xx

Kagome pressed back against the demon on his knees behind her and when he failed to do what she wanted, she looked over her shoulder and curled her lip in a threatening manner at him.

Sesshoumaru returned the snarl before he roughly thrust two fingers deep into her core; getting a scream of ecstasy out of her. He pounded his fingers into her as deep and as hard as he could without hurting her with his sharp claws. He smacked her little ass with his free hand before reaching up and locking his fingers into her hair, jerking her head back sharply. "Scream my name bitch." He growled demandingly.

Kagome just had to obey him no matter his request. It wasn't that she liked being this little submissive bitch; no, there was just something about the blood red eyes and growling/snarling behavior that drove her to want to please him. Being pleasing him caused him to please her in every way possible; so she obeyed like the good little bitch she was and screamed out his name to the heavens.

"Good bitch." He growled as he yanked his fingers from her wet core. Laying across her back with one hand slinking around her chest and palming her breast, his other finding the nub of pleasure between her legs; he sank his fangs deep into her shoulder at the same moment he thrust his length deep into her used and abused core.

Kagome cried out as she locked her fists into the sheet; trying to hold on against the ride of her life he was taking her on. "Oh fuck me!" She panted while trying to match his pace by thrusting back against him.

Sesshoumaru snorted as he rose up, grabbed her hips, and began pounding into her with a power that only centuries of training could have given him.

xx

Sesshoumaru suddenly felt eyes upon him and opened his locking his glazed over crimson with the crystal blue of hers. He watched her as she used her mouth, teeth, and fingers to wrap his body up tightly in a blanket of euphoric pleasure.

Kagome picked up her pace slightly, feeling the tension in his body showing the need for release deep within his eyes. She pressed her fingers harder against his base and sucked a little harder then with one deep hard suck against his tip his thigh muscles tightened and a growl of pleasure escaped his lips as he spilled his seed deep within her mouth.

When the convulsions that wracked his body stopped, he looked down locking his eyes with hers while she continued to suck him clean. He suddenly had had enough of her oral pleasures upon him and wanted nothing more than to feel her legs wrapped around his hips as he buried himself deep within her. He grabbed her by the shoulders, removed her from his lower region, pulled her up his body, until she was face to face with him; he then flipped them over at the same moment he slammed his lips to hers.

He stroked the tip of his member against her entrance before slowly pressing forward letting her small body adjust to his intrusion. He continued to slowly press himself in until he came to the small stretch of skin that was a testament to her purity. Slipping his hand around to the back of her neck, he lifted her up and whispered against her lips. "This will hurt." He was received with a small nod before he pressed his lips to hers and plunged forth swallowing her small cry of pain.

Once he was buried deep inside her, he broke the kiss, trailed his tongue to her pulse point and massaged the spot where he could feel her heart beating erratically.

Kagome whimpered slightly against the pain from him ripping through her virgin barrier and was thankful that he wasn't moving, giving her the opportunity to adjust to his incredible size. She held tight around his neck focusing on his tongue on her neck and it wasn't long until the pain had receded completely.

While he was working over her neck he felt a tentative squeeze of her inner muscles; but before he began moving he wanted to make sure she was indeed ready, so he waited. Then he felt her tighten and release against him, forcing him to pull back and slide back in, feeling her body arc against him. Her arms tightened around his neck as she gasped in shock and pleasure. "Wow" She whispered causing him to smirk against her neck.

He continuously pulled back and slowly pushed forward, getting lost in the feel of her hot tightness wrapped around him. He slid his hand down to the back of her knee and pulled her leg up around his waist, feeling her widen and causing him to bury himself deeper within her. He slowly pulled back and held watching her face before he quickly buried his length once again.

Kagome wrapped her other leg around his waist, using her legs to push him deeper into her wanting to feel more of him within her small body. "More" She whispered in a breathless moan.

Sesshoumaru complied with her wishes as he began to move a little faster and a little harder. He then buried his face into her neck and began thrusting deeply into her speeding up with each thrust until their bodies were covered in a light sheen of sweat.

Kagome dug her nails into his shoulders causing him to growl against her flesh when he hit a particularly sensitive spot buried deep within her. "Do it again." She begged; thrusting her hips up against him in hopes that he would nail that spot once more.

Sesshoumaru complied with her request and made it a point to hit that spot in her that made her mewl a melodious sound of pleasure. He grunted when she pressed her heels sharply into his lower back trying to get him deeper into her hot tight passage. He felt her inner muscles tighten even more around his length indicating that she was close to her completion, forcing him to pound into her even harder.

She wrapped herself around him as much as possible when that hot burning within her core exploded into an inferno of ultimate pleasure. Somewhere in her clouded with ecstasy filled mind she felt a sharp pinch upon her shoulder but paid no mind to it as her body continued to convulse from her explosion.

Sesshoumaru pulled back from her shoulder and growled out his conquest to all who could hear. He had claimed his bitch and none would ever touch that which was his. With one last lick to his mark, he collapsed down to her side holding her panting form close to him.

xx

Kagome cried out when he hit that pleasurably painful spot deep inside her; a spot she demanded that he hit with every inward thrust. "Oh Kami Sesshoumaru!" She gasped. "Fuck me harder! Make me one with you!"

"Hai bitch." He responded with a deep growl as he released his beast and tore into her with every ounce of strength he had within his hard body.

"YES…. YESS... YESSSSS!" Kagome cried out when her insides shattered; spilling her essence all over the length pounding into her.

Sesshoumaru dropped his head back, dug his nails into her hips, and with one forceful thrust spilled his seed deep into her belly.

They fell flat onto the bed, both panting from their most recent bout of love making. Kagome locked her fingers with his and smiled. "I think we need a break. I'm getting rather hungry." She knew what his response was going to be. _'This Sesshoumaru isn't done taking my pleasures from your body. You will wait.'_

Sesshoumaru planted a kiss on her ear and rose up taking her with him. "We will dine for one hour then retire for the night." He then picked up her yukata and draped it over her shoulders.

Kagome stared wide eyed at him before she slipped her yukata on and tied it shut. Once they were both dressed and she wrapped herself around his arm. "So will I really live to see my family once again?" She watched at he gave her a curt nod. "Wow, saving you was the best decision I have ever made."

He looked down at her from the corner of his eye with a slightly cocked eyebrow; wanting her to elaborate.

She saw the look and smiled even larger. "Not only do I get to see my family again; but I have a sexy demon lord that I can have my way with any time I want." She looked up at him and her grin grew even larger. "Not only that but…" She reached back and pinched his perfectly rounded cheek. "You're pretty damn nice on the eyes."

Sesshoumaru growled lightly from her assault on his posterior and smirked at her. "Girl you are not the only one who can play that game."

Kagome cocked her eyebrow at the challenge. "Oh? Well we'll just see about that." She giggled and took off running; leaving a slightly wide eyed demon lord behind.

Said demon lord hand never in all his long years of life had ever had something like that happen to him and certainly never wanted to experience it again. He watched as his bitch disappeared down the hall and realized suddenly that his life was never going to be the same again.

Kagome laughed at the look on his face as she sprinted towards the dining hall. She was more than certain that he had never had the misfortune of someone giving him a wet willy and she couldn't wait to what else she could hock him with. Perhaps falling through that old well wasn't such a bad thing; considering what she was given… Falling through the well had to be the best thing that ever happened to her.


End file.
